


The 25 Days of Smut-Mas

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Series: Sunbeam Chronicles [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Christmas, Could Be Canon, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vignette, Wax Play, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: Smut-mas challenge: Twenty-five prompts for twenty-five days; Spend Christmas at Britin with the boys.





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgur.com/44CCR54)
> 
>  
> 
> This was a smutty Christmas prompt where we were given twenty-five Christmas or winter related prompts for our fandom of choice, couple of choice. I chose to do Brian and Justin.
> 
>  **Prompts:** Winter; Christmas treats; "It’s like cuddling with an icicle."; sugar plums; Justin forcing Brian to watch a Christmas movie.

Brian startled awake, his eyes still hazy with sleep as he looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what had woken him up. Swiping the the grit from the corners of his eyes, he vaguely remembered laying down on the couch to watch a movie with Justin, the both of them reluctant to go out into the bitterly cold winter night no matter how much Mikey and the others pleaded.

So, instead, Justin threw on some cheesy Christmas-themed movie that he’d loved since childhood. One that, frankly, made Brian want to vomit about ten minutes in even with Justin curled up, warm and snug, and deliciously edible, next to him.

And that was the last thing he remembered.

Which brought to mind, where the hell _was_ Justin?

Propping himself up on his elbow, Brian looked around and saw the blond walking towards one of the hall closets, his arms tightly wrapped around his middle. He grinned at the way Justin was bundled from head to foot in over-sized sweats, his hair stuck up all directions. Even at the age of thirty, Justin looked nearly identical to his teenage self. It made Brian, who spent hours of work to look as young as he did, envious of Justin’s good luck when it came to the gene pool.

“Where you going?” Brian asked, his voice still husky with sleep.

“To get another blanket?” Justin flashed a quick grin over his shoulder.

“You cold?” Brian sat up and leaned against the arm of the couch, watching as Justin opened the linen closet and pulled out a sapphire-blue cashmere blanket.

“I’m always cold,” Justin snorted as he walked back towards the couch.

“Point,” Brian snickered.  “Sometimes it’s like cuddling with an icicle.”

Justin swatted him on the back of the head as he walked past, much like Deb did when chastising one of her lost boys. Justin had been spending way too much time with her.

“Ow...what the fuck was that for?”

Justin just gave him a look and then sat down on the couch, cuddling back up into Brian’s side and wrapping the blanket around them both.

“So...Christmas is coming up soon,” Justin said, poking him in the side when he groaned.

“Christ, don’t remind me,” Brian griped, burying his face into one of the throw pillows that Justin insisted on putting on all the couches. Fuck. He hated Christmas. Up until Justin and Gus had entered his life, it had held nothing but bad memories for him.  “Fucking Mikey has been counting down the days since before Halloween.”

Justin shot him a commiserating glance. They had both been on the receiving end of Mikey’s Christmas enthusiasm over the past few weeks. But then he smiled.

“Aw, don’t be a Mr. Grumpy pants,” Justin teased, making fishy faces at him. Like he was a fucking five-year-old Gus. And Brian swore that if the brat started telling him to just keep swimming, he was going to pull down his pants and spank him like the brat that he was.

Luckily, he only yelled, “It’s Christmas!” throwing his hands wide with excitement; much like their son would do before he was way too cool to get excited about these things.

Brian rolled his eyes, but couldn’t quite hold back a reluctant smile.

“One more fucking reason for Mikey to try and drag us to make nice with the Happy Homos of Stepfagville. Joy.”

He grimaced and wondered if he could just hibernate through the next few weeks.

“Gus will be here,” Justin reminded him softly.

And that earned Justin a genuine smile. It had been far too long since he’d seen his Sonny Boy. Although, he thanked the God he didn't really believe in every day that Gus, Jenny and the munchers had finally moved back to Pittsburgh this past summer, (the unstable economy forcing them to move back to the States where they were closer to family, Gus was at that age that he spent more time with his friends than his parents, and Brian missed him.

Thankfully, Gus had promised to spend Christmas and several days after at Britin.

“Well, at least there is one good thing to look forward to.” Brian agreed with a small smile.

“And don’t forget the Christmas treats,”Justin grinned, rubbing his stomach.

Brian snorted and could all but see the ‘visions of sugar plums’ dancing in his head. That was definitely one thing that hadn’t changed from when they first met - Justin’s appetite and sheer gluttony for all things sweet and greasy had not slowed down one bit. It was rather aggravating that the brat could eat whatever he wanted and not gain an ounce.

Rolling his lips between his teeth, Brian studied the beautiful blond at his side. God, how he loved this man. Wrapping his arm around Justin’s waist, he pulled the blanket off of them and then maneuvered them until Justin was pressed into the couch beneath him.

“Mmm...well, my favorite ‘Christmas treat’ happens to be right here and available all year round,” Brian said, pressing small kisses over his jaw, and down his neck to his stomach, where just a sliver of skin peeked through. Justin hissed as Brian dipped his tongue into his belly button and swirled it around before sliding it down to dip just under the waistband of his sweats to lick at the crown of the dick resting there.

“I think I’ll pass.” Brian smirked and then tugged Justin’s sweats down, allowing his rapidly filling cock to pop free. He licked his lips as one of his favorite treats came into view.

“Glutton,” Justin accused breathlessly.

“Always,” Brian laughed wickedly.  “Now let’s see what we can do about warming you up the good, old-fashioned way? By sharing body heat.”


	2. Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Justin POV; holly; going commando; “Well, if that isn’t a delectable sight to come home to.”; hands gripping the thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update on this site yesterday, so two for the price of one!

“Well, if that isn’t a delectable sight to come home to,” Brian drawled as he walked through the door, swiftly shutting it so that the cold air wouldn’t get in.

Justin looked down, puzzled, as he knew that Brian had only grudgingly agreed to let him hang holly this year. Most likely as he feared banishment from his favorite ‘Christmas treats.’ And then smirked when he realized that his ass was directly within Brian’s line of vision.

“See something you like?”  he asked, giving his ass an impertinent shake.

“Like you don’t know that by now, Sunshine,” Brian said, setting his briefcase down by the door and tossing his coat on the couch. He walked over to Justin, licking his lips and giving him a thorough once over. “I spend enough time worshiping it.”

“And you do a very good job of it too.” Justin snickered, turning back to the bough of holly he was hanging and then gasped when he felt hands circle his thighs and a mouth on his ass. “Brian...what are you doing?”

“Well, since you had my treat so enticingly displayed before me, it would be churlish of me not to partake of it,” Brian smirked, sliding his hands up to the waist of Justin’s track pants.

“Churlish not to partake of it?” Justin snorted. “What are we, back in the…”

Justin gasped when Brian yanked his his track pants down to his knees, and then dropped the bough he was holding when Brian smacked him firmly on the ass.

“Brat.” Brian ran his hands over Justin’s now bare ass. “No underwear, Sunshine?”

“Well, I do know how you love easy access.”

“So eager to please.”

‘Well, you know me…” Justin trailed off and cried out when a hot, wet tongue licked along his crack, the tip drawing slow maddening circles against his hole. “Fuck...Brian!”

“Mmmm….we’ll get to that later,” Brian promised in a low, husky voice. “But first, I intend to thoroughly enjoy feasting on this tasty morsel. Better hold on tight, Sunshine.”

“Oh, fuck me.” Justin whimpered and gripped the top of the ladder he was standing on and spread his legs further apart, desperately hoping he made it through the night.

 


	3. Wreath

Justin walked past Brian with not so much as a word and only a faint smile. Brian sighed and tried to ignore the pink elephant in the room once more, but it was difficult when certain obnoxious brats made you feel about two-inches tall; all because you’d denied them something that wouldn’t make one bit of difference in about twenty-three days.

Not that that he’d tell him that. Again.

He’d learned his lesson the first time that had happened.

Brian rolled his lips between his teeth as he watched his husband putter around the house, straightening up things as he went. A clear sign that he was upset. Justin was notoriously messy. A habit that he’d likely developed due to a stay-at-home mother picking up after him when he was younger; one that he’d never broken no matter how many years they’d lived together.

But when he was mad; it was a completely different story. The neatnik in him, buried under years of conditioning, suddenly materialized and he was a terror with a sponge and mop. Thankfully, he was only in the _‘creating order in his world’_ phase, so he couldn’t be too angry.

Brian sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing that he really needed to address this at some point. But he just didn’t have the energy to go into _Why His Childhood Sucked and Joanie was a Useless Bitch and Jack an Evil Bastard 101_ yet again. It was a tired, worn out discussion that he he had neither the time nor patience to deliver; and, frankly, he’d rather just forget the whole fucking thing. There were more important things to do than talk about those useless wastes of space and air.

Of course, he would admit that he could have handled it better.

A _lot_ better, in fact; he'd grudgingly acknowledge that fact.

But when Justin approached him with his request, he’d just finished an abysmal day at the office, filled with mis-scheduled appointments, (and he was _never_ letting Cynthia go on vacation again if she even _thought_ of hiring those useless assholes at the temp office); artists who had seemingly lost the ability to hold a fucking pencil, let alone employ the basic concepts of good design; and ad men who couldn’t write competent copy for shit.

This was compounded by having to listen to Mikey whine in his ear about some lame ass dinner party he was throwing for the good fags of Whoville; and Lindsey bitch about having to travel coach because Brian refused to cater to her whims any longer. And, well, it was amazing that his temper hadn’t just spontaneously combusted and burned the whole fucking world down.

But he did admit he could have, and _should_ have, given a better answer than, ‘no fucking way in hell,’ and then followed that by storming off to his office to sulk for a few hours. Not one of his better moments. And one he regretted greatly as Justin had taken to pouting for the past two days, and didn’t look as if he was planning to end it any time soon.

And frankly - and he _never_ thought he’d say this given Justin’s propensity for chattering on about nothing and fucking _everything_ \- he was getting a bit tired of the silence. It was starting to grate his nerves and he...well, he felt lonely.

Which was weird, as Justin was right fucking there.

But there it was - he missed his partner’s nonstop chatter more than he could say.

And fuck if that wasn’t throwing him into an even worse funk than before.

Brian did a quick check, and grabbing the front of his pants, gave his dick a quick squeeze. Still there. Thank God. The fucking blond twat had him acting like a lesbian.

With that done, Brian decided that enough was enough. He stood and walked over to his briefcase, opened it and pulled out a small box that was gaily wrapped in bright red paper and tied with a gold ribbon. He snapped it closed and walked over to Justin, ignoring the way he tensed at his approach, and dropped the package in front of him.

“What’s this?” Justin asked, staring at it as if it were a snake about to strike.

“Open it.” Brian commanded without offering an explanation.

“Brian…” Justin said in that way the told Brian his patience was thin.

“Just open it, Justin.”

Justin gave him one last put upon frown, one that Brian had trouble not kissing away, and then tugged at the gold ribbon and pulled it from the package. He slowly unwrapped the box, his reluctance obvious in every move, but he finally opened it and then just stared in puzzlement.

“Oh my God,” Justin exclaimed and then slammed the lid of the box down once he recognized what was in the box, his cheeks flushed.

Brian barely bit back a smirk.

Justin raised the lid again and just shook his head, and then threw him a disbelieving look.

“Brian…”

“What?” Brian asked innocently; Justin snorted.

“You can’t be serious.”

“You wanted a wreath.” Brian smirked, looking down at the gift. “You didn’t say what kind.”

And with that comment, Justin’s cheeks flushed further, but this time with annoyance.

“You know damned well this isn’t what I meant,” Justin said, anger creeping back into his voice, but just under it was a layer of hurt.

And damn it. That wasn’t what he’d intended. He didn’t want Justin thinking that he was making fun of him and his wishes, no matter how small they were. It’s just, he couldn’t do it. As much as he wanted to give Justin everything he wanted he couldn’t do this. Not after the time that Jack…

He just couldn’t do it.

“I...I know,” Brian said, rolling his lips under. “I fucking know; but, Justin...I just...I can’t.” And Brian prayed that Justin heard what he couldn’t say. That this was something stupid that was wrapped in his fucked up childhood and he just didn’t want...he couldn’t deal with the reminder.

“I can’t, okay? Please.”

Justin studied him for a long moment and then, having gotten the message, smiled sadly.

“Okay,” he said, pressing his lips to Brian’s temple and then resting his head against Brian’s.

Brian exhaled explosively, thankful that his husband accepted it and he didn’t have to explain. Relieved that he seemed to be forgiven once more, he wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist and breathed him in for a moment before Justin slid out of his arms. He picked up the box one more and pulled the object out with a chuckle.

“I can’t believe that you found a cock ring decorated like a wreath.” Justin rolled his eyes as Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and grinned unrepentantly.

“Well, I didn’t exactly find it,” Brian hedged. “The ones they had... trust me when I say that you _never_ want one of those things near your dick.”

Justin arched a brow, but Brian just shook his head.

“Trust me; I think I’m scarred for life.” Brian shuddered when he recalled his shopping trip; and then shrugged. “I ended up buying one and having one of your artist friends decorate it for me.”

“Which one?” Justin asked with apprehension.

“Elsie? Elise?” Brian scratched his chin as he tried to recall the woman’s name. He’d always been bad  with remembering people’s names unless it business and... well, mostly business.

“Alissa?” Justin eyes widened with dawning horror.

“That’s it.” Brian snapped his fingers and pointed at Justin.

“Oh, my God; she was one of my PIFA instructors, Brian! And is currently someone I consider a mentor. I’ll never be able to look at her in the face again. You’re unbelievable!”

Brian’s eyebrows rose at that; best that he not mention where he’d met her then. Justin would likely be even more mortified to know that they shop at the same sex shop as his mentor.

“Well, look at it this way, Sunshine,” Brian said, trying to distract him. “Unlike the wreath you wanted, it’s a gift that keeps giving.”

“So unbelievable.” Justin face palmed and shook his head in disbelief. He looked up and placed one hand on his hip and gestured with the other. “Why do I put up with you?”

Brian walked forward slowly, crowding Justin up against the counter. Justin inhaled sharply as he pressed into him, their bodies flush, pressed together, chest to chest and thigh to thigh so that not even a piece of paper could slide between them. He dipped down and ground their dicks together, smirking when Justin tipped his head back with a moan. Licking a long, wet stripe up his neck and over his jaw, Brian whispered against his ear.

“Bring that to our room tonight and I’ll be happy to remind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Brian POV; Wreath; pink elephant; cock ring that looks like a wreath; Brian’s inner demons; “I can’t believe that you found a cock ring decorated like a wreath.”


	4. Candy Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Justin POV; Candy Cane; a jumbo peppermint stick and Justin is an unrepentant tease; “Everyone has their breaking point.

Justin stared down at his treat, his pupils dilating as he took in its girth and length. He licked his lips, and slowly, and carefully, unwrapped it, making sure to take his time so that in his haste to taste it fully, it wouldn’t result in any unintentional damage. Flicking his eyes up at his husband, he dragged a single finger along its length and giggled softly when Brian’s eyes instantly heated and he cursed softly under his breath.

Looking back at the shaft in his hand, Justin slid his other hand along the length, marveling at the surprisingly smooth, satiny exterior to something so hard that it could break his jaw if he wasn’t careful. He gave it a few experimental strokes, giggling as he decided on a game plan, and completely ignored the groaning man in front of him.

“Fucking tease,” Brian grumbled, his breath hitching at a particularly long, slow stroke.

“Oh, hush,” Justin muttered back, far too intent on his prize to worry about how he’d pay for this later. “I’m working here.”

“I’ll show you _working_ as soon as I can get away from here,” Brian muttered, his eyes growing dark with lust as Justin leaned over to give the tip a tentative lick.

“Mmmm, so good,” Justin sighed happily, snickering when Brian just shot him a baleful glare. God, how he loved teasing this man.

“I’m going to show you what else tastes good if you don’t fucking get on with it,” Brian threatened, squirming in his seat. Justin just grinned and finished pulling away the rest of the trappings.

“Promises, promises, “ Justin taunted, and then wrapped his hand firmly around the base of the shaft and gave it long, wet lick, reveling in Brian’s quiet whimper.

It wasn’t often that he could, figuratively, nearly bring his husband to his knees with such a simple action and he had to admit he thoroughly enjoyed Brian’s creative swearing.

Deciding that he’d tortured the man enough, Justin licked the shaft until it was was completely wet and glistening with his saliva, making small sounds of pleasure as he did so. God, but it was just so fucking good. One of the things he loved best about this time of year. And then, once it was finally covered with his spit, he took the shaft in as far as he could.

Which was impressively far given its size and rigidity.

Brian groaned and clenched his hands into tight fists as he watched Justin attempt to deepthroat it before alternating licking and sucking the shaft with enthusiasm. Justin bobbed a few more times before pulling off with loud, sucking pop.

“This is the best thing ever,” He declared, grinning at a very tense and breathless Brian.

“Fuck it!” Brian said between gritted teeth, stabbing the intercom with his index finger. “Cynthia, please cancel and reschedule my meeting with Ted and let the rest of the staff know that I am to be disturbed only on pain of death.”

“Yes, Brian,” Cynthia snickered, knowing full well what was about to happen.

“And, Cynthia,” Brian continued, glaring at Justin as he got out of his chair. “Tell Julie to take the rest of the day off; I won’t be needing her.”

“Of course, Brian,” Cynthia agreed before hastily signing off.

Justin scrambled to his feet and slowly backed away from his husband.

“Oh, no, you don’t, you little brat,” Brian growled, swiftly eating up the distance between them. He yanked the foot-long candy cane from Justin’s hand and tossed it aside. “You’re going to pay for that little stunt. You couldn’t even wait one fucking hour.”

“Nope,” Justin snickered, gasping as Brian hauled him against him and then carried him over to his desk, and slammed him down on it. “Oh fuck!”

“That’s what you get for teasing the lion in his den,” Brian said as he ripped Justin’s clothes from his body. Brian shoved his thighs apart, and then quickly undid his own pants, shoving them to his ankle. “Oh, look; is this all for me?” Brian asked as he slid two fingers into Justin’s lubed ass.

What? Justin knew his husband well and didn’t want to wait to be prepared.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Justin cried out as Brian’s fingers brushed over his prostate. “Fuck; I’m actually quite impressed you held off as long as you did. I was expecting to be jumped after the first lick.”

“Yes, well, living with you, I have learned the art of patience,” Brian smirked as he lubed his cock, and then slowly slid home. Justin gasped and tightened around the intrusion, bringing forth another string of colorful expletives. “But everyone has their breaking point. Now you better hold on, little boy; you’re in for a long, hard ride.”


	5. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Brian POV; Hot Chocolate; temperature play; the use of both hot and frozen hot chocolate; “What makes you think I’m up to anything?”

Brian paused at the bedroom door, his suit jacket in one hand and his briefcase in the other, just staring at the sight before him. He licked his lips and distracted by the very nude blond in front of him, he almost missed the strategic way Justin had angled his body  in front of the bedside table.

Almost.

Brian set his briefcase down by the door and threw his suit jacket over one the overstuffed armchairs that Justin had insisted on being part of the decor. Something about wanting a comfortable seat when he felt the urge to sketch in the middle of the night. But he digressed. Arching a brow at his grinning husband, he tried peek around Justin to see what he was hiding, but his husband just shifted once more to block his view with nothing but a Sunshine smile.

Huffing in resignation, he went with it for the moment, and slid out of his shoes before padding over to Justin in stocking feet. He slid his eyes slowly over Justin’s naked form, his eyes and body heating as he took in his husband. Fuck, but he was beautiful. It amazed him all these years later that this man was his. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve him, but there wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t thank a god he didn’t believe in for his presence.

He dragged his eyes back up, smirking when he noticed the hardening cock standing proudly away from Justin’s body and the delicate pink that suffused his cheeks. Stepping into and pressing himself against his husband’s body, Brian relished the soft gasp that fell from Justin’s lips as he felt Brian’s answering erection.

Sliding his arms around the blond, Brian pulled him closer until they were flush, the soft fabric of his pants and shirt rubbing in an enticing way against bare skin. He slid a single finger down Justin’s jaw and tipped his head up, studying blue eyes blown by lust until only a thin band of blue surrounded the pupil.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked, gripping Justin’s jaw firmly so he couldn’t look away.

“Nothing,” Justin said, his tone all innocence even as he coyly stared at Brian through his lashes.

Brian chuckled, knowing better than to believe the little brat’s act.

“That smile might work on Deb and the others, Sunshine,” he smirked, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Justin’s ear just to hear the hitch in his breathing once more. He tipped his head back and arched a brow. “But you can’t fool me. I know you too well.”

“What makes you think I’m up to anything?” Justin mock pouted, making Brian growl in the back of his throat and grip him tighter; and barely held back the urge to kiss it from his face.

The little twat did that on purpose knowing full well how it affected him. A suspicion confirmed when Justin smirked knowingly. Well, two could play that game. Brian slid his hand over one well-formed ass cheek and smacked it firmly, before dragging a finger over the very tempting crack of his ass. Justin groaned and melted further against him.

“I know that look,” Brian sniggered and tapped Justin on the nose; a snigger that morphed into a full-blown laugh as Justin scowled at the action and smacked him soundly on the chest. “So, what’s behind your back?”

Justin smirked and stepped out of his arms, and then moved to the side to reveal a small round tray on the bedside table, filled with a small bowl of some frozen chocolate concoction and several ceramic shot glasses filled with some sort of brown-colored liquid. Frowning at the tray, he looked to his husband for an explanation.

“Hot and Frozen Hot Chocolate,” Justin explained with a small smile; one that broadened when Brian’s breath hitched as he imagined whatever sexy game his devious little blond had come up with this time. Justin looked up at him through his lashes. “I just thought you might want to join me in having a little dessert.”

Brian inhaled sharply and looked at the tray again.

“You know I don’t eat carbs after seven,” Brian said, studying his husband for a long moment, curious to see what his answer would be.

“Who says you were going to be the one eating it?” Justin smirked knowingly.

Brian exhaled just as sharply and licked his lips, his cock hardening further as he imagined Justin drizzling the frozen hot chocolate over his skin and then taking a shot of hot chocolate before lapping it up; and the shock, and delicious contrast, of hot and cold sensations. Justin pressed against him and raised up on his tiptoes to whisper against his ear.

“I was planning on making you the platter.”

Brian looked at Justin and then back at the tray; he licked his lips again and then looked back at Justin one final time and said in a low, husky voice:

“You sure you want to play this game, Sunshine; you might get more than you bargained for.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can handle it,” Justin smirked as he pulled away, gesturing to a strategically placed lounge chair covered with one of their deep blue bath sheets. And then as he sashayed over to it with his bowl of chocolate. “More to the point, I know exactly how to handle _you._

Brian couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough.


	6. Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Justin POV; Bell; Night at Babylon; Christmas-themed body jewelry; public sex; “Well, well, well; what do we have here?”

Justin tipped his head back and raised his hands above his head as he swayed to the music, the thumpa thumpa pulsing through his veins and igniting his soul in a way that only it could. God he’d missed dancing at Babylon so much. Sadly, unlike in his misspent youth, work and a whole slew of other activities prevented he and Brian from visiting more than once or twice a month. So when he finally made it, he liked to take full advantage of the dance floor.

He raised his hands further in the air, bringing his slightly too small shirt with it and baring about three inches of his belly. Just enough to expose the newest body decoration that hung low on his stomach - a gold, two-tier, belly chain that cinched in the middle just below his belly button with a diamond snowflake charm and a bell dangling from it. 

It was delicate, and definitely meant for a more feminine figure, but when he’d seen it this afternoon while doing the last of his Christmas shopping, he just had to have it. He’d always loved fine things; and more to the point, he loved the way Brian reacted when he wore body jewelry. For, as much as he’d scoffed at Justin’s nipple ring, it sure hadn’t stopped him from getting harder than a rock every time he found some new body adornment. 

Running his hands through his hair, Justin gasped and then purred happily as familiar arms wrapped around his waist and pulled tightly him against a very hard chest. Moaning softly as Brian ground his hardening cock into his ass, Justin threaded his fingers through chestnut hair and twisted his head to accept the deep kiss he knew was coming. 

Justin gripped the fine hairs at the back of Brian’s head and gave himself over to the kiss, sucking his husband’s tongue into his mouth; and then groaned when Brian proceeded to map his mouth once again, their tongues tangling in a well known dance. He lost himself in Brian’s lips, and teeth and tongue until they finally came up for air.

“Well, well, well,” Brian taunted, his voice raspy as he slid his hands under Justin’s shirt and lifted it just enough so that he could admire the golden chain wrapped around his middle. “What do we have here, Sunshine? I don’t think I’ve seen this one before.”

“You like?” Justin asked coyly, knowing full well by the hard dick against his ass that he did.

“Oh, I definitely like,” Brian affirmed, tugging a little on the charm dangling near his belly button, his gaze sparkling with desire. “But now it has me envisioning all sorts of filthy things.”

“Oh, yeah?” 

Justin gasped as Brian slid his hands back around his bare midriff, pulled him flush against him and started a slow, sensual rhythm to the new song. One that he remembered playing the night after his and Brian’s reunion at Vanguard. (He refused to even think the name of the twit that had become his biggest mistake.) The woman’s husky voice, begging her lover to kiss her, was fully in sync with his own desires.

“Like what?” he asked breathlessly.

Brian caressed his stomach where the chain laid; his fingers toying with the length as he pressed his lips to his ear.

“Like a chain like this, only thicker and stronger, wrapped around your waist and connected to a similar chain that’s attached to a pair of nipple clamps.” 

Brian slid his hands up and pinched his nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure skittering down his spine; and Justin couldn’t help but groan at the image his husband was painting. Brian continued to play with them for a minute before sliding one hand up his chest to lightly wrap around his throat and pull him back, pinning Justin to his chest, whispering hotly.

“And then another attached to a pretty little collar, wrapped around your pretty little neck.”

“Fuck.” Justin cried out and ground his ass into his husband’s crotch, his own cock harder than steel and pressing painfully against the zip of his pants. 

Brian chuckled darkly, grinding back as his hands slid back down and wrapped tightly around Justin’s hips, anchoring him there as they rolled and dipped to the music. Fuck, he should have known better than to start a game he knew he couldn’t win. Brian just knew him too well and knew which buttons to push in order to leave him a hot, leaking mess.

“And maybe a chain-link leash to parade you around,” Brian finished softly, a smirk on his lips as he knew damned well what he was doing to Justin. “Of course, we’d need just the right outfit to compliment your baubles and the appropriate venue to show you off.”

“Brian…” Justin gasped, his artist’s mind picturing it all too clearly, and loving every bit of it.

Brian slowly slid the shirt up, forcing Justin to raise his arms as he tore it off of him and dumped on the floor for later retrieval. Running them back down his arms, Brian mapped Justin’s chest as he pressed hot, wet kisses against his jaw and down his neck, sucking at the juncture as he reached it. Justin groaned, heat flashing through his body as Brian licked his way back up to whisper against his ear once more.

“Such a pretty little pet you’d make; all ripe for the taking; to be seen and appreciated by all, but cherished, worshiped _only_ by _me_.

And yes, Justin could see it; and in that moment he wanted it more than he could say. Sex had never been boring when it came to him and Brian, but fuck - they’d never played quite like that before. Oh, he’d known that Brian had gone to the Meat Hook in the past; mostly to watch, but occasionally to scene. But for some reason he’d never introduced Justin to that side of him—  
outside of some mild bondage and dominance games—and Justin couldn’t help his curiosity.

“Look at them, Sunshine,” Brian murmured, drawing his attention to the growing crowd around them, all watching to see what Brian would do next. And fuck if it didn’t make him hot. He’d always had a bit of an exhibitionistic streak; one honed by Brian. “All these horny queers; just dying to get their hands on you. But knowing they can’t because you’re mine!”

“Brian…” Justin whimpered, squirming as Brian slipped his fingers just beneath the waist of Justin’s pants, teasing the head of his cock.

“Think we should give them a show?” Brian asked, nipping him on the ear.

“What? Right here?” Justin asked, slightly alarmed as Brian’s hand crept slowly down inside of his pants to cup his dick. “On the dance floor?”

“Well, we could move to the stage,” Brian teased, nodding to the platform in the middle of the room. “Put you front and center so every queer in the room can see what they will never have.”

“Brian!” Justin exclaimed, his cheeks flushing hotly at the thought, even as his dick hardened further. Brian chuckled and gently squeezed his cock.

“Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Sunshine?” 

“Asshole,” Justin griped, bucking his hips forward as Brian slid a hand over his cock, giving it a nice, long, slow stroke. And fuck, he wasn’t going to last much longer if Brian kept this up.

Brian just laughed and continued stroking, whispering all manner of dirty things in his ear, things he wouldn’t repeat even in less than polite company, but fuck did it make him hot. Justin rocked his hips, alternately rutting his dick into Brian’s hand and grinding his ass against Brian’s crotch, chasing that white hot heat that was building in his groin. 

“You feel so good, baby, “ Brian groaned and shuddered as Justin ground against him again and doubled his efforts, speeding up until Justin was hot and shaking and so fucking close. “What I wouldn’t give to yank your pants down right here and impale you on my dick. Fuck, you’d feel so good. So hot and tight, and all these horny fucking queers would get on their knees and beg for a taste of your dick. Look at them. Touching themselves as I touch you. “

Justin opened his eyes half mast, and watched as the men surrounding them had nearly stopped dancing, their hands on their cocks or dicks grinding against each other as they watched Brian take him apart. Fuck that was hot. Brian popped the button on Justin’s pants and then slid his other hand into them and cupped his balls, rolling them gently before slipping behind them to stroke his perineum.

“That’s it, baby,” Brian whispered, speeding up one final time as he felt the tell tale quake of Justin’s body. “Come for me, Sunshine; come for me!”

Justin cried out as his body tightened and convulsed, his orgasm sweeping over him in a flash of heat the whited out his vision. Panting, Justin rode out the rest of his orgasm, and then slumped against his husband, only slightly disappointed to feel the stiff dick still prodding at his ass; he’d hoped that he’d take Brian over the edge with him. 

But he supposed he could repay him in kind as soon as he got his breath back.

“Mmmm...fuck, I am good,” Brian smirked, pulling his hands out of Justin’s pants and licking them clean much to their audience’s pain and pleasure. He then buttoned Justin up and then stooped to grab Justin’s shirt, and then threw it and a still woozy Justin over his shoulder on the way up and strode towards the door. 

“Let’s go, Sunshine; I’ve got a hard-on with your name on it.”


	7. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** So, this was supposed to be a lot sexier than it turned out; but Brian got all maudlin and then Justin, being the stubborn pain in the ass he is, joined in.
> 
>  **Prompts:** Brian POV; Snow; Brian waking up to discover Justin is gone; Justin in his studio painting; Brian reminiscing about Justin’s return from New York, and then sexing Justin up to distract himself from FEELINGS; “I’m so onto you.”

Brian startled awake and looked around blearily, wondering what had woken him up this time. This was becoming a bad habit of late. He stretched and reached out a hand behind him, frowning when instead of meeting warm, smooth skin it was met by cold sheets. 

Fuck. Where the fuck was Justin _now_?

Glancing over at the clock, he sighed when saw that it was two in the morning and resigned himself to not getting anymore sleep until he tracked down his wayward husband and dragged him back to bed. It never used to be this way. Once upon a time, Brian Kinney hated the idea of _anyone_ sharing his life, let alone his bed; and now he couldn’t sleep if Justin wasn’t there.

When the hell had this become his life?

Probably about the same time that he’d met a persistent, angelic-looking twink (because he certainly wasn’t angelic in actions), standing under a street lamp.

Throwing the bedding aside, Brian shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin and quickly strode over to where his thick, black robe hung on the door. Throwing it on, he opened the bedroom door and made his way to the only place Justin could be at this time of night.

Well, one of two places. 

The first one was the kitchen; but given the fact that they’d had dinner at Deb’s house tonight, he doubted Justin was in search of a midnight snack. Maybe. Given his husband’s appetite, one that still irked him as he had to watch every bite he ate, Justin could have very well gone in search of something to eat. His food bill had more than tripled in the years that he’d known Justin.

But tonight...tonight he was pretty sure he’d find Justin in the second place - painting away in his studio. Brian had noticed that Justin had been mulling something over in his mind for the past few days and he knew that Justin had been itching to get into his studio, but couldn’t due to all the ongoing Christmas preparations. 

Brian strode down the long hallway, cursing once again that Justin’s studio was placed at the far end of the house. He knew that there had to have been a reason at the time - likely something to do with the persistent mess that always seemed to follow in Justin’s wake and Brian wanting to keep paint splatter away from their very expensive, Italian furnishings. But on nights like this, when Justin just had to put whatever he’d seen in his mind to canvas or paper, oblivious to the time, it was a complete pain in the ass.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Brian slipped into the darkened studio, his eyes immediately finding the new canvas sitting in the middle. It was just starting to take shape, a swirl of icy blues and purples with just a hint of green. It sort of reminded Brian of the buds of spring just coming through after a harsh winter, although why it did he no idea, as it was abstract. But it made Brian feel hopeful that something terrible was at an end and something wonderful was beginning.

He was always surprised by the way Justin’s paintings made him feel.

Brian stepped further in the room and then frowned as he noticed something, or rather, some _one_ conspicuously missing. The start of a new painting was there, just as he thought it would be, but the artist was nowhere to be seen. 

Confused, he paused and then thoroughly scanned the room once more, knowing he couldn’t have gone far as the paint was still drying, and he would have heard him moving about if he’d left. And then he smiled when he found Justin standing mostly in shadow by one of the large, ceiling to floor windows, quietly watching the snow fall. The only thing visible was his face and hair where the cool, winter moonlight fell on it, casting an ethereal glow and gilting the fine blond strands that fell nearly to his shoulders. 

God, he was so fucking beautiful it made it hard to breathe.

Swallowing thickly, Brian stared at his husband and pushed past the constriction of his throat with some difficulty. _His husband._ It still overwhelmed him that he could finally - _finally_ \- apply those words to Justin considering how their first attempt had turned out. That he was _finally_ here, in this studio that Brian had built him years before.

Even after five years of him being back from New York, Brian still couldn’t believe that Justin was actually still in his life, let alone sharing it with him.

And to think, he’d nearly lost this man three times - twice to death (and if he ever got his hands on Hobbs or the person that planted the bomb alone, he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions) and once due to his own folly. 

It was of course the latter that he continued to beat himself up over. The first two had been out of his hands, but New York...that was all on him. He had been a complete idiot when he pushed Justin off of Mt. Kinney and forced him to go to New York to pursue his art career. It had seemed like the right thing at the time, but the two lonely, miserable years afterward had made him realize that he’d - that _they’d_ \- made the wrong decision.

Yeah, they both needed time to grow as people. And yeah, Justin needed time to focus on his career. And yeah, he can even see how if they had gotten married then, it would have been an unmitigated disaster and they would have never made it.

But.

He also should have listened to Justin when he’d said he could paint anywhere. He shouldn’t have listened to the people intent on separating them. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to let go of the one person that knew him better than he knew himself. 

They could have found a way to make it all work without Justin leaving.

But he was Brian Fucking Kinney, and he’d known better.

What a fucking laugh.

It certainly hadn’t helped that his so-called friends had all but paved the way for getting Justin out of his life. He could fucking kill Lindsay to this day for her interference. Had she’d never come over with that stupid article, and insisted that this was Justin’s chance of lifetime, he would have remained blissfully unaware of it and actually fucking listened to what Justin had to say about his so-called opportunity. That one action had caused so much heartache on both of their sides.

(And truthfully, neither he nor Justin had ever fully forgiven her for her actions.)

But he also knew that the true blame lay with him. He had been too busy trying to give Justin everything that _he_ thought Justin _needed_ , he’d forgotten to ask the man himself what he _wanted_.

And then, after being treated coldly, after hearing from fucking everyone how he couldn’t put his life on hold for a relationship, Justin had finally grown tired of fighting everyone and left.

And it was only after that Brian truly realized how fucking painful it would be.

Pretending to be asleep and letting Justin walk out the door and into the unknown had been one of the single most painful moments of his life, preceded only by the morning after prom and the night he’d heard about the bombing and couldn’t get Justin on the phone. 

Those three events stood out in his mind as the times he’d thought he’d lost Justin for good.

Most people would think that the Ethan thing would also be on that list, but it didn’t even rank in his top ten. As much as it had hurt that night, he’d known without a doubt that the relationship wouldn’t last. He’d had Ethan’s number from the very first time they’d met; he’d known that he was full of shit and his promises were nothing but hot air. But he hadn’t stopped Justin because it was _his_ life and it was _his_ mistake to make. 

He knew all his friends had chalked his actions up to him being a callous asshole and that he’d purposely pushed Justin off Mt. Kinney because he refused to acknowledge how much Justin meant to him. They’d only gotten it partially right. Yeah, he was an asshole; he fully admitted to that. And yes, he had purposely pushed Justin off of Mt. Kinney, but not because he refused to face his feelings. (He’d always known how he felt about the twat; it was admitting it aloud that had always been the real issue)

He’d done it because he had been treating Justin as an adult who knew his own mind. 

Justin wasn’t happy. He’d wanted things that Brian couldn’t provide at the time. Things he still had difficulty with. He would never be the romantic. For all his work in advertising, flowery words were not his thing. He dealt with that shit all day at work and he refused to employ them at home. He was straightforward and plain spoke to the point of being blunt, and that was how he liked it. You couldn’t come back later and claim the message was misunderstood if you told it like it was.

(After all, how much more plain spoken could he have gotten than saying, “I want you around for a long time,” or “...and when I come home, I’ll also be doing exactly what I wanna do - coming home to you,” or any other number of ways that he’d told Justin that he fucking wanted him there?)

But he digressed.

Ian had been a non-issue. As had their break up before the bombing.

He’d known that Justin would eventually make his way back to his side.

But New York; God, he fucking hated New York with a passion these days. Which is a bit surreal as it was once the place he couldn’t get to fast enough when he was younger. But New York now represented everything that had gone wrong in his life just when he’d _finally_ gotten the courage up to give the twat everything he’d wanted - marriage, a house in the country and all the romance his little, lesbionic heart could stand.

(Yet another reason he didn’t do romance - it fucking backfired every time he’d tried.)

When Justin left for New York, he was certain he’d never see him again. Oh, he knew Justin had said they would see each other all the time, but Brian had always been a pessimist. He’d fully expected Justin to get there and love it; to finally realize that there was so much out there and so many better prospects. Men who would fall all over themselves to give him everything that his precious, romantic heart could desire.

Once he walked out the door, he was certain that would be the last time he’d see his boy. That he’d get there, get caught up in the excitement of his new career and the pulse of the city and eventually the calls and e-mails and visits would dwindle, leaving Brian waiting in Britin on pins and needles until finally Justin closed the door on them for good.

And it almost happened. 

All because he had been too fucking noble, and listened to the words of his not-so-well meaning friends, and he’d set Justin free.

Brian had kept contact to a minimum. He wanted Justin to get established without his interference because God knew his beautiful, stubborn, oh-so-independent boy would be pissed if Brian had done anything to help him along the way. So when the calls came every day, he tried to limit his time with Justin, only taking the occasional call when missing him got to be too much. The same with e-mails, he kept them short and succinct and impersonal, when all he had wanted to do was beg the little twat to come home. And then finally, when it came for their first visit, he cancelled at the last moment, citing work as an issue.

But Justin was having none of it.

Oh, no. His bright, beautiful boy came charging back, in an absolute tizzy, on a ticket that likely cost him his food allowance for the next couple of months and ripped him a new one. God, he had been so furious, all but spitting in his rage and so fucking hot that Brian couldn’t resist him when he threw Brian down on his bed and fucked the shit out of him.

And then he proceeded to to tell Brian what an asshole he thought he was.

Biting his lips, he blinked back the tears that had been forming in his eyes and snorted, a small grin forming on his lips as he thought back to that night. And what a night it had been. God, he got hard as a rock every time he thought of it. Looking back at his husband, his smile broadened as he noticed that Justin had startled at the sudden noise.

Speaking of fucking.

Justin returned the grin with the sunshine bright one of his own as Brian walked across the room and came to a stand still behind him, pressing their bodies together back to chest. He rested his jaw against Justin’s temple, sighing with pleasure when Justin tipped his head back and began pressing small kisses against his neck. Humming, he indulged his husband for a moment and then tipped his head down and captured his lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

Had he mentioned how much he loved this man?

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Justin asked as he pulled away, his tone hushed, as if he didn’t want to break the quiet moment just yet.

“No; the bed was cold and I…” Brian paused and grimaced a bit at what he was about to reveal. He took a deep breath. “I missed you. I can never sleep when you’re not there,” he continued, grumbling the words under his breath, his cheeks growing hot in his discomfort. 

God knows he loves Justin, and he trusted him not to make light of, or take advantage of, his feelings; but he still hated opening himself up to any kind of vulnerability with a passion. Jack and Joanie sure as hell had made sure of that.

Justin smiled his bright, sunshine grin, but remained silent as he turned and pressed another soft kiss against Brian’s lips before playfully biting him on the jaw. Brian smiled tenderly, remembering the other times he’d done that and ran his hand through Justin’s fine, blond hair, pushing it back from his face. Justin reciprocated, petting his hair with a tender look and then cupped the nape of his neck with one hand.

“What are you doing up so late?” Brian asked, curious as to what had driven his husband from their bed in the middle of the night.

“Just...thinking,” Justin said hesitantly, rolling his lips between his teeth.

“About?” Brian asked, knowing his husband well enough to know he was hedging.

Justin averted his gaze and shifted uncomfortably, obviously reluctant to say anything.

“Sunshine...” Brian arched a knowing brow.

“About New York and how much I regret letting everyone talk me into going,” Justin huffed reluctantly, still looking away from Brian.

Brian gave an internal, mirthless laugh. Fucking New York. He should have known. It always came up this time of year. Sometimes they were so in sync it was eerie.

“Oh?” Brian said, fishing for more. New York was a sore point for both of them; so, they rarely discussed those years and the events leading up to them. But he also knew that a lot of good came out of those years and that Justin wasn’t being fully truthful.

“Well, not completely,” Justin admitted just as reluctantly. That was more like it. “I _am_ glad I met Angie; she’s been an amazing agent. And I can’t complain about some of the experiences…”

Justin bit his lower lip and trailed off.

“But?” Brian prodded, knowing there was much more to that statement.

“But, almost losing you…” Justin said, his eyes full of regret and remembered pain; and fuck, he hated that he’d been the one to put that there. Justin shrugged. “Sometimes... it feels like it wasn’t worth it.”

“Sunshine…” Brian chided, even if he had been thinking the same himself just minutes before.

“It wasn’t, Brian,” Justin insisted, expelling a harsh breath. “Think of all that we missed because I was gone those two years.”

“Think of all you gained,” Brian countered. 

“I guess.” Justin huffed and looked away in exasperation.

“What’s done is done, Sunshine,” Brian continued, brushing Justin’s hair back and holding it there with both hands as he pressed their foreheads together. “You’re here now; that’s all that matters to me. It was only time.”

Justin snorted and gave him a mock I-hate-you look at those words; the ones that seemed so romantic at the time, (and they were), but still had ripped him apart to say. Because, had Brian been successful, there wouldn’t have been any more time.

“You’re still an asshole,” Justin muttered, referring to his first few months in New York.

“You knew that when you met me,” Brian snorted. “And stayed anyways. No take backs.”

“As if I could ever leave you after all this time,” Justin whispered against his lips.

“I know,” Brian said, smirking as Justin gave a mock affronted gasp. “I’m irresistible.” 

“You’re a pain in the ass, is what you are,” Justin countered, laughing when Brian pulled away to glare at him. Brian opened his mouth to comment, but only wheezed when Justin poked him firmly in the ribs. “Don’t even.”

Brian just gave his husband a faux innocent look.

“Please,” Justin snorted as he slid his hands down Brian’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist, all but melting into him. “I’m so onto you.”

“You always have been, Sunshine,” Brian said, a hitch in his voice. “Always have been.”

Justin bit his bottom lip, his eyes wet with unshed tears, and cupped his jaw. He stared at Brian for a long moment, his heart in his eyes and then rose on his tiptoes at the same time that he’d pulled Brian’s head down, crushing their lips together. Brian moaned and parted his lips, sliding his hand to cup the back of Justin’s head as he deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues together in a dance old as time. God, he could never get enough of this man.

Brian mapped Justin’s mouth, tracing his tongue over his teeth and the soft interior of it as Justin shuddered and groaned against him, his hands fisting into Brian’s hair. Grinding his hips against Justin’s, Brian licked, sucked and nipped at Justin’s lips until finally the need for air forced them to part and even then he couldn’t relinquish them fully they were so fucking addictive.

“Love me,” Justin whispered against his lips.

“Always, Sunshine,” Brian whispered back as he sunk to his knees, taking Justin down with him, and then spread him out on the rug beneath them. “Always.”


	8. Snow man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Justin POV; Snowman; Justin discovers the 12 Terrifying Christmas-Themed Sex Toys article; “I told you not to look.”

Justin looked over his shoulder, even though he knew damned well that he was alone in the house; but he couldn’t help the guilt welling up inside as he logged onto his laptop. It was a silly reaction, but he knew that he was doing something that Brian specifically told him not to do, and he just couldn’t help himself. 

Ever since Brian had mentioned the website, he’d just had to see it for himself. 

And besides, he was a fucking adult; he could decide for his own damn self what he should and should not be viewing. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he pulled up Google, and quickly typed in the name of the article that Brian had mentioned, since he didn’t know the actual url - 12 Terrifying Christmas-Themed Sex Toys. Thankfully with such a precise search parameter, the article he wanted was the first link on the page; he clicked it and chuckled when he realized that the writer had set the list to lyrics of the Twelve Days of Christmas.

Humming the tune under his breath, Justin scrolled down to the first couple of entries and snorted, nearly spraying his coffee all over the screen. Choking on his coffee and laughter, he struggled to breath as he stared at the candy cane inspired dick sock and the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer g-string - that even played music!

He shook his head and couldn’t fathom who would ever wear something like that, but he still didn’t see what was so wrong that Brian warned him that it was filled with things never meant to be seen. Although again, with the clothes horse his husband was, he could see why _he’d_ horrified by both articles of ‘clothing’ - if you could call them that.

Although, it did give him an idea.

Feeling braver, Justin continued down the list, still humming that inane tune under his breath as he went. _On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_ Christ. He was going to have the song stuck in his head for the rest of the night.

The third day’s listing of an elf-shaped vibrator was...interesting. And disturbing. _Very_ disturbing. Justin shuddered at the thought it coming anywhere near his body, but he trooped on, because as weird as that was, it wasn’t all that bad. Plus day four’s tingling jelly could be a lot of fun if used right. He might have to look that up later.

When Justin got to the fifth day however, he blanched and stared. And then stared some more to make sure he was seeing things right. Because really, what? Who on Earth would want a bright pink cock ring with a bell attached to it? A visual of Brian parading around in one, the bell jingling as he walked filled Justin’s mind and doubled over in laughter. Yeah, he was glad that Brian created his own cock ring because he’d never be able to take him seriously after that. 

As for the sixth day, well...there was nothing wrong with it per se. Lube was lube and they’ve enjoyed flavored lubes of all kinds in their sexual adventures and misadventures. But gingerbread? He liked it on occasion, but too much and he started feeling nauseous, so that would be a big no as well. 

Running to throw up while he was sucking Brian’s cock would not go over well.

Scrolling down to the seventh day, Justin stomach went a little wonky. Because really, that was just wrong. And definitely something he couldn’t unsee. Especially as he just went with Carl to pick up his Santa costume that morning. And seeing a Santa dildo made him think of things he never wanted to imagine when it came to Deb’s and Carl’s sex life. That was a road no self-respecting gay boy wanted to travel.

The mistletoe condoms however were fucking hilarious. He was tempted to load up on those and hang a few in the loft for after the Christmas Jingle Balls Extravaganza at Babylon on Christmas night. He was quite certain this was a Christmas tradition that Brian could get behind.

Literally.

The Frosty the Snowman paddles and candy cane shaped dildos really didn’t bear much commentary as far as he was concerned. Although, he did admit he would never view one of his favorite Christmas cartoons in quite the same way again. And the Santa hat underwear were odd, but again nothing to write home about. 

He really couldn’t see what the big fuss was all about really.

He guess that, yeah, some of it was a little over the top, and even cringe worthy, but he wasn’t seeing anything that would be considered overly scarring the way Brian said it would be.

And then he reached day twelve.

And really, day twelve was in a whole other league of it’s own.

Justin stared and then stared some more, but his brain simply refused to comprehend what it was seeing. How...what...who would even…? He couldn’t even fathom the thought process behind this toy, because really, he’s wasn’t even religious and he can’t help feeling that it was blasphemous. Not to mention who in their right minds would to stuff a...no he just could even think it. It was beyond horrifying.

Justin shuddered, and looked away, desperately hoping that he’d seen that wrong. But nope; when he looked back it was still there. He reached out a hand to slam the top of his laptop down, unable to look anymore, when a hand grabbed his and stopped him.

Looking up, he cringed when he saw Brian standing there staring at him, one brow raised. He looked at Justin and then looked at the screen and sighed in exasperation. He turned back to Justin and gave him a look.

"Maybe I should get one of those Frosty paddles to spank you with for not heeding my warning the first time," Brian said with a smirk.

And that brought back the disturbing thoughts from earlier of Frosty telling the policeman to bend over to receive his proper punishment and yeah, his mind went places it should never go.

“Oh, God…” Justin said, and then shuddered again as he realized what he said and the implications based on what he’d seen. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I need to lay down.”

“I told you not to look,” Brian snickered as Justin nearly ran from the room in his haste to get away from the computer.

The next time Brian told him not to go there he was definitely listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: So, here is a link to the article Justin was looking at. I unfortunately found it while I was doing a net search for Christmas themed cock rings; and then promptly sent it to my betas Whimsy and Yasmania. Whimsy then prompted me to use it for one of my vignettes. Some of it is merely funny; others kind of terrifying. Also, if you have any religious leanings whatsoever, you might want to skip the last one. That's all I'll say. You have been warned -
> 
> [ 12 Terrifying Christmas-Themed Sex Toys](https://www.buzzfeed.com/alisoncaporimo/christmas-themed-sex-toys?utm_term=.mbPyjNN2o#.us9yRddGA)


	9. Mittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Brian POV; mittens; red; one saying something about ice being sexy during sex and the other saying snow down the shirt is not foreplay; scuffle leads to outdoor sex “So, you wanna tell what that stunt was all about?”

“You can run, but you can’t hide, Sunshine,” Brian called out into the wilderness surrounding him.

A maddening giggle echoed through the trees ahead of him. Close enough to taunt him, but far enough away to have Brian huffing as he tried to close the distance. Despite being on the shorter side, Justin was a fast little shit. How the fuck had he gotten ahead of him so quickly?

Brian paused, shivering and cursing under his breath as he scanned the wooded area behind Britin, hoping to catch a glimpse of the brat. They had been outside clearing the snow from the pathways and driveway when the little shit had snuck up on him and dumped a handful of snow down the back of his shirt. He then took off laughing as Brian stood stock still in shock.

Cursing once more, he closed his eyes and focused his other senses, and then smiled when he heard a twig snap and snow crunching underfoot to the right and in front of him. Turning in that direction, he scanned the trees and then smiled wolfishly as he caught a small flash of red - one that was the exact hue of the brat’s brand new mittens.

Walking stealthily in that direction, Brian kept that bright, red beacon in sight as he slid through the trees and circled around, coming back up directly behind Justin. The brat thankfully was looking away from him. When he got his hands on Justin, he was going to throw him over his knee and swat his little ass.

Or...on second thought, maybe not.

It wasn’t much of a punishment when the other person liked it.

Keeping a careful eye on where he was stepping, Brian crept up behind Justin, grinning just a tad smugly when he noticed that his husband was still completely oblivious to his presence and was, in fact, focused in the opposite direction. Bad move on his part. He should know better by now to not underestimate just how sneaky Brian could be.

“Gotcha ya, you little minx,” Brian exclaimed as he grabbed Justin around the waist and yanked him back against his chest. Justin squealed, his arms flailing wide as he whipped his head around in surprise, and Brian couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction. 

“You scream like a girl,” he snickered as he spun Justin around and pushed him against the tree he’d been hiding behind.

“I do not!” Justin refuted hotly, squirming against Brian in a most delightful way as he tried to prise himself from Brian’s arms.

“Yeah you do,” Brian disagreed, utterly amused; he tightened his grip on the blond, fitting himself neatly between his spread legs. Justin huffed. “So, you wanna tell what that stunt was all about?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Justin stated just a bit too quickly, the picture of virtuous innocence.

“That innocent smile hasn’t fooled me in a long time, Sunshine,” Brian said as he grabbed Justin’s mittened hands and pinned them to the tree behind him. He dipped his head and nuzzled his nose against the hollow of Justin’s ear, delighting in his sharp gasp. Most likely more to do with the cold than anything else. “You’re going to pay for your actions, little boy. Likely with my bare hand on your pretty ass.”

“Oh but, honey...” Justin simpered, fluttering his lashes like some demented queen. “I thought you said that ice during sex is just _so_ fun and sexy.”

“Twat,” Brian groused, rolling his eyes. Leave it to the brat to try and talk his way out of trouble by throwing Brian’s own words back at him. “Yes, _ice_ during sex _is_ sexy. Snow down the shirt on the other hand does _not_ count as foreplay. It’s a declaration of war.”

“Fuck,” Justin muttered once he realized his little act wasn’t going to work; he scrabbled at Brian’s hands, fighting to be released. He cursed again once he realized that his mittens, while reminiscent of his childhood, were absolute shit when it came to any kind of leverage. 

“Bet you’re regretting those mittens now, aren’t you, little boy,” Brian taunted as he pressed his body fully against his captive. Now that he had the little twat where he wanted him, it was play time. “Nostalgic they may be, but practical? Not so much.”

“I like them,” Justin said a bit petulantly, staring balefully at his trapped hands. “Or at least I did.”

“You know, I wasn’t all that sure about them when you first bought them,” Brian drawled as he worked at the straps wrapped around Justin’s wrists, swiftly undoing them and then using them to bind his wrists together. Justin huffed as he then looped them over a knob on the tree left from a broken or cut branch. He stood back and grinned at his very annoyed looking husband. “But now, I’m starting to appreciate them more with every passing minute.”

Justin stood on his tiptoes and wriggled, desperately trying to unhook himself, but he wasn’t quite tall enough to work the straps over that last little bit of branch. Realizing his efforts were futile, Justin let out a low growl, sunk back down and all but stomped his foot in indignation.

“Brian!” he huffed.

“Yes, darling?” Brian snickered, enjoying husband’s difficulties far too much.

“Get me down from here,” Justin demanded, his cheeks flushed a gorgeous shade of red due to his continued struggles. 

“I don’t think so,” Brian purred as he walked towards his husband. “I quite like you right where I have you. All trussed up and at my mercy.” He pressed his body into Justin’s, slipping effortlessly between his spread thighs once more and ground his rapidly filling cock into Justin’s. He wrapped his hand around his hips and pressed his lips against his ear. “More, I don’t really think you really want me to release you; do you, Sunshine?”

Justin’s breath hitched, and then he shivered and groaned full out when Brian slid his hands under the layers of his clothing to smooth cashmere gloves over hot, sensitive skin, bringing with them the chill of the twilight air. Brian trailed soft wet kisses down over Justin’s jawline as he sunk his hands down and into Justin’s snow pants and palmed the ass that had him practically on his knees from the first time he’d seen it.

“Do you, Sunshine?” Brian repeated, staring directly into Justin in the eyes as he hovered over his lips, so close that they nearly brushed when he spoke and they were sharing air. 

“No,” Justin whispered against his lips. He swallowed thickly and flicked his eyes down to stare at Brian’s mouth for a moment, his breath shallow. And then he lifted them again, irises blown wide with lust as he leaned up and closed the remaining distance, mumbling. “No, I don’t.”

Rather than answer, Brian crushed his lips to Justin‘s, licking impatiently into his mouth when his husband’s lips parted automatically. He thoroughly mapped the interior of Justin’s mouth once again, still loving the taste of him all these years later; there was just something sweet and addictive about his husband’s lips. 

He ran his tongue over the ridges of Justin’s mouth and teeth before sinking in and tangling it with Justin’s, his hands everywhere at once. Fuck; but he loved the feel of Justin’s body against his; the way it molded to his. There was nothing like it. The only way it could get even better, was if they were somewhere he could strip Justin down until there was nothing but skin between them. 

But given their current choice of venue, getting naked was out of the question. He’d learned that extreme cold and nakedness didn’t mix well during the truck incident when Stockwell was running for mayor. Mostly. If he got a little creative, he could make it work.

Justin squirmed and moaned as Brian lifted him off the ground, unhooking his hands in the process. Brian grunted as his husband dropped his arms around Brian’s neck and then wrapped his legs around his waist as Brian yanked Justin bodily against him. And then, mouths still attached, he tumbled them not-so-gently to the snow covered ground, cradling Justin’s head to protect it from the impact. 

“Ow, fuck!” Justin muttered, as their bodies connected with something sharp, but his complaint was swiftly lost in a gasp as Brian rolled Justin beneath him and ground their cocks together.

Brian groaned when Justin’s hips bucked in response, and he couldn’t help reciprocating, grinding his dick almost painfully into Justin’s as he whispered hotly.

“I hope you brought supplies, little boy; because I doubt I’ll be able to wait until we get home.”


	10. Pine Cone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Justin POV; Pine Cone; falling on a pine cone due to outdoor sex and complaining about it being imprinted on their ass; Justin Taylor - Brian’s personal PSA; “It’s nothing more than they deserve.”

“You...what...Brian,” Justin stammered, staring at his husband incredulously. Surely he couldn’t mean that he planned to have sex out here in the fucking snow. He’d thought that Brian had learned his lesson about cold and sex, (or the lack of it happening), during the Stockwell fiasco. 

“We can’t. Anyone could see…” he protested, hoping to talk some sense into the other man.

“Doubtful. This is private property as you well know,” Brian smirked as stood, bringing Justin with him; he removed Justin’s arms from his neck and flipped him around and braced him against the tree in order to more effectively dig through Justin’s pockets. “And if they did dare to trespass; well, it’s nothing more than they deserve.”

And while Brian made an excellent point, Justin still wasn’t completely comfortable about this idea. And it had more to do with the cold than anything; he _really_ was not interested in having his dick freeze off. Besides, when did Brian not have lube on him?

“Are you saying that _you,_ of all people, don’t have anything?” Justin scoffed aloud, knowing full well that Brian was the epitome of a naughty Eagle Scout when it came to sex - ready and prepared for anything at all times.

“Forgot to refill from last time,” Brian shrugged and then crowed in triumph when his hand closed over the tube in Justin’s inner pocket. What? He’d learned from the master. Although, Justin couldn’t help feeling vaguely insulted when Brian patted him on the ass and said so. “Ah ha! Such a good little boy scout; I taught you so well.”

A feeling that completely melted away as Brian pressed his lips to the back of Justin’s neck, sliding hot wet kisses along it and sending a small shiver of desire skittering down his spine. Justin gasped and scrabbled at the bark of the tree for purchase, but the mittens, as well as his bound hands, made it impossible. 

He was really cursing himself for wearing those damned mittens now. 

They had originally been bought as a gag gift from Daphne. She had been out doing some last minute Christmas shopping and bought them because they were exactly like a pair that Justin had worn when he was about six. But of course Brian had seen them before he could hide them away and kept making wisecracks about them, and Justin just had to be stubborn and wear them to make a point he couldn’t even remember now.

He was truly regretting his decision given his current predicament.

“Brian…” Justin tried to protest one final time, but it was a weak thing at best as he really wanted Brian to fuck him right fucking now; weather be damned. He just felt that he should attempt to be the voice of reason in this venture.

“Yes, dear,” Brian asked against his ear as he worked the buttons of Justin’s fly open, sneaking a single hand down inside while he played with the tube, trying to open it, with the other.

“We should go in…” Justin said, but trailed off when a cashmere glove wrapped around his cock and gave a long, slow stroke. “Oh, fuck…” he whimpered, but tried again. “You know the cold lowers the immune system and we could risk…” Justin’s breath hitched Brian slid his hand back up his cock, giving a little twist of his wrist as he reached the head. Just as he liked it. “We...risk getting sick and... “ But he lost all train of thought when Brian just continued his long, slow strokes unimpeded by Justin’s warnings. “Oh, fuck it. If you get sick though, don’t whine to me.”

“Your overwhelming lack of sympathy to my potential plight is noted,” Brian chuckled as he removed his hand from Justin’s dick. 

Justin whimpered and muttered his discontent at the loss, but then gasped again as Brian tugged at his snow pants, impatiently yanking them down just low enough to expose his ass, and the cold air hit bare skin. Yes, he was going commando. He’d learned that wearing any kind of underwear outside of work somehow signified a challenge to Brian and he’d given up wearing them altogether when it wasn’t absolutely necessary. 

He preferred to keep his clothing intact, thank you very much.

And, fuck; they really shouldn’t be doing this here; he just knew that one, or both of them, were going to get sick. And then he’d have to deal with the monster that was Brian Kinney, who was an absolute nightmare when he had a cold.

But at this point, with Brian’s hands doing all manner of wicked things to him, he just couldn’t care less.

“Place your hands right here, and don’t move them,” Brian commanded as he placed Justin’s hands flat against the bark of the tree and held them there for a moment, his clothed dick grinding against Justin’s bare ass. And fuck, why didn’t he just get on with it? Brian pressed a soft kiss against his neck and whispered. “Brace yourself.”

Justin cursed under his breath as Brian’s hands down his chest and down over his hips to his ass, kneading and pulling and pinching at the covered flesh the entire way. And fuck if Justin didn’t wish those hands were on his actual skin despite the cold. There was nothing he loved better than the way Brian manipulated his body, leaving him a hot, nearly weeping mess. 

And God, he was just so good at it.

Curling fingers slightly around the trunk, Justin braced and then shivered in anticipation, his dick hard and leaking and straining against his pants waiting for what was to come. He watched from the corner of his eye as Brian raised his right hand and clenched his glove between his teeth. Ripping it off, he spat it out and let it fall carelessly to the ground, and then slid it down over Justin’s back to join the hand already, alternately, rubbing and groping at his ass, driving Justin nearly insane with want. 

“Mmm...fuck, Sunshine,” Brian murmured as he draped himself along Justin’s back. “You look delicious standing there completely helpless to my whims.”

“Brian…” Justin whispered, arching back to grind his ass against Brian’s crotch, seeking any kind of friction to sate the growing ache inside.

“None of that, naughty boy,” Brian said, snickering and smacking Justin’s ass when he grunted his displeasure. He gripped Justin’s hips and held the still. “I thought I told you not to move.” 

Actually, he told Justin not to move his hands, but he really wasn’t in the mood to argue with the semantics if meant delaying Brian’s dick sinking into his ass even by a minute. 

Which he needed to do like right the fuck now.

Brian just chuckled at his very verbal discontent and continued his physical torment, kneading and stroking his ass until Justin was nothing more than a pile of goo. And then, giving his ass one last squeeze, Brian reached down and gave another frantic tug on his snow pants, adjusting them so that they were resting just under the curve of it.

“Perfect,” he muttered under his breath, the hot air falling onto the back of Justin’s neck and sending another shiver coursing through his body.

He stepped away just long enough for the cold air to hit Justin’s ass anew, making his shudder and curse under his breath; that is until he hear the snap of a cap and then he shuddered for another reason. Prising Justin’s ass cheeks apart, Brian dipped cold, slick fingers between them and teased them along skin of his crack, slicking it further and drawing a sharp gasp from Justin.

“Oh, fuck me,” Justin cursed softly;especially when the lube started to warm up on contact. He’d forgotten that he’d swapped out the regular lube for the warming kind the other day.

“That’s the plan, Sunshine,” Brian snickered, teasing his fingers up and down Justin’s crack, stimulating the warming properties and teasing him in the same action.

“Then fucking stop playing around and get on with it already,” Justin demanded between grit teeth, squirming when Brian’s fingers brushed against his hole and then began drawing slow circles over the sensitive skin.

“Now, now, now, Princess,” Brian said mockingly, dipping the tip of one finger in and then pulling back and drawing more circles. Fuck, he just had to fall in love with a sadist. “All in good time.”

“And stop calling me Princess,” Justin groused, shoving his ass against Brian’s hand, hoping that the action would prod Brian into action. 

“Aren’t you just the demanding little brat today,” Brian said as he pulled his fingers away; much to Justin’s complete and utter irritation.

“Well, if you would just…” Justin demanded and then abruptly trailed off when Brian reached down and slid his middle finger home up to the second knuckle. “Oh, fuck...oh, yes…” he groaned, clenching his fingers tightly around the tree trunk as his muscles tightened around it.

“Like that, little boy,” Brian taunted, drawing the finger out nearly all the way before slowly pushing it in again, leaving Justin quivering inside.

But, rather than respond, something that he was currently incapable of doing anyway, Justin bore down on the finger, driving it in as far as it would go, keening when it scraped against that lovely bundle of nerves that is every man’s best friend. After his dick. Groaning as pleasure shot up his spine, Justin pressed his forehead to the trunk and rocked his hips, fucking himself on Brian’s finger and then cursing when Brian pulled away again.

“Now, now, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Brian looked down and then back up with a grin. “Figuratively speaking. I was just getting more lube,” he muttered and then slid a second finger in, brushing once again over that spot that lit Justin up from the inside out. “Fuck, you’re always so tight. Feel so good, Sunshine; I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Justin panted, his flushed cheek resting against his hands as Brian thrust and scissored his fingers, opening him up as slowly and methodically as possible. It was typically something that Justin loved and was even grateful for when they had the time; but right now, it just made Justin want to throw him down in the snow and impale himself on his dick.

“Fuck, enough with the teasing; get on with already,” he grumbled, shoving his hips back into Brian impatiently.

“Fine; mouthy brat.” 

Brian pulled his fingers out; and then quickly opened his jeans, pulled out his cock, slicked it and then positioned himself against Justin’s hole and thrust forward in one long, slow, smooth motion. Justin tilted his ass back to meet his thrust, hissing at the slight burn as his muscles stretched to accommodate Brian’s girth. Biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out, Justin inhaled deeply and held it as Brian rubbed his lower back and waited for him to adjust.

After a moment, his muscles relaxed and he nodded, breath hitching sharply as Brian pulled almost all the way out and then plunged in again, scraping across his prostate. Wrapping his arm around Justin, Brian plastered himself to Justin’s back and set a nice, moderate pace, pulling out halfway and then plunging back in and grinding his hips against Justin’s ass as he tried to embed his dick in as deeply as possible. 

“God, Brian…” Justin cried out, rocking his hips back to meet each one of Brian’s thrusts, and nearly screaming as his cock seemed to reach deeper and deeper inside him, scraping against places he hadn’t before. “Fuck, more!”

“Oh, fuck; you feel so good, Sunshine,” Brian gasped, pressing his damp brow and cheek against Justin’s as he rocked in and out of Justin’s body, his muscles taut and straining with every thrust. “Oh God; I can’t hold on much longer. Come for me, Justin; come _with_ me.”

Justin gasped as Brian stabbed at his prostate one last time and then cried out, his orgasm exploding over him in a white-hot flash of heat, and so overwhelming him that he nearly blacked out and missed Brian’s answering cry as he tightened around him. Panting harshly, he collapsed against Brian, his head swimming and completely unaware of his surroundings.

When he finally came back to Earth, Justin looked around, completely puzzled as to how they were now sitting on the ground, but satiated, he really didn’t really care.

“Ow!” Brian muttered, his brow resting on his shoulder and breath hot and harsh on Justin’s neck; he shifted uncomfortably beneath Justin.

“You okay,” Justin muttered back, still far too winded to move.

“Yeah, just landed on something sharp when my knees gave out,” Brian muttered; he removed one arm from Justin’s waist and shifted again, tugging at something beneath him. “It’s trying to permanently embed itself into my ass cheek. Ah ha!”

At that Brian, shifted again and then held up a miniature pine cone, slightly crushed due to their combined weight. Justin snorted with laughter and then disentangled himself from Brian’s clutches. He stood and tucked himself back into his pants and then offered Brian a hand up, which he took, albeit cursing all the way.

“What’s wrong now, dear,” He asked lightly, although he could probably guess.

“My ass is completely soaked,” Brian grumbled, swatting at the back of his jeans and then hissing. “And a chunk of snow just slid down them.”

“Told you to wear the snow pants,” Justin said, desperately holding back a laugh. “But noooo; you said there was no way you would ever fall over into the snow. Bet you’re regretting that now.”

“Ha ha,” Brian hissed, tossing a baleful glare over his shoulder as he tucked himself back into his sodden jeans. “You know, Sunshine; no one likes a smug asshole.”

“Well, You would know,” Justin blithely said; snickering when Brian just growled in response. At least until Brian spun around with intent. Then he slowly backed away from his husband, hands held out in front of him in supplication as Brian stalked towards him.

“Run, Sunshine,” Brian said in a low hiss. “Run fast and hard, because when I catch up with you, your ass is going to pay for your impudence.”

And with that threat, Justin took off chortling, leaving Brian to chase his laughter once more.


	11. Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Brian POV; Christmas Tree; Justin insisting on cutting down their own tree and Brian complaining about having to participate in all this Stepford Fag bullshit; Brian coercing sexual favors out of Justin in order to secure his participation; “Gimme that thing before you accidentally kill someone with it.”

“Achoo!”

Brian sniffled and rubbed his hands over his arms, completely ignoring his husband’s exasperated glare as he trudged through the snow to look at yet another tree that _‘might just be the one’ this time._ You know, unlike the last _fifteen_ that Justin, Gus and Jenny had stopped to look at before discarding it after finding some minute flaw that Brian couldn’t see for the life of him.

Pulling out a tissue, he coughed and blew his raw nose and then stuffed it back into his pocket, again ignoring the looks that Justin was sending him. He was _not_ sick no matter what the little twat thought. There was just something in the air that was making him sneeze. And wheeze. And cough. And generally had him feeling miserable.

It definitely was _not_ a cold.

Because if it were a cold, then the insufferable man he’d married would bundle him up on the couch and coddle him to death. And then he’d never get the chance to do all those lovely things the brat promised him in exchange for being here. And that was so not on. If he was going to be forced to drive an hour away and then spend hours tromping through the snow looking for the perfect, fucking Christmas tree, he was going to damn well get something out of it.

And all because this was the farm that Justin and his family had been going to for as long as he could remember. _‘It’s a Christmas tradition, Brian,’_ he said. _‘The kids will love it,’_ he said. _‘We can even donate a tree to those in need,’_ he said. _‘You’ll love it.’_

So far, he hadn’t seen anything to love about this situation; especially as Mikey and the guys had spent the entire evening before laughing at and teasing him about the coming trip. Seriously, what the fuck does _he_ know about chopping down trees? And what exactly is wrong with going down the street and picking out a damned tree?

It had worked for them for years, but all of a sudden, the trees at the local nursery weren’t enough. Oh no, they had to drive over an hour to go to Fleming’s Christmas Tree Farm (the Indiana farm opposed to the Alexandria farm, which was about fifteen minutes closer) because it’s a _‘fun-filled family experience for all.’_ Which is a lie, as _he_ was definitely not having fun right now no matter how much he liked to spend time with his son and Jenny.

There were about a million things that he could think of, that he would rather be doing.

Like holding his delightfully responsive husband down in their bed and fucking the shit out of him. That would be an infinitely much better use of his time than running after his three...his _two_ children and Justin. Although, sometimes he did wonder, as Justin tended to revert to the age he’d met him, rather than act his given age, at the most inopportune times.

Looking over at Justin, who was, in turn, inspecting tree number sixteen or seventeen, (he couldn’t fucking keep track), Brian rolled his lips under and slid a very heated look over him, lingering on that ass he loved so much. Fuck, the things he could do to that ass if only they were alone. But alas, kids; and not just his.

Justin tensed, his back going rigid as he turned a bit to the side, obviously very aware of Brian’s open admiration of his best asset. And then his husband shot him a warning look over his shoulder; Brian just grinned unrepentantly. Hey, it wasn’t as if he said anything. Justin sighed and rolled his eyes, and then resumed debating the pros and cons of the tree with Gus and Jenny.

Brian coughed again, doubling over this time due to the force and then sneezed, his nose dripping all manners of grossness that he didn’t even want to contemplate. 

Because he was _not_ sick.

Justin looked over with a frown, which, again, Brian ignored as he blew his nose. He was _fine_ damn it. Nothing, but nothing, was going to get in the way of his fun tonight. He couldn’t wait to have Justin at his mercy, totally submissive to his every whim with no arguments. He’d even started ordering all the pretty little accoutrements for his pretty, little pet.

Barely holding back a moan, Brian couldn’t help imagining a panting and beautifully ornamented Justin stretched and bound across his red leather chaise lounge. All that gorgeous pale skin uncovered with the exception of the baubles Brian had chosen for him. Fuck. He’d look so fucking good, his ass stretched, leaking with lube, (and come), and stuffed with his newest toy, just begging for Brian to fill him with something longer, hotter and so much more satisfying. 

But of course he’d just ignore him, taking his sweet time working his beautiful boy up into a frenzy before he finally caved to those beautiful pleas and...

“Dad...Dad!” Gus called, breaking through Brian’s thoughts. Brian looked up and met his son’s exasperated stare, the one that said that he’d been calling to Brian for far longer than he’d heard him do so. Gus huffed impatiently. “Stop thinking about Justin and come help us with this tree!”

“And just what makes you think, I was thinking about Justin?” 

Brian arched a brow, even as he flushed at having been caught out. Because even if Gus had no real idea of what he’d been thinking, the flush on Justin’s cheeks told Brian that _he_ , at the very least, had a damned good idea of the direction his thoughts had taken.

“Duh, Dad!” Gus rolled his eyes in the way only teenagers could when they thought their parents were being unbelievably dumb. “I’m thirteen, not three. I know what that look means.”

“You better not know what that look means!” Brian growled, remembering all too well his own first sexual experience at the age of fourteen. He would happily kill the person that laid a hand on his son if it were at all true. And they’d never find the body once he was done with it.

“Brian, stop harassing your son,” Justin said, sending him a look that told him not to go there. “It’s not what you’re thinking.”

Brian just pressed his lips together and looked away, trying not to project his own demons onto his son. He knew that Gus’ upbringing was eons away from his own; and his son would never fall into the trap of looking for love through sex as a result, but it was hard not to want to protect the kids from the ills of the world. The ‘most infamous shower scene since Psycho’ had taken a whole new view through the filter of a parent’s eyes. 

“And Gus,” Justin sighed, gesturing to a confused Gus. “Don’t tease you father; he’s still in denial that you’re a teenager. Now get your asses over here and help me with this tree.”

And yeah, it was best he put a cap on that. 

Gus was a good kid; he didn’t need to know the details of his father’s sordid past.

“Brian…” Justin called. Brian looked back over with a smile he was sure didn’t meet his eyes and was met with the concern filling his husband’s. 

Brian waved him off. They could talk later. When far too curious ears weren’t present. Justin compressed his lips, and didn’t push; but he knew he would be in for it later. Much later if he had anything to do with it. He shook it off, and smiled again, this time making much more of an effort so as not to ruin the kids’ day, and gestured to the tree.

“This the one?” he asked, getting back into the swing of things.

“It will do,” Gus and Justin answered at the same time; Jenny just rolled her eyes and sent a commiserating look Brian’s way. Neither of them had been very enthusiastic of this venture.

“Well then, let’s chop it down,” Brian said, dropping a bag near his feet, but before he could pull out the hand saw that he’d brought with him, Justin pulled out an axe from God know where.

“Uh, Sunshine...” Brian looked at the axe warily, wondering what the fuck Justin was going to do with it as it really wouldn’t be all that helpful in this situation. Did he think they were going to chop down a fifty-foot spruce rather than a simple ten-foot Douglas fir? “Do you even know how to use that thing?”

“Sure,” Justin shrugged. “You just lift and swing, right; what’s so difficult about it?”

Brian closed his eyes and counted to ten; and then counted to ten again, praying for patience.

“Christ!” he said, walking over to Justin and yanking the axe out of his hands. “Gimme that thing before you accidentally kill someone with it.”

“Hey!” Justin cried while Gus and Jenny sniggered, but Brian just ignored all of them as he walked back over to his bag. He dropped the axe next to it and then pulled out the hand saw. Arching a brow he held it up for everyone to see.

“Oh, well that makes much more sense,” Justin said, looking a little sheepish.

“Well, I’m glad one of us was thinking,” Brian said as he sent his husband a slightly mocking smile; Justin just flipped him off when the kids weren’t looking. “Didn’t you say you used to do this every year?”

“Well, yeah,” Justin shrugged again. “But once the tree was selected, we would run off and play in the trees. It’s not like I actually stood around and watched it being chopped down.”

And with that, Brian heaved an exasperated sigh and walked over and stood behind his husband; he looked over at Gus and Jenny, and seeing that they were facing the other way, yanked Justin against his body and ground his dick into his ass. Justin bit back a groan and sent him a chastising look over his shoulder. Brian chuckled, and flicking a quick look over at the kids, nipped his earlobe, whispering in low, dark voice. “You are going to so fucking owe me for this; that your ass is going to be paying for it well into next year.”

“I look forward to it...Sir,” Justin said with just the right emphasis on the word ‘sir’ that it shot straight to Brian’s dick.

Fucking tease; he knew exactly what that did to him.

Cursing under his breath, Brian looked around quickly, contemplating whether or not he could convincingly come up with a valid reason for him and Justin to go to the bathroom, so he could fuck his impertinent, little ass. But before he could come up with one, a disgusted voice broke through his thoughts, killing any hope for a quickie.

“God,” Gus said, his face screwed up in distaste. “Must you guys be so gross?”

“I think they’re cute,” Jenny said, a dreamy smile on her face.

And Brian thanked every God that was listening that she still wasn’t quite old enough to understand what exactly had happened. His teenage son on the other hand knew far more than he was comfortable with. Brian glared at the boy when he opened his mouth to fill the nine-year-old in on just how gross their parents were being.

“You would think so,” Gus grumbled, looking away from Brian and Justin with a huff.

Brian rolled his eyes; he sensed a talk coming on soon. Better to get it over with now before the hormones started raging out of control. Leaning further into Justin, he stated in a near inaudible voice, delighting when Justin shivered. “Your ass is mine tonight, little boy. I intend to reap my reward for putting up with all this Stepford fag nonsense.”

“Brian…” Justin whispered, his cheeks flushing further as his eyes darted to the kids.

“Oh my God, will you hurry up,” Gus said, stalking back towards the tree.

“Learn to put up with it, Sonny Boy; it builds character,” Brian smirked, letting go of his, now, squirming husband. It was only fair that if he had to deal with uncomfortable pants, that Justin was in a similar state. He knelt at the base of the tree, sending a shit eating grin to Justin. “Now hold this tree still while I cut it down. I’d like to get home before dark if at all possible.”


	12. Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,b>Prompts: Justin POV; Fireplace; Brian gets sick due to their misadventures in the snow and tries to convince Justin that a blow job is the cure to a cold; Justin drugging Brian in order to make him fall asleep; “I’m assuming you have a point to this?”

Justin had just started pouring the soup into a bowl when a shrill voice from the living room raked over his nerves for the dozenth time that night.

“Christ, where did you go to get that soup? Fucking New York?” Brian complained, his voice harsh and nasally between loud, hacking coughs.

Justin pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to quell the headache growing behind his eyes, but ignored the questions as he continued to ladle veggies and noodles into the bowl. He could do this. Just another thirty minutes and he’ll finally have peace and quiet. And then he could lay down and nap himself since he’d been awake most of the night listening to Brian’s not-cold.

“How long does it take to heat some fucking soup? Christ; at this rate, I’ll have likely starved to death before you get it in here,” Brian groused, his breath reedy as he tried to fight off another bout of coughing, because God fucking forbid the man actually admit to being sick.

Justin closed his eyes and prayed for patience as he banged his head against the cupboard door to the beat of his newest mantra. “I will not kill my husband; I will not kill my husband; I will not kill my husband. It is illegal and I look horrible in orange, and I would be missing out on years of glorious sex. I will not kill my husband.”

“Justin!” Brian yelled again, but never finished as he began to cough again.

“Maiming on the other hand…I’m sure I could get away with that,” Justin muttered as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out the Nyquil and dumped a liberal dose into Brian’s peppermint tea. He’d just tell Brian it was from that Chinese herbalist that he went to when Brian had cancer; he won’t know the difference.

“I’ll be right there,” Justin called, rolling his eyes as he picked up on the crabbing in the other room, although he couldn’t actually hear what exactly was being said. Which was probably just as well since it would lead to mariticide, and he was trying to avoid that. “I’m just finishing up that special tea I got you from the herbalist and then I’ll be right in, honey.”

Adding a substantial dollop honey to the tea to hopefully curb some of the bitterness, Justin placed the mug on the tray. Looking it over, he took a deep breath, picked up the tray and plastered a smile on his face as he headed to the living room. He could do this. Really.

“It’s about time,” Brian grumbled as Justin entered the room, and then sneezed three times in a row before then huddling back into the mound of blankets that had overtaken the chaise lounge sitting by the fireplace.

Justin barely kept from rolling his eyes at Brian’s dramatics and internally repeated his mantra one more time, albeit with a bit more force than the previous time. He walked over to Brian and set the tray on the coffee table before heading over to the corner to grab one of their TV trays.

“Well, it would have been here sooner if someone hadn’t spent nearly fifteen minutes trying to decide what kind of soup he wanted,” Justin reminded his cantankerous husband. Which was likely a mistake, but his patience only stretched so far.

Hence the Nyquil-doctored tea.

“Well, nothing sounded good,” Brian said a bit peevishly, grabbing yet another tissue and blowing his nose loudly. “Nothing ever does when I’m under the weather.”

Justin did roll his eyes this time; honestly, what was so hard about admitting you’re fucking sick? Grabbing the tray, he walked over to Brian and set it up without a word, knowing full well that he was on the verge of telling his husband to fucking get over it. And then he’d have to deal with a full-fledged Kinney meltdown and potential mariticide would be the least of his worries.

“Well, hopefully this will make you feel better.” _And put you to sleep so I can catch a fucking break,_ he thought.

Justin set the bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of Brian, (the first fucking soup he wanted before changing his mind five times and then going right back to the original chicken noodle), and then added a handful of saltines to the side. He then reached over and grabbed the doctored tea and added it to the TV tray, along with a napkin and utensils.

Grabbing the other tray, he quickly walked into the kitchen before Brian could comment. Pulling bread down from the cupboard, he buttered two slices and then grabbed some sharp cheddar out of the fridge and slapped them together before setting it into a pan he had heating on the stove. While the one side was toasting, he then grabbed another bowl and filled it with soup.

Flipping the sandwich, Justin let it toast for a couple of minutes before sliding it out onto a plate and then, after turning off the stove, piled everything on the tray and went back into the living room to eat dinner with his surprisingly silent husband. Not that he thought it’d last.

A feeling that was proven correct the moment he stepped over the threshold.

“This tastes weird,” Brian complained, grimacing as he took a sip of his tea.

“Yeah, well, I told you it came from that herbalist I visited when you were having problems due to the radiation,” Justin said as he sat down in a chair across from Brian. “He said it just the thing you need for a…” Justin trailed off as Brian glared at him, likely knowing he was going to utter the taboo word. Lord, give him strength. He continued on instead. “... a pick me up.”

Brian grunted and took another, much larger drink this time, he face screwed up in a disgusted moue. Justin was just glad that he was drinking it. Soon; oh God, soon.

“Besides, if _I_ had as much shit as you do clogging _my_ nose and lungs,” Justin said with a huff. “I’d think stuff tasted off as well. Just drink it. The last thing I need to do tonight is to drag your ass to the hospital because you’re dehydrated. And I know how much you’ll just love that. So, finish it all; it will make you feel better.”

_And I can get some fucking sleep._

Brian drained the cup and then set it aside, a coy look in his eyes. Or, at least that’s what Justin thought it was; it was difficult to tell considering how red and watery they were. But he figured he’d humor his husband because he really wasn’t in the mood for the resulting queen out.

“You know,” Brian said, his voice low and raspy; it was too bad that it was because of a cold and not due to something a lot more fun. Justin could really use a stress reliever right about now. “There is something that you could do for me that would really make me feel good.”

“Oh yeah?” Justin said, slightly amused that even sick, Brian was hitting him up for sex. It fucking figured. “And just what might that be, Mr. Kinney?”

“I was reading this article online today,” Brian said, taking another bite of his soup.

 _Wow, you **were** bored today,_ Justin couldn’t help thinking. Not that he’d actually say that aloud. He had learned his lesson a long time ago not to go there.

“Did you know that having a lot of sex can lead to a healthier, longer life,” he continued, pressing his hand against his mouth as if staving off a yawn.

Ah, well that made a whole lot more sense. He could quite easily believe that Brian would read that if it were about sex; even if it did sound like something Cosmo would write. Looking up at his husband, Justin nearly cheered to see Brian’s eyes drooping a bit, but didn’t because that would make Brian suspicious. And he already felt guilty for drugging his husband.

Well, mostly...somewhat? Okay, not at all, but considering the griping he’d dealt with for the past two days of this this not-cold, Brian was lucky he hadn’t smothered him with a pillow.

“It said that due to the releasing of endorphins at orgasm, that it relieves pain, soothing joint pain and headaches, and that they are natural mood boosters and reduce stress, leading to better self-esteem and a deeper intimacy between partners.”

“Like _you_ need an ego boost,” Justin snorted, snickering unrepentantly when Brian glared at him. But seriously, if Brian developed any more self-esteem there wouldn’t be room for Justin in their bed as it’d be taken up by Brian and his ego. “I’m assuming you have a point to this?”

“Yes,” Brian said, sounding a bit sulky. God, give him the strength not to murder the husband he usually adores. “Although, I think the answer should be obvious.”

“Seriously?” Justin asked, a skeptical look on his face. Of course, he knew what his husband was angling for; he wasn’t stupid. But unlike Brian, he knew that he was going to fall asleep before anything interesting happened. “Brian, I don’t think…”

Justin trailed off, contemplating his words, because like hell was he going to tell his husband that he didn’t think he had the energy for one of their very athletic fucks. That would just come across as a challenge to Brian and then Justin would be left hard and aching when the asshole fell asleep on him. Which he would given the Nyquil.

“I was just thinking that a blow job would be the perfect pick me up,” Brian said coyly, licking his lips as he ran half-mast eyes over Justin’s body, ending to stare pointedly at Justin’s crotch. (And was it bad that he was half wishing that it was due to the meds and not the other reason?) Brian’s voice was drenched in sex as he purred.  “It’s been almost a full day since we’ve had any fun; aren’t you missing it, Sunshine?”

Justin barely held back a snort and mentally cursed when his traitorous dick gave an interested twitch; because sick or not, his husband was still sexy as hell; and yes, it had actually been nearly two days, but who was keeping track? And for someone who was used to being molested at least once a day, if not more, yes, he was missing it. Damn it!

Biting his lower lip, Justin squirmed in his seat, trying to shove those far too enticing images from his mind; especially when Brian flashed him a knowing grin. Damn his overactive libido; one that had been honed and encouraged by his husband’s own highly active sex drive.

“Just admit that you do, Sunshine,” Brian teased, his infamous tongue-in-cheek smirk pasted on his face. Justin rolled his lips between his teeth in an effort not to say anything to encourage his already incorrigible husband. “There is no shame in it.”

Justin squirmed in his seat as Brian pushed himself out of the lounge and then lay down on the rug in front of the roaring fireplace, in the same exact position as he had when they first made love by it. Licking his lips, he watched as Brian pillowed his head on one hand while the other slowly trailed over his body to squeeze his already hard cock.

Fighting back a moan at the sight, Justin pulled his legs tight into his body and wrapped his arms around them, determined to ignore the highly charged scene before him. He could do this. Really. And he needed to resist because there was no way Brian was going remain awake long enough for anything to happen.

“You know you want to, Sunshine,”Brian rasped, palming his cock as he stared at Justin in complete need. “Remember the first time we fucked here after you returned from New York? How we made love in front of this fireplace until you were covered in come and could barely sit, let alone stand and it still didn’t quench the hunger? So, I turned around and slid up until your dick was in my face and mine in yours and we sucked each other until we could barely hold on, our dicks leaking with pre-come and sliding down each other’s throats until your lips were bruised. And then I flipped you around and impaled you on my cock, so hot and tight, once more and pounded you into the floor until you screamed?”

Justin did groan then, remembering all too well that day, and night, when he told Brian that he was sick of living in New York and he was coming home whether he liked it or not. No career was worth being away from him and the whole bohemian, starving-artist thing was vastly overrated. He had no idea what he’d been thinking when he left; he just remembered being overwhelmed by everyone telling how this was the right move for him and then he was there, alone and cold, without Brian and thinking that his friends were a bunch of assholes.

“Or, how about the night we put on our rings and vowed to each other that no matter what anyone said, that no matter how much our so-called friends tried to separate us for our own good, that we would always remember how much better we were together than apart,” Brian continued, his eyes closed as he slid his hand into his sweats and ran it over his cock.

“How we made slow love to each other, touching, sucking, licking until you all but melted into the rug beneath me. Then I opened myself up for you and slid down onto your hard, aching dick. I rode you, bringing us up until we’d nearly come and then taking back down, over and over for nearly an hour until finally, completely frustrated, you flipped us over and fucked me into the ground. God, you were so hot that night.”

Biting back a whimper, Justin cupped and squeezed his rapidly filling dick, his breathing shallow as Brian began to stroke his cock. Fuck, this was pure torture and Justin was starting to regret drugging his husband. It had been far too long since they’d had sex and, frankly, his hand, while working in a pinch, has always been less than satisfying.

“Mmmm...or how about our wedding night…” Brian murmured, his voice slightly slurred around the edges. “You looked so beautiful that night...I love when you’re dressed to the nines...it had been hours since we last fucked...and all...of our friends...were being utter...dickheads...and wouldn’t...let...us...leave. Couldn’t even wait...until...we...got in the room. Had to...fuck you...right...then...and there...against...the door.”

Justin clenched his hands into loose fists and waited for his husband to continue, and was just about to say fuck it and join him, when a familiar wheeze filled the air, followed by an even louder snore. Groaning in frustration, he cast a baleful glare at the now sleeping man, hand still on his cock, and muttered his mantra.

“I will not kill my husband; I will not kill my husband; I will not kill my husband. It is illegal and I look horrible in orange, and I would be missing out on years of glorious sex. I will not kill my husband.”

Running a hand through his hair, Justin exhaled explosively and glared at his far too tight pants, thinking this just figured. He finally had peace and quiet just when he really didn’t want it. All that glorious sleep he’d been fantasizing about when he’d come up with his grand plan was not going to happening now. At least not until he took care of his not so little problem.

But that too was easily remedied.

Justin unbuttoned his pants and was just about to pull the zip down to free his dick, when a sigh and a voice he never wanted to hear under these circumstances filled the room.

"You know, Justin,” his mother said in a wry tone, chuckling when Justin froze and looked over his shoulder in horror. “When you asked me to come over, I wasn’t expecting to walk into this. I thought when you grew up and moved out the house, it would be the end of my walking in on you in these awkward situations, but you and Brian live to prove me wrong.”

“Oh my God,” Justin groaned, his cheeks on fire as he stared at his mother in mortification.

Jennifer, for her part, just looked amused as she leaned against the kitchen door jamb, her arms crossed over her chest. Fuck, he had completely forgotten that he’d asked if she could run by Deb’s and pick up the soup that she’d made for Brian and bring it out since Justin hadn’t been able to get away from his whininess today.  

“Educational as it was,” she continued, obviously enjoying her son’s embarrassment. “I really didn't need to hear that much detail about your sex lives." 

“Mom…” Justin whined, dropping his face into his hands; Oh, God, he was never going to hear the end of this. Especially if his mother told Debbie, which she would because they were thick as thieves and lived to embarrass their children. “Could you please just not…”

“Oh, Justin, you act like you two are the only ones who have ever had sex,” Jennifer snickered, coming into the room and walking towards Justin. “I’ll have you know, back in the day…”

“Oh my God,” Justin cried, desperately trying to block the words out. He really didn’t need to know this about his parents.

"Although, not so long ago either; Brian does have a point, dear," Jen needled further as she ran a hand over Justin’s hair, her tone almost wistful.  "I remember distinctly, that there was this one time with Tucker; we had just gotten back from skiing in Vermont..."

"Mom!" Justin cried, shoving her hand away as he tipped his head back and stared at her in renewed horror. If he hadn’t wanted to hear these things about his parents, he _definitely_ didn’t want to know about his mother and her much younger boyfriend’s sex life. "Oh God, I'm going to have nightmares for life."

"Now, you know how I feel." Jen said dryly as she walked to the door, finally through giving Justin a bad time. “The soup is on the counter. I’ll just leave so you can take care of that.”

As if there was anything to take care of after that. Justin glared at his mother’s retreating back, and then turned his head, and glared at his blissfully snoring husband.

“You are so going to owe me for this.”


	13. Carolers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Brian answering the door nude; Bob Rivers twisted Christmas Carols - Grabe Yahbalz in particular; Brian tells Mikey he and Justin have to work and he brings the carolers as revenge; roleplay; “There seems to be some vital information missing.”

“So, Taylor,” Brian said as he leaned back into his seat and steepled his fingers together, watching Justin intently. “Here we are again.”

Much to Brian’s delight, Justin chewed on his bottom lip and looked down submissively into his lap like the good little subordinate he was playing. Licking his lips, he ran his eyes over his husband, fully enjoying the way he squirmed in his seat exactly as he would expect an inexperienced, untried intern would do in his place. And fuck, it got Brian hot.

He reached over to his desk and flipped open a file, and studied it for a moment get his breathing under his control. The last thing he wanted was to lose his composure since _he_ the one in control here, not this beautiful, delicious-looking treat in front of him. One he couldn’t wait to taste over and over and over again.

“I’ve taken the opportunity to look over your performance review,” Brian continued, licking his parched lips as he raised his eyes to meet confused and innocent blue. And fuck, Justin was far too good at this; he was already hard and leaking in his pants. “And I have to admit, I’m a bit concerned by what I’ve found.”

Justin bit his bottom lip, and it took everything he had not to reach over and yank his beautiful boy over the desk and fuck him right then and there. Especially when Justin didn’t break out of character once, but just dipped his head and looked at Brian through his lashes. 

“I’m not sure I follow you, Mr. Kinney,” Justin said, his confusion evident as he stared right back at Brian, his lower lip plump and bright red from where he’d been chewing on it. The little twat knew exactly what he was doing to Brian. “When I talked to Murph the other day, he told me that I had nothing to worry about.”

“Well, yes,” Brian said, looking down at the papers in front of him, which were, in actuality, nothing more than an expense report from his last business trip. “Truth be told, based on what is written here, you’re an exemplary employee. High marks across the board. What concerns me though, is there seems to be some vital information missing.”

“Oh?” Justin said faintly, arching a nonplussed brow. 

Brian leaned back and rubbed a hand over his jaw, his eyes intent on his chosen prey, bringing back that delightful squirming once more. Justin rubbed his hands over his thighs nervously before he clasped them together in his lap, his eyes wide and so, so blue and filled with apprehension as he studied Brian. And it took every bit of Brian’s formidable control not to squirm himself as his dick filled and hardened further if at all possible.

“Yes,” Brian mused as he tapped the sheet of paper in front of him. “You see, under the oral skills section, Murph has marked ‘NA’ for not applicable. Can you tell me why that is?”

“Oh, well,” Justin flashed a relieved grin, his eyes lighting up until they shone like stars. “I’ve never really had the opportunity to demonstrate my oral skills in my current position.”

Justin paused and looked at Brian hesitantly. Brian waved his hand, non-verbally telling him to continue with the gesture. Justin licked his lips and then looked down shyly. And fuck, Brian was having a hard time not jumping him. He so needed to bury his cock in the sweet, tight ass that has haunted him from the first day he’d seen him like now. 

“Artist, you know,” Justin shrugged modestly, an air of uncertainty hanging around him. He chewed on his lips again and paused thoughtfully, as if trying to decide if he should say anything more. Glancing up through his lashes, he finished coyly. “However, from the feedback I’ve received, from the very limited sources that have had a chance to experience the...pleasure of my oral skills, I’ve gotten nothing but praise.”

Brian narrowed his gaze, and then smirked when Justin dipped his head as if suitably chastened. Not that he was angry in the least. Oh no, he was imagining all the wonderful things those plush, strawberry lips could do for him and his dick. He could just see his dick sliding into the hot, exquisite, little mouth, and those glorious lips stretching and wrapping tightly around it.

Shifting in his seat, he barely held back the urge to growl when the teasing little twat smirked just enough to let Brian know he’d seen and understood the reason for his adjustment. _Just wait, little boy; you won’t be smirking once I get my hands on you._

“Have you?” Brian purred, uncrossing his legs and widening them until they were slightly splayed open in an effort to give his dick more room in his quickly constricting pants.

God, he couldn’t wait to have the boy between his knees, sucking him off slowly and deeply; swallowing him whole as he fucked that pretty mouth until he came down the boy’s throat. And then, he planned on flipping the little tease over and burying himself balls deep into that delectable ass if it were the last thing he did tonight. Consequences be damned.

“Indeed.” Justin looked down at Brian’s crotch and licked his lips; flicking eyes blown wide with lust back to Brian’s, he shifted in his seat and offered. “Would you perchance like a demonstration...Sir. I’d be happy to fulfill any need you might have.”

Brian exhaled explosively, his breath whistling between his teeth as he clenched them together in an effort to keep from coming in his pants like an untried school boy at those words. Would he like a fucking demonstration? Fuck yeah, he wanted a demonstration right the fuck now.

“Well, Taylor.” Brian paused and, swallowing thickly, spread his legs further apart in obvious invitation; but also said so that there were no misunderstandings between the two of them. “I do appreciate a man that is willing to do anything to satiate his boss’...curiosity. I would love a demonstration, if you’re so willing.”

“There is nothing I’d love better, sir,” Justin said as he rose and circled the desk; stepping between Brian’s spread legs, the boy dropped gracefully to his knees and flirted with him from beneath his lashes. “It’s always an absolute pleasure working for and underneath you, sir.”

“I do love an enthusiastic and competent staff,” Brian said, his breath hitching when Justin quickly undid the clasp of his pants and then slowly slid the zip down, his lips damp and shining in the low light as he once again licked them. “Makes coming to work a joy...”

Brian trailed off as Justin’s hand slid into his pants and wrapped around his dick, pulling it gently from his pants. He gave it a long slow stroke, and Brian groaned as he felt fine, blond hair brushing against his stomach and the boy leaned down and swiped the flat of his tongue over the tip, sending a jot of white-hot heat down his spine. 

Fuck, but the little twat had always been good at this.

“Is this okay, sir,” Justin asked as he slid his hand up and down the shaft a few times, making Brian curse under his breath.

“I have to say, Taylor,” Brian gasped, his toes curling when Justin slid his hand down further into his pants to cup and massage his balls. “You certainly have... certain laudable skills, but I have to confess; I’m not seeing much in the way of these fabled oral skills you were bragging about.”

Justin shot him an evil look and pulled abruptly away, startling Brian into issuing the string of expletives at the loss. Glaring at Justin for interrupting his well-constructed fantasy, Brian opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but soon fell silent when Justin tugged on his pants. 

Gripping the arms of his chair, Brian lifted up just enough for Justin to slid his pants and boxer-briefs over his hips. He sat back down, bare ass hitting the soft leather with a soft hiss as Justin pulled his clothing down over his knees to pool at his ankles.

“Well then, I better get to work then, sir,” Justin murmured coyly as he slid his hands up Brian’s bared inner thighs; Brian eyes fluttered shut, and he groaned when those talented, callused fingers once again wrapped around his dick and balls and gently squeezed and massaged them. “After all, it wouldn’t do for the boss to be dissatisfied with my performance.”

“No, that wouldn’t do at all, Taylor,” Brian murmured, tensing when he felt Justin move forward once more, his hair, like fine silk, brushing against his thighs; and then he groaned when his legs were pushed further apart. “Now just what are you going to do about?”

Brian knew he sounded a bit impatient, but enough was enough; he just wanted the boy to get on with it. He’d already spent all day watching his all too fine ass strut around the office in those, frankly, obscenely tight jeans; especially as the brat seemed to take great pleasure in bending over at every opportunity he could, making Brian regret choosing that particular outfit today. 

And he was done waiting for his reward.

In lieu of answering, Justin dipped his head into Brian’s lap and licked a hot, wet stripe up the underside of his cock. Groaning at the feel of Justin’s far too talented tongue on his dick, Brian groaned and slid his hand down into the boy’s hair and, entwining his fingers in the soft strands, clenched, bringing answering moan from the back of Justin’s throat. 

Stabbing his tongue into Brian’s slit, Justin swirled his tongue around the head before sucking it into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he did so. Brian hissed and bucked his hips, and then groaned as his dick slid further into that hot, tight heat, almost before Justin was ready to take him. Justin reached up and pinned his hips to the chair and worked his mouth up and down Brian’s shaft, licking and sucking, taking him in a little more with every pass, until he’d taken in his complete length and his nose pressed against his groin.

Fuck, he would never get tired of Justin’s lack of a gag reflex.

“Fuck, Taylor,” Brian hissed, and then groaned in disappointment when Justin pulled off with an audible pop. One that was short lived as Justin sucked first one ball into his mouth, sucking and laving it until Brian was squirming and then pulling off to pay equal homage to the other. “I may need to re-evaluate these oral skills of yours.”

Justin just chuckled, his hot breath sending shivers coursing through Brian’s body as it fell over sensitive areas, and continued his oral assault. Spreading his legs further apart, Justin pulled him forward until his ass was flush with the edge of the chair. And fuck, he loved when Justin did this; not that he’d ever let anyone know. That was a vulnerability he didn’t want getting out.

Brain gasped and clutched at the arms of his chair as Justin licked behind his balls, his tongue tracing a hot, wet path back until it brushed against the sensitive, furled skin of his hole. Biting back a curse, Brian’s legs went rigid and his back arched as Justin’s tongue circled and swirled around the tight bud there. He licked and teased, his tongue stabbing into the hole until Brian was nearly ready to come undone and then he pulled away, sliding his tongue back up over the perineum to tease his balls once again.

“Fuck, Taylor,” Brian panted as he sunk his fingers back into Justin’s hair and tugged, pulling his head back to where he most wanted it - his painfully hard and leaking cock. “Get on with it.”

“Now, now, sir,” Justin teased, his fingers sliding between his legs to tease his hole and perineum before cupping his balls and massaging. “Any job worth doing, is worth doing well.”

“Fucking tease,” Brian muttered, and then mentally cursed himself as he knew that this was his punishment for falling asleep on Justin the other night. But in his defense, it wasn’t his fault that his husband had decided to drug him into oblivion. 

And then Brian lost all coherent thought as Justin took him in his mouth down to the root; he sucked, cheeks hollowing as he pulled up, nearly drawing Brian’s orgasm from him in that single move. Fuck, the boy was way too good at this. Justin pulled up until just his head was in his mouth and licked and sucked and swirled his tongue around the head, paying close attention to the v-shaped area under his cock head, driving Brian nearly mad with want. 

“Fuck...Justin,” he whimpered, gasping as Justin began to bob his head up and down, his lips wrapped firmly around his shaft as he circled the base of his dick with a finger and thumb and matched the rhythm of his mouth in short stroking motion. “Feels so good.”

Humming, Justin swallowed him down a second time, and then, relaxing his throat, took him in as deep as he could. Swallowing around the head, Justin rolled Brian’s balls in his hand before sliding the tip of a lubed finger into his ass. Sucking as he slowly stroked his finger in and out, rubbing against the sensitive nerves there, Justin moaned, the vibrations of which made Brian keen as he suddenly shot down Justin’s throat. 

Panting, Brian slumped against the back of his chair and petted Justin’s hair as he came back down from his high and basking in the afterglow. Justin had always given the best blow jobs; honestly, he had no idea why bothered with other tricks when Justin had always, even at the start, been the best. He chalked it up to his immaturity and refusal to grow up these days.

“Mmmm...you do taste good if you don’t mind my saying so... sir.” Brian huffed and opened his eyes to find Justin licking his lips clean as he stared up into Brian’s face, a small smile on his face. “I’d be happy to demonstrate my oral skills for you at anytime as needed in the future.”

“Smart-assed, little fucker,” Brian grumbled good-naturedly.

Grabbing the little twat’s shirt, Brian hauled him to his feet and into his lap; he crushed their lips together, enjoying the taste of himself linger on Justin’s lips and tongue. Justin just groaned and wiggled until he was straddling Brian’s thighs with Brian dick pressing enticingly against his ass. He teased and nipped at Justin’s lips, leaving the boy a deliciously squirming mess and completely at his mercy in his lap. 

Coming back up for air, Brian tightened his grip and leered at the flushed boy, his tone mocking. “I have to admit it was an… adequate job; but I’m still not convinced that you have the skills necessary to maintain my interest and keep you in your current position, Taylor.”

Justin huffed in indignation, and it took everything in Brian not to laugh at his affronted expression. In truth, Justin had every right to be offended given the spectacular blow job he’d just received, but Brian wanted more. He _always_ wanted more. He could never seem to get enough of his boy and what he really wanted was to see him stretched across his desk, that delectable ass on display as he fucked him into oblivion.

“I’m thinking I might need a little more…” Brian paused for dramatic effect as he ran his hands over Justin’s ass, squeezing and kneading it as he stared down at the obvious bulge in his husband’s straining pants. “...persuasion if you know what I mean.”

Justin arched a brow and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, ‘greedy asshole,’ under his breath; but he dipped his head and quickly fell back into character.

“And just what did you have in mind...sir,” Justin asked, peeking coyly through his lashes. “After all, I’m not certain what other of my... skills might be in question.”

“Well, Taylor,” Brian licked his lips, his cock already twitching with renewed interest at the thought of Justin spread over his desk. “I’ve been hearing some very disturbing things about your ability to be a team player. A few of the ad executives have complained that you’re a bit of a wild card; that you tend to go off on your own and do your own thing, rather than use their ideas.”

Justin rolled his eyes, as this had been a legitimate complaint when Justin took over some of Brian’s more important campaigns; not that Brian had cared. Justin was the best artist he had and if people didn’t like it, they knew where the door was. Brian continued, ignoring his husband’s complaint about ‘incompetent assholes who wouldn’t know art if it bit them in the ass.’

“They question your ability to follow orders; and that concerns me. Perhaps, if you demonstrated your ability to follow my exact instructions, I’d be more willing to hear your side of the story.”

Justin huffed and sat back on his heels.

“Of course, sir,” Justin said, and then squeaked when Brian took the opportunity to grope the greatest ass in Pittsburgh once more, even as Justin tried to wriggle his way out of his lap. “I’d be happy to do anything you asked of me; what would you have me do?”

A wolfish grin spread across his face at those words before it dropped; schooling his face into an impassive expression, Brian rested his elbow on the arm of his chair and dropped his chin into his hand as he studied the boy. He had him just where he wanted him.

“Stand up, Taylor,” Brian commanded, his dick instantly hardening as Justin complied without question, his gaze rapt on Brian’s crotch. Licking his lips, he ran his eyes down over the boy, getting stuck on his spectacular ass again. Soon.

“Strip and stretch out over the desk, ass up!” he continued as he flicked his eyes back up to meet surprised blue. Smirking, he watched as Justin’s breath hitched and he twisted his hands into the edge of his sweater nervously.

“Sir…?” Justin said, a faint question in his tone as he took a step back. “Mr. Kinney…”

“Are you questioning my directives, Mr. Taylor?” Brian arched a brow; internally smirking when he saw Justin struggling not to mouth off. Meek and mild weren’t words that Brian would ever associate with Justin, but a promise was a promise. “I thought you wanted to keep your job?”

“Of course not, sir,” Justin said between gritted teeth as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Brian, eyes half-mast, leaned back to enjoy the unveiling. Fuck but his boy was gorgeous. 

Justin silently slid out of his clothes, letting them pool on the ground at his feet. Turning away, he draped himself across Brian’s desk, his hands gripping the edge and his ass deliciously displayed. Looking over his shoulder, he fluttered his lashes coyly.

“Is this what you had in mind, Sir?” Justin smirked as Brian just stared.

“That’s perfect, Taylor,” Brian purred, his dick hard as a rock as he took a moment to enjoy the sight before him. “It’s as if you read my mind.”

Standing, Brian walked over to the boy and ran his hands down his back, loving the way Justin’s back arched up into his touch. Pressing his lips into Justin’s neck, Brian smoothed a hands down over Justin’s ass and smirked into his skin as Justin squirmed when his fingers caught and latched onto something. 

“Well, well, well, well; what do we have here, Taylor,” Brian drawled as he discovered the butt plug that Justin has been wearing all day. “Have you been wearing this all day?”

“Yes, sir,” Justin said, his voice strained as Brian slowly slid the plug out to just the tip and then gasped as he shoved it back in, mimicking the fucking he planned to do as soon as he could get undressed himself.

“And just why is that?” Brian purred, delighting in the little noises Justin made as added he lube and fucked him with the toy.

“I like to be prepared, sir,” Justin gasped, his muscles taut as the toy scraped over sensitive nerves. “For _any_ wants or desires that my employer might need filled.”

“Naughty little boy; look at you, all ready to be fucked,” Brian said, sliding the plug out for the final time and setting it aside. He stepped back and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid out of his pants as he stared at Justin’s glistening hole. “Well, as your boss, I have to say that I admire, and am supremely grateful to, your dedication to your job. It will get you far in life.” 

Stepping up to Justin once more, he draped himself over Justin’s back, and was about to slid into that sweet, tight heat when his ears caught a discordant sound just beyond his office door.

“What the fuck is that?” Brian groused, his irritation evident as the noise got closer and closer.

Pulling abruptly away from Justin, Brian stalked to the door, just making out what he guessed was supposed to be singing, but really sounded like yowling cats in heat with the occasional scraping of nails on a chalk board. Whipping the door open, he stared balefully at his friends, unmindful of the fact that he was nearly naked and that his open dress shirt did little to hide his very prominent erection.

The guys stared at Brian with no little awe, the exception being Blake, who was in the back and unable to see and still singing Grabe Yahbalz by Bob Denver. Something Brian would have found funny if hadn’t been for the fact that the assholes were interrupting his fun time.

“Just what the fuck are you guys doing here?” He demanded, staring at a still gaping Ted, Todd, Michael, Ben, Emmett, Brandon and now, Blake; who had finally caught onto the others’ problem.

And really, he didn’t get why they were all gaping like morons since it was nothing they hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t like Brian shied away from showing off his goods.

“Um,” Ted stammered, finally averting his eyes. “Well, you see…”

Brian arched a brow and waved his hand in a hurry it up motion.

“Michael was bitching that you were being a crabby, old Scrooge, and refused to go out for drinks because you were working yet again,” Emmett said, completely unruffled by Brian’s nudity. But Brian guessed when you were as gifted as Emmett, it wouldn’t phase him much. “But, given the circumstances, I’d say that you have other plans and our presence is not needed or wanted.”

“What was your first clue?” Brian asked sarcastically, even as he glared at a blushing Mikey. 

He should have known this was his idea. Likely he’d gotten all butt hurt when Brian told him no yet again, and he thought this would be a suiting revenge without really thinking it over. Mikey should have known by now that Justin would have had his balls if he decided to work overtime during the holidays; and since Brian valued those far too much, there was no way in hell that he would test Justin’s resolve. His husband got creative when he was pissed.

“Fuck,” Brandon breathed, still staring at Brian’s dick. Brian couldn’t help preening. It was nice to know he still had it. “I’m almost disappointed that you reneged on our bet.”

“Get your eyes off my man, Brandon!” Justin called, glaring at the other man as if he was hoping he could set Brandon on fire with the sheer force of it.

Which brought Brian back to the matter at hand - he needed to get these idiots out of here before Justin got pissed and stormed off, ruining all of his evening plans. And no fucking way was that going to happen. It was bad enough his plans were delayed to his not-cold as Justin referred to it.

“Ted.” Brian cast a gimlet eye on his CFO, knowing if anyone would get these assholes out of here, it would be him. If for no other reason than he wanted to keep his very lucrative job.

“Yes?” Ted asked hesitantly, eyes still averted.

“If you don’t want to get fired, I suggest you and the rest of these assholes get out of here now.” Brian crossed his arms over his chest, inadvertently pinning his shirt against his chest and making his dick stand out even further. Not that he cared.

“Of course, Brian.” Ted nodded and began pushing the others out of the building.

“And Ted,” Brian called, waiting until his CFO halted and looked over his shoulder.

“Yes?” Ted asked nervously, his hand tightly gripping Blake’s. It was good to be feared.

“Stop listening to Mikey,” Brian drawled, rolling his eyes. “It will only end in tears.”

Ted nodded again and then quickly squired the lot of out of the offices, muttering under his breath that he was never listening to Michael again. Wise move. Brian slammed the door shut and then stalked back over to his waiting boy.

“Now, where were we, Mr. Taylor?”


	14. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Justin POV; Candles could go one of two ways - we can go sweet, with them making love in the candlelight; or we could go naughty with them experimenting with melted candle wax. Or both; Justin is going for sweet and when it gets too emotional for Brian to handle he’ll bring it around to naughtiness; Justin paying back his promise to be submissive to Brian for a day for Christmas Tree; “What the fuck is wrong with him?”

Justin studied his checklist and then looked around the loft one final time to make sure everything was in place. Candles in place and lit? Check. Large living room cushion, (because like hell was he kneeling on the hardwood floor), covered with a tarp and a sheet? Check. Table set up with a bucket of water, a bowl of ice, the special paraffin candles Brian had ordered, scrubbie, matches, mineral oil, drip plate, rags, wet cloth, etc.? Check.

All seemed in order; now he just had to wait until Brian was done with his shower.

He took a deep breath to calm the fluttering in his stomach, stemming both from excitement and nervousness. Chewing on the tip of his thumb, he hoped that he hadn’t forgotten anything. And more to the point, he hoped Brian wouldn’t be upset that he’d done this.

Technically, it was his day to decide on everything that day, as per their agreement for Brian coming to the tree farm, including, and up to, what Justin was wearing that day. But he also knew that this was something Brian had wanted to try for a while, and he would never move forward with it today because he wouldn’t want to pressure Justin into it due to their agreement.

And, Justin was ready to give it a try; had been for a while, actually; but they had both been far too busy with work and all of the holiday nonsense to sit down to a full night of play. And given they’d booked this day for themselves, he figured now would be the perfect time, and just an additional flair to the rest of the ‘decorations’ Brian had bought for tonight.

Toying with the gold and garnet collar and gold body jewelry he’d set out on the table next to a length of blood-red ribbon and other things Brian had ordered, Justin inhaled sharply as he heard the shower turn off. Quickly kneeling in the middle of the cushion, Justin bowed his head and clasped his hand behind his back, his heart thundering so loudly in his ears that he barely heard Brian bitching as he came out of the bathroom.

“Fucking Michael,” Brian groused, the irritation at their interrupted role play still evident in his tone. 

Justin couldn’t really blame him; you’d think after nearly thirteen years together that Mikey would have learned not to get involved, but he just couldn’t seem to let go no matter how many times Brian told him that what he did with his life was none of Mikey’s business. The constant interference was getting irritating; he really had no idea how Ben put up with his bullshit.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Brian said as he moved around the room, likely looking for his robe. “I told him that we were fucking busy and not to disturb us, and what does he do?”

Justin didn’t bother to answer the obviously rhetorical question; something proven correct as Brian barrelled on without pause.

“Send the fucking calvary to serenade - if you can even call that caterwauling serenading,” he griped, his steps heavy on the stairs as he came down them and into the room, still speaking. “To serenade us with the most fucking ridiculous…”

Brian abruptly trailed off as he entered the room; and Justin was dying to see the expression on his face, but knew to keep his head bowed until Brian gave him permission to look up. Although, he could easily imagine the lust in his husband’s eyes as he stared at a naked, and well-oiled, Justin submissively kneeling on a blood-red sheet in the middle of the room.

“Justin…” Brian’s voice lilted in a faint question as he came forward.

He crouched before Justin and, sliding a finger under his chin, tilted it up until they were eye to eye, a hint of concern in his. Justin met that questioning gaze without hesitation. He had no doubts in going forward with their night.

“What is your command, sir?” Justin asked with lowered eyes.

Brian inhaled sharply, his grip tightening on Justin’s jaw as his dick visibly hardened under Justin’s watchful gaze. Licking his lips, Justin felt his breathing hitch as Brian’s thumb brushed over his lower lip, and his husband’s breath was audibly labored as he let Justin’s chin go to stroke the smooth skin Justin had on display.

“Are you sure about this?” Brian asked, trailing a hand over his chest; skin that he’d thoroughly shaved, along with other areas, when he showered this evening. The last thing he’d wanted was trying to pull wax out of his body hair. “I know we’ve discussed it before, but you don’t have to…”

“I’m sure,” Justin said firmly, thrilled that Brian was so concerned with obtaining his consent.

Exhaling explosively, Brian growled and grabbed his chin and roughly tilted it up once more before crushing his lips against Justin’s. Groaning, Justin automatically part his lips, sucking on the tongue that impatiently claimed his mouth. They kissed for several breathless minutes before Brian tore his mouth away, his breathing shallow, and rested his brow to Justin’s.

“Fuck, you are so hot like this,” Brian rumbled as he crushed their bodies together, and then moaned as his silk-clad erection slid against Justin’s bare cock. His arms tightened around Justin, and his hands clenched around Justin’s waist in an obvious effort to hold back his desires, obviously still wanting to talk it out. “But I think we should really talk about this…”

And while Justin appreciated the gesture and thought that Brian wanting to discuss this was amazing, he didn’t need to. They’d already had this discussion along time ago, before they even started implementing some of the more advanced methods in their play. And although they had never introduced wax into it, they had talked about their wants and boundaries extensively and he didn’t feel the need to go over it all again. And said so.

“Brian,” Justin said, cutting him off and soothing his continuing worries. “I trust you. And we’ve already talked about everything before; I don’t feel the need to go over everything again. The same rules apply and we’ve already agreed to color-coded safewords.”

Brian swallowed thickly as he stared deeply into Justin’s eyes; and then, seeing whatever it was he was looking for, changed demeanor, taking on a commanding presence that always sent a shiver down Justin’s spine. God, how he loved when Brian got like this. Standing, Brian caressed his cheek once more and then stepped back.

“Kneel,” he commanded, his voice firm as he walked over to the table with all their goodies. He grabbed one of the long lengths of ribbon and continued. “Hands behind your back.”

Justin’s breath hitched as Brian stepped behind him and he felt cool ribbon caress his skin as Brian dropped to his knees, his thighs bracketing Justin’s.

“Last chance to back out, little boy,” Brian murmured against his ear as he started threading the ribbon around his wrists and arms. “After that, you’re mine.”

“Do your worst,” Justin said, glancing coyly through his lashes, knowing full well that he’d pay for his current cockiness and thrilling at the thought of it.

Brian grinned wolfishly as he continued his task. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** I want to take this time to address wax play and just why I focused more on the set up and the consent issues rather than the actual play. First of all, I've never actually done this myself in either role. I did do a little research, enough to know about what equipment might be needed, and even the temperatures of waxes. I even read a couple of articles where they discuss adjusting the heights you drop wax and other ways of adjusting the temperature of the wax. But I repeat, I have never done this myself and didn't feel comfortable with actually writing a scene for it as I didn't want to get something wrong. 
> 
> Wax play is an advanced play in the BDSM scene from what I understand; so I caution people to actually find out more before you doing anything. I am NOT an expert by any means, so please do not read this and then try it. Find out more. 
> 
> Second, I have major issues with certain things I've read where it is obvious that the writer has no idea what they are talking about when it comes to BDSM (Fifty Shades of Grey anyone? *shudders*). Which is why I spent time talking about the consent issues and things of that nature. Again, I'm not an expert by any means, and anything I have done is decidedly on the vanilla side. So again, and I stress, do your research before playing these kinds of games. 
> 
> I'll jump off my soap box now.


	15. Ornaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** Just an FYI - the links in the story are NSFW. Plus, while I tried to find pics with the male form, I didn't find anything I liked; so you'll have to make do with the female form.
> 
>  **Prompts:** Brian POV; Ornaments; Brian binding Justin with blood red ribbon; decorating him with gold body jewelry a la his promise in Bell; Justin paying back his promise to be submissive to Brian for a day for Christmas Tree. Accidentally getting burned due to the wax.

Brian stepped back and hummed, admiring his handiwork; fuck, but his boy was beautiful like this, and blood red had always been a gorgeous color against all that pale skin. He’d always loved when Justin wore it; and even better, was having him bound in blood-red satin ribbon, completely helpless to his every whim.

Justin made a small noise in the back of his throat as Brian ran a hand over his shoulders and tilted his head in Brian’s direction, his eyes blind to the movement due to the same-colored blindfold across them. But he didn’t say a word as he knew that Brian would follow through on his threat to gag him if he did so. And he really didn’t want that as he had plans for that mouth.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, his fingers tracing the streaks, swirls and drops of blood-red and honey-colored wax on Justin’s shoulders, chest and back; Justin hissed at the contact, the skin still sensitive due to their earlier play.

Brian had made sure to special order the candles he used - a special blend of cosmetic-grade paraffin wax with skin safe dyes - but with a melting point of between 115 to 125 degrees, the first couple of drops still burned a bit until they got the right distance. And Justin had always had sensitive skin, made all the worse due to his allergies, and Brian wanted to be sure Justin wouldn’t have a reaction to the wax.

Sliding his hand back over his shoulder to trail his fingers over the soft, pale skin of Justin’s neck, he fingered the yellow-gold, curved bands of gold lying resting there, each band dotted with a square of pyrope garnet. He’d briefly considered rubies for the collar, but liked the blood-red color of the garnet better. The collar laid flush against Justin’s skin, tight enough to keep from snagging, but not tight enough to choke. And God, he loved the way it looked on him.

Justin’s Adam’s apple bobbed as Brian traced the the lines of the collar, slowly circling until he stood once more in front of his husband. And then gasped as Brian latched onto the gold and garnet chain dangling from the collar and gently tugged, pulling at the nipple clamps attached to the chain. Brian licked his lips as Justin’s back arched, but he otherwise remained still and silent.

Such a good boy; he’d trained him well.

He tugged on the chain again, revelling in the way Justin trembled each time he did, and admired his other handiwork. Another gold and garnet chain attached at the nipple clamps and hung down Justin’s torso, and attached a final, double-stranded, gold and garnet belly chain that rested low on Justin’s abdomen. Again, the body jewelry was a special order to go with blood-red ribbons that made up the rest of Justin’s ornamentation.

Under the chains laid a length of ribbon, [crisscrossed over his torso](https://imgur.com/Wh15mUd), starting around the neck and then brading down until it was wrapped under his arms twice, passing through the braid and pulling it taut to form a diamond. The ribbon, purely for decoration purposes, continued down over his body in the same fashion until it threaded between his legs, and around his upper thighs and wrapped loosely around his cock and up again.

Brian slid his hand down and wrapped it around Justin’s engorged and leaking cock, the Christmas wreath cock ring resting at the base, and acting like the constraint that the ribbon wasn’t. Giving a slow stroke, he smirked Justin choked and made a low, strangled yelp in the back of his throat, pre-cum dribbling from the tip as he circled the head with his thumb. Justin struggled a bit against the [ribbons that bound his hands and arms](https://imgur.com/3xyjZVh) behind his back, but quickly fell complacent when Brian hissed in disapproval.

Releasing Justin’s cock, Brian lifted his hand and trailed his fingers over Justin’s cheek, tracing the beautifully cut cheek bones down to his mouth. He cupped the jaw and tilted it up until Justin’s face and hair caught the low light, gilding it, and he would have been looking in Brian’s eyes if he hadn’t been blindfolded.

“Such a beautiful mouth,” he murmured as he stroked Justin’s bottom lip with his thumb and asked rhetorically. “I think it needs something filling it, don’t you?”

Justin’s breath hitched and he licked his lips, giving a small nod of his head; although, he didn’t really need to; they had already discussed tonight’s events earlier. But Brian was glad to see that his husband was still on board since they’d tried a couple of new things tonight.

“But first things first,” Brian said as he turned and walked over to the coffee table. Picking up a small, red, squeezy ball, Brian walked back over a put it in his husband’s hand and waited until Justin had a firm grip on it. “You know the rules - if you need me to slow down, squeak it three times; if you need to stop, squeeze it to get my attention and drop it. Nod if you understand.”

Justin gave a firm, decisive nod of his head.

“Good boy,” Brian praised as he slid his hand onto the back of Justin’s head; curling his fingers into the fine, blond hair at the crown, he rubbed his dick over Justin’s lips, teasing him for a moment and then commanded. “Suck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candles based on these on Etsy.


	16. Reindeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Justin POV; Reindeer; brown, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer g-string; Justin and Brian stumbling into Michael dancing for Ben to Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree; Captain Astro; “My eyes! They bleed!”

Justin’s eyes stung and watered as he stared, utterly transfixed by the sight in front of him. And not in a good way. No, what he was looking at defied all explanation, defied all belief and it was definitely something he couldn’t unsee, although he desperately wanted to.

Because there, just beyond the door, was Michael dancing, (or Justin thought it was supposed to be dancing, but was really some sort of spasmodic twitching), in nothing but a brown, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer g-string that looked awfully familiar.

He couldn’t believe that Michael had actually…

Justin cut that thought off because it was quickly wandering into no man’s land and headed straight for enemy territory. He just never wanted to go there.

Scrubbing at his eyes in the hopes of erasing the last two minutes of his life, Justin silently shut the door and leaned his head against it. He couldn’t even look at Brian because then he would have to face the reality of what he’d seen and Brian’s oh-so-droll commentary.

And he just couldn’t do it yet; because, seriously, what the fuck?

His evening had started out so well too.

He and Brian had just finished a very energetic fuck fest complete with all his favorite things. (And what a lovely time it was, even if his ass was a bit sore. Brian had been a bit wound up since being sick wrecked havoc on their sex life the past few days.) And his stomach had just grumbled, letting him know of its impending demise if he didn’t feed it right fucking now, when the phone rang and Mikey had invited them for dinner.

Hours of great sex? Check.

Food he didn’t have to cook for himself? Double check.

All was looking up in Justin’s world when Brian told Mikey they would be there in an hour and that they would bring the wine and dessert. The problem came when they didn’t hit as much traffic as they had expected and ended up showing up to Michael’s thirty minutes earlier than they had anticipated. And then Justin’s evening went to shit.

They had just walked up to the door when the weirdest version of Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree began to play. It sounded like it had been remixed for club play, but why on Earth anyone would want to listen to Christmas carols at a club, he had no idea. Frankly, he went to Babylon to get away from all the so-called Christmas cheer.

Justin had looked over his shoulder and sent Brian an inquisitive look, but Brian just shrugged his shoulders as if he had no fucking idea either. Turning back, Justin knocked on the door and waited for a few moments, but when no one came, he figured he wasn’t heard over the music and knocked louder.

When again, no one came to the door, Brian, being the impatient fucker that he was, told Justin to ‘just open the fucking door and go in; it’s fucking freezing out here.’ Shrugging, Justin turned the knob and swung open the door just as Michael tore off his tear-away pants to reveal his newest acquisition to his smiling husband.

Justin blinked, his mouth gaping as he stared at what he thought might be Michael’s attempt at twerking, but really just looked like he was having a bent over seizure. He blinked again and then swiftly shut the door praying to whatever Gods that might be listening that they erase the last few seconds of his memory. Because that was something he’d never wanted to see.

“Oh, fuck no!” Justin whispered in horror, the scene still playing behind his eyes.  “My eyes! They bleed!”

“Don’t be such a drama princess,” Brian snickered, obviously enjoying Justin’s pain.

“Are you kidding me?” Justin demanded as he whipped around and gave his husband an incredulous stare. “Did you not see what I saw?”

“You forget; I’ve known Mikey since we were fourteen,” Brian rolled his lips under, a sure sign that he was holding something back. “I’ve definitely seen worse.”

“There couldn’t be anything worse that.” Justin shuddered; fuck, how was this is life? First the sex toy list of doom and now Mikey twerking. What next? Ted playing leather Daddy?

Oh, wait; that'd already happened. Fuck his life.

Brian hesitated, and then sighed explosively as he held up a hand and began ticking off on his fingers. “Mikey. Captain Astro underoos. Whipped cream. And an orange dildo.”

Justin just stared at his husband uncertain of what to say.

“Don’t ask,” Brian huffed, yanking out his phone and quickly typing something into it. “Seriously. I don’t even want to go there.”

“Oh, fuck no! Why would you do that?” Justin exclaimed as his mind filled with images he could never unsee.

“Just sharing the love, honey,” Brian drawled with a mocking smile; and the frowned when his phone beeped. He pulled up the message and snickered before typing again.

“I need to you to take me home and fuck the shit out of me. Now!” Justin demanded as he grabbed the lapels of Brian’s coat and shook him. “Anything! Just make me forget!”

Brian rolled his eyes; but then he typed something into his phone again and then shoved it back into his pocket. Grabbing Justin’s hand, he tugged him back down the driveway, opened the car door and shoved him in. Slamming the door, he rounded it and got into the driver’s side.

“You’re lucky you’re so fucking adorable,” Brian groused as he started it, pulled away from the curb and headed down the street. “Otherwise I don’t know how I’d put up with the queening out.”

“Bite me,” Justin spat, squirming away when Brian stopped at the light and proceeded to do so, giving him a firm bite on the neck.

“With pleasure,” Brian whispered against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Justin rubbed his neck, a low thrum of pleasure filling him as Brian licked the area and then pressed a hot, wet kiss to his pulse. Fuck, and just when he thought he’d never get hard again, his dick had to wake up and prove him wrong. Although, he supposed he should be happy about that; at least he knew that Mikey’s show didn’t do permanent damage.

And yeah, still not thinking about that.

“You know, Sunshine,” Brian mused, looking at him from the corner of his eyes as he started to drive down the street once more. “That g-string looked awfully familiar.”

And fuck! He was hoping that Brian hadn’t gotten a good look at that.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Justin said, all innocence.

“Sure you don’t,” Brian snorted, looking back out the windshield as he headed towards Liberty Avenue and likely the diner. “I guess it’s just pure coincidence that it showed up a few days after you were looking over that list.”

“Stranger things have happened,” Justin said with a bright smile that he knew didn’t fool his husband in the least. The man just knew him far too well.

Brian snorted again, rolling his lips between his teeth as he stopped and looked at Justin incredulously as he said, “And then there was this strange charge to our card as well.”

“Was there?” Justin asked, picking at his sleeve. “I didn’t notice.”

If Brian thought he was going to break down and actually admit to sending the g-string to Michael, he was seriously delusional. And didn’t know him as well as he thought he did. Although, Justin had to admit, he never expected Mikey to actually wear the damned thing. He grimaced as he thought back to the show they’d just left behind. How did Ben not bust out in laughter?

 _That_ was true love right there.

“Someone’s been a naughty boy.” Brian whispered as he leaned over and nipped the lobe of Justin’s ear. “I’m thinking he needs a firm talking to.”

“Fuck me,” Justin groaned, squirming in his seat as Brian’s hand crept slowly up his thigh to cup his dick, and then gave it a gentle squeeze for good measure.

“Oh, yeah, we’ll be doing that too,” Brian said, his eyes hot as they trailed down over Justin’s body, and landing on his rapidly filling cock. He licked his lips and then sent Justin a wolfish grin as he turned away and continued down the street to look for parking.

“But for now, let’s feed the monster in your stomach before it decides to break through and destroy the world. It’s going to be a long night and I don’t plan on stopping to feed you.”

Oh, fuck; what had he gotten himself into?


	17. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Brian POV; heavy making out in public; drinks to drown his sorrows (a.k.a. horniness); watching Justin happily chat with someone, feeling grumpy ‘cause he's kind of a misanthrope who would be happy to spend the whole holiday at home alone with his husband; “Is that what this is?”

Brian studied his prey carefully, watching as he flit around the room like the little, social butterfly that he was; truth be told, Justin was the only reason that Brian was here in the first place. Brian had never been a fan of Christmas. His childhood had been a string of one too many Christmas mornings with nothing under the tree, not that there was a tree to begin with; and one too many nights of listening to his parents drunkenly blame the other for their predicament in life.

And those were the good days.

He never mentioned the bad if he could at all help it.

Which was why he would have much preferred to spend the evening curled up with Justin next to the fire at Britin, having a drink, and doing other much more pleasurable things than making nice at Lindsay and Mel’s Holiday party. And he would have insisted on it too if he hadn’t been ganged up on by his Sonny Boy and the brat that he calls his husband.

Resisting a set of blue puppy dog eyes was nearly impossible, but the added weight of a second pair of puppy dog eyes, this time in hazel - it was a deadly combination; and one that Brian had never been able to resist. And his brats knew it; using them with unfailing accuracy to get their way each and every time he balked.

As if knowing that Brian was thinking about him, Justin looked up at that exact moment, and smiled that bright sunshine smile that always got him what he wanted, and waved. Brian grimaced internally, but couldn’t help but smile back. He had never been able to resist that smile for long; even at the very beginning.

Justin blew him a kiss like the sap he was and then turned back to his conversation with Molly and Daphne; which, based on their excited expressions, must be about the announcement that he and Justin were planning to make on Christmas Day. Brian sighed; he wished that Justin had waited to tell them with the rest of the family, but he also knew that if he hadn’t confided in someone, he might have literally exploded.

Bursting at the seams would have taken on a whole new meaning.

Heaving another bored sigh, Brian rolled his eyes as Lindsay fluttered around the room like the wannabe Suzie Homemaker she pretended to be, but could never quite accomplish. He watched her antics with a frown, knowing that something was off, yet not caring enough to find out. But, of course, like most things in his life, that was not to be.

Brian groaned aloud when she scanned the crowd and then homed in when she spotted him, cutting through the crowd with determination as she headed his way. He so didn’t need this tonight. Deftly skirting the food and beverage table, Brian grabbed one of the red-colored cups filled with something he didn’t recognize, but had enough rum that he didn’t care, as he passed.

Easily losing himself in the crowd, he smirked when she huffed and all but stomped her foot when she realized she’d lost him. She had been trying to corner him all night to talk about something, (likely another bitch fest about Justin’s career and her lack of a place in it), and he just didn’t have the time, patience or energy to pander to her whims.

He downed the drink without really tasting it and leaned up against the wall, hoping to relax until Justin was ready to go, but Lindsay couldn’t leave well enough alone. She looked over at Justin with a gleam he didn’t like and started toward him. Rolling his eyes, Brian set his cup aside and swiftly strode over to Justin, knowing that if he didn’t intercept him before Lindsay did, there would be hell to be paid.

And he really did _not_ want to deal with an irritated, vindictive Justin tonight.

Plus, they hadn’t done anything at someone else’s house in a long time; and if he played this right, he might just talk his husband into a little fun to pass the time.

“Excuse us, ladies,” Brian said with a charming smile as he wrapped an arm around Justin’s waist; he glanced over his shoulder and was relieved to see that Debbie had waylaid Lindsay long enough for him to get Justin away.  “I need a word with my husband.”

Daphne and Molly tittered, obviously quite aware that a discussion wasn’t what Brian had in mind. Justin flushed and squirmed and tried to pull away from him, but Brian just cinched his arm tighter around Justin’s waist, not about to relinquish his prey now that he had him.

“Well, don’t let us hinder you” Daphne laughed and linked arms with Molly, throwing over her shoulder as they practically skipped away. “I wouldn’t want to get in the way of a husbandly tête-à-tête. God knows the last one I interrupted was...inspiring.”

Brian grimaced and ignored the giggling that followed that comment; that was definitely an incident he didn’t want to remember. It wasn’t so much that Daphne had caught him and Justin fucking in Justin’s old room; he could have gotten endless weeks of teasing out of it. The bad part was that Mother Taylor had also come along to see what was taking them so long since dinner was on the table and everyone was waiting on them.

Reliving their heyday and being discovered playing naughty schoolboy and experienced older gentleman by his mother-in-law was definitely _not_ something he ever wanted to experience again. Especially as she was all too aware of the reality of those roles when he and Justin first met, and really didn’t need the reminder no matter how much she loved him now.

Brian shuddered internally and dragged Justin away from the crowd, leading him into a quieter, less populated part of the house. Glancing over his shoulder as they slipped from the room, Brian heaved a sigh of relief to see that Debbie had been joined with Mother Taylor, who nodded to him as they left, and they were keeping Lindsay adequately occupied.

Maybe they could slip out with no one noticing…

But first, he had a promise to cash in.

“Brian...” Justin said, a hint of censure in his tone as they wound their way through the rooms; likely thinking that Brian was planning their escape. But once Justin realized they were heading away from the door, he frowned. “Wait...where are we going?”

“You’ll see in a moment,” Brian promised as he walked through and closed the door to the sunroom and then quickly made his way toward the opposite door connecting to the mudroom. “I have something I want to show you...”

“Brian, I’ve seen _that_ countless times,” Justin said with a knowing smirk. “After eight years of dating and five years of marriage, it’s hardly a surprise anymore.”

Brian laughed, and yanked Justin against him. Walking him towards the mudroom doorway he smiled down into Justin’s grinning face and chided him. Not that he wasn’t correct, but still.

“Naughty boy,” Brian snickered as he pushed Justin against the door jamb, and leaned in, his body flush with Justin’s.  “It isn’t that; although, it could easily lead to that.”

Justin looked less than convinced as he tilted his head up and arched a brow.

“So, just what is it that you want to show me if it’s not that?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and snuggled into him.

“Look above us,” Brian said, jerking his head up towards the ceiling.

Justin crooked his head and then turned his face to look up at the top of the door jamb, and then grinned as he spied the not-so-innocuous plant hanging from it.

“Mistletoe?” Justin asked as he lowered his head. Brian’s lips tilted up into a small smile and he shrugged. Justin shook his head, his eyes dancing with mirth. “And you call me a sap.”

“I can be ridiculously romantic when I want to be,” Brian murmured, parroting the words he’d uttered the night of Justin’s prom; words Justin knew due to Daphne's stories but had yet to remember.

“Yes, you can,” Justin agreed, a soft smile on his lips. “So, Mr. Romantic, do you plan on actually utilizing your surprise or are you just going to…”

Brian crushed his lips against Justin’s, cutting off his impertinent husband’s words. Licking Justin’s bottom lip, Brian hummed with pleasure when Justin’s mouth opened beneath his, and deepened the kiss. Licking into Justin’s mouth, Brian stroked and teased Justin’s tongue, meaning only to be satisfied with a couple kisses. But, like it always was between them, the fire burned swift and hot and he could never get enough of this mouth.

Sinking a hand into Justin’s hair, he tugged and tilted his head back, enjoying the moan that rumbled in the back of Justin’s throat as he delved deeper, tangling his tongue with Justin’s. Fuck; kissing him was never enough. Holding him was never enough. If only he had known just how prophetic his flippant words to Mikey would be the morning after Justin and he met.

Sliding his hands over Justin’s hips, he cupped his ass and lifted him off the ground, groaning when Justin’s legs wrapped around his waist. Settling into the apex of Justin’s thighs, Brian squeezed his ass cheeks and ground his clothed dick against Justin’s, swallowing down his husband’s soft mewls.  Kneading that exquisite ass, Brian devoured his boy, nipping and sucking and licking until he was forced to come up for air.

Trailing hot, wet kisses down Justin’s neck, Brian licked, suck and nibbled at his husband’s neck until Justin was writhing and rocking and making needy noises against him, seeking that exquisite friction that would send him over the edge. Kissing his way up his jaw, Brian captured his mouth once more and dropped Justin’s legs to the ground and had just reached between them to pop the button on his pants when an ungodly shriek split the air.

Tearing his mouth from Justin’s, Brian glared balefully at the screeching banshee in question and thought of a hundred and one different ways he could murder Lindsay for killing the mood. He was pretty sure that Mel wouldn't miss her. Much.  He was also pretty sure he could find Leda and entice her to come back to Pittsburgh, instantly garnering her forgiveness.

If she even noticed that Lindsay was missing; paradise it was not in Muncherland.

Not that _that_ was much of a surprise.

“For Christ’s sake, Brian,” Lindsay said as she marched over to him and Justin, who was looking like he might just beat Brian to ending Lindsay. “It’s kiss under the mistletoe, not fuck under it.”

“Don’t like it, don’t watch,” he grumbled, but reluctantly parted from Justin when it seemed that Lindsay had no intentions of leaving. Seriously, someone needed to focus on her own damned life for a change and leave them the hell alone.

Which was what he was about to say, when Justin decided to sacrifice his own sanity to keep Brian from exploding and saying something ugly to the annoying bitch that couldn’t resist interfering with his life. Had he mentioned that he still hasn’t forgiven her for New York?

Tugging on Lindsay’s arm, Justin walked them back to the party, babbling away about some art show that was coming up; one that Brian knew Justin couldn’t care less about, but also knew that Lindsay was foaming at the mouth for an invite. It seemed to do the trick, as Lindsay started chattering away about the brilliance of the artist, but frankly, using someone else’s trash to create sculptures had never been art in Brian’s eyes.

Stalking after the brat and the harpy, Brian entered the family room once more and made a beeline for the refreshments table to drown his sorrows, (and hopefully curb his absolute fucking horniness). Picking up another cup of the mystery drink, he slammed it down and then picked up another just as Emmett sashayed over with a small frown on his face. Their Queen was still a bit irritated that Lindsay hadn’t hired him to plan the party.

“Sweetie,” Emmett said, looking hesitantly at the cup in Brian’s hand. Brian frowned at the endearment, but said nothing as Emmett prattled on. “I thought you hated eggnog?”

“I do,” Brian said, not seeing his point in his drunkenness. And wow, this stuff really packed a punch; he should probably lay off after this one.

“Then why are you drinking it?” Emmett asked, his brow pinched in confusion.

“Is that what this is?” Brian asked, staring at the liquid with befuddlement. He thought eggnog was supposed to be a creamy color; and this definitely wasn’t cream. “But it’s pale green.”

“Yeah,” Emmett rolled his eyes. “They thought it would be festive to add green food coloring to it; although why, I couldn’t tell you. It should taste the same though.”

“Huh…” Brian hummed, looking at the drink in question with no little suspicion, a memory tugging at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t bring it forth. “Honestly, there’s so much rum in it I couldn’t tell.”

Emmett frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off when Hunter came over with a shit-eating grin. That didn’t bode well.

“Yeah,” Hunter smirked, toasting them with his own glass. “I spiked it. How anyone could drink that shit without alcohol, I’ll never know. The rum or brandy is the best part!”

“Oh dear,” Emmett said, casting a concerned glance at Lindsay, who was still hounding a very irritated looking Justin.

Not that she’d recognize it for what it was; but _Brian_ knew very well what that smile meant after being on the receiving end of it a time or two, or a hundred. That wasn’t his ‘I’m so happy to talk to you’ smile; it was his ‘I’m secretly fantasizing on all the different ways I can smite you’ smile. Which meant, unless he wanted to deal with bailing Justin out tonight, he needed to end that conversation as soon as he possibly could.

“Lindsay is going to freak,” Emmett muttered under his breath; not that he moved to actually do anything about it. Brian guessed that he felt Lindsay deserved it for not hiring him since Emmett would have made damned sure to have someone monitoring the drinks.

“Maybe it will get her to loosen the fuck up,” Brian snickered and took a long drink of eggnog. What the hell? It’s not like he could taste it anyways. “I swear, since she’s gotten back from their Canadian misadventure she’s been a right…”

“Children present…” Emmett warned, smiling as he saw Mother Taylor approaching.

Fucking kiss ass.

“Whatever,” Brian muttered, but said no more as he really didn’t want Mother Taylor on his ass. “And speaking of dried up…” Brian paused as Jen passed; he smiled innocently at her and she just arched a brow obviously not fooled in the least by his act.  “Anyway, speaking of Lindsay; I need to go rescue my husband before he murders her.”

“Have fun with that,” Emmett snorted as Brian loped off, calling to Brian as he did so. “Remind me to never piss Baby off. He holds a grudge.”


	18. Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Justin POV; Unexpectedly spiked eggnog and drunken makeouts; Bonus points for one of them not really liking eggnog, and not realizing how much they've drank because it tastes more like rum than nog; Extra bonus points if said person is Brian. “You’re so bright and shiny, just like a bright and sunshiny star.”

Justin plastered a fake smile on his face and nodded for what felt like the dozenth time in the last ten minutes, desperately fighting the urge to yawn in the middle of Lindsay's monologue. And monologue it was; as, though she had cornered Justin on the pretext of discussing his latest art show, it had somehow turned into a ten minute diatribe on all the things he wasn't doing right in his career. And he hadn't gotten a single word in within the last five minutes at the very least.

Like she was one to talk. If she was such the expert, where was her flourishing art career? Oh, that's right, it was dead in the water the moment she played hide the sausage with skeezy Sam. There wasn't an art gallery within the state that would touch her due to her lack of professionalism, let alone those in New York.

He now regretted taking one for the team when she stumbled onto he and Brian making out and other things under the mistletoe. It had seemed like a wise idea at the time given Brian's thunderous expression, but now he was wondering if it would be him who lost it instead.

Spending Christmas in jail had not been on his to do list.

His smile thinned, and he barely quelled the urge to roll his eyes as he looked around for an escape. He spotted Brian across the room by the punch bowl and waved to him, hoping that his husband would get the hint and rescue him from Lindsay's clutches. Brian smirked, finished his conversation with Emmett and then began weaving unsteadily towards them.

Oh fuck, he knew _that_ walk; good thing he'd only been drinking water and juice tonight.

Justin turned back to Lindsay, rolling his eyes internally that she was still prattling on about how she, as someone who had gotten an art history degree, knew better than someone who was living the life. Namely him. If it were anyone else, he'd be surprised that they hadn't realized that he'd stop listening to them about five minutes back. But it was Lindsay, and she never noticed anything that didn't affect her own narrow world.

Barely holding back another yawn, Justin smiled as Brian plopped down on the couch next to him and draped himself over Justin with a bright grin. Much to Lindsay's visible annoyance.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Brian asked, his voice slightly slurred around the edges as he petted Justin's hair. "You're so bright and shiny, just like a bright and sunshiny star. I really love your hair. It's so soft and I just want to run my fingers through it forever."

"Do you?" Justin chuckled, enjoying his husband's antics; especially when it put that sourpuss expression on Lindsay's face. It looked as if she's sucked on a whole box of lemons.

"I do," Brian nodded, his head wobbling a little with the motion, and still petting Justin, although his hands were starting to wander a bit. "There is no one better than you, Sunshine. So beautiful. I can spend hours touching and loving you. Kissing your lips. Kissing your…"

Brian leaned close and whispered the rest in his ear; Justin flushed and giggled, pressing his lips to Brian's cheek. Lindsay huffed, but whether it was from their display or that she'd heard what Brian had said, Justin didn't know, nor did he care.

Arching a brow at his tipsy husband, Justin ignored her and asked with an amused smile. "And just what have _you_ been drinking tonight?"

"Eggnog," Brian confessed with a large grin, his lips aiming for Justin's mouth, but missing their mark by at least an inch, landing firmly on his chin.

 _Eggnog?_ Justin frowned and shot Brian a puzzled look.

"I thought you hated eggnog," he said, wrapping an arm around Brian; although, it had more to do with keeping him upright and controlling his wandering hands than anything else. "You said it tasted like something someone scraped off the backroom wall at Babylon."

"Oh, Justin," Lindsay gagged, turning a shade of green that had nothing to do with the envy that had been dripping from her tone earlier. "Must you?"

"Hey, he's the one who said it," Justin said, his face set in a placid smile; meanwhile, he was internally hooting with laughter.

"You didn't have to repeat it," Lindsay said waspishly, quickly taking a sip of her drink as if to wash some bad taste out of her mouth.

Justin just shrugged; he frankly couldn't care less if he drove Lindsay away with his words. Truthfully, he's never really forgiven her part in the New York debacle and the only reason he was even remotely friendly with her these days was because of Gus. He loved that boy like a son and he was willing to put up with all of Lindsay's meddling if it meant keeping the peace for him.

But that was another matter for a later time.

He turned back to his husband, who, by this time, had snuggled down next to Justin on the couch, and was happily petting and nuzzling him as he tried to crawl his way into Justin's lap. It was beyond adorable, and if he didn't know that Brian would be mortified by his behavior once he sobered up, he'd let him continue. It wasn't that often that Brian was this affectionate in public.

"So, eggnog?" he asked again, brushing his husband's hair back from his face.

"Mmmhmmm…" Brian nodded, his nose nuzzling against Justin's cheek. "It wasn't so bad."

"Oh?" Justin asked, and the snickered when Brian tipped his head back with a wide grin; oh, God, he was so going to hate himself for this tomorrow morning.

"Yup!" Brian giggled and pressed his face back into Justin's neck, mumbling into the skin. "There's enough rum in that bowl to kill a horse."

"What?" Lindsay sat up straight as poker, an alarmed expression on her face as she stared at something across the room. "What did you say?"

"I said..." Brian turned his face towards Lindsay, but kept his head firmly planted on Justin's shoulder otherwise. Justin huffed when Brian gave his neck a playful lick before continuing. "There's enough rum in that bowl to kill a horse." He paused, a perplexed frown spreading across his face as he tried to recall something. "I thought it wasn't supposed to be spiked."

"It wasn't," Lindsay spat, her hands curling into fists.

"Oh, well, someone decided to…" Brian paused, searching for the words; and then smiled. "Help things along I guess."

"Oh, fuck!" Lindsay shot out of her seat and ran across the room. "Gus! Put that down now!"

"Oh, Sonny Boy is going to hate life tomorrow," Brian snickered, watching his obviously tipsy son down the rest of the drink before Lindsay could stop him

"He's not the only one," Justin said fondly, petting Brian's hair. "His daddy isn't going to be all that happy either."

But Brian wasn't paying any attention; instead he'd fixed Justin with an intense gaze; one similar to the one he'd used when they were standing on the steps of Woody's after Stockwell's defeat. Justin's lips quirked at the memory, and then broadened when Brian's eyes fell onto his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked jokingly, purposely repeating the same words he'd used then.

Brian's eyes lit up in recognition and he leaned in, making Justin's breath hitch. Tipping his head back as Brian gently pressed their foreheads together, Justin closed his eyes, and simply breathed his husband in. God, he always smelt fantastic, even with the strong scent of rum and cigarettes on his breath. Brian's nose rubbed against Justin's, subtly nudging Justin's mouth into place as his husband murmured sotto voce, "I'm using my powers of mind control."

"Oh?" Justin murmured breathlessly, completely lost to his surroundings, and groaning under his breath when Brian's lips brushed against his in a soft kiss. "And just what are they…"

Justin never finished as Brian's mouth covered his, soft and warm and gentle, brushing their lips together over and over until Justin lost all coherent thought. Opening his mouth beneath Brian's, he groaned as Brian pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it; and God, he loved when Brian did that. Letting his lip go with a soft pop, Brian gently bit it and then ran his tongue over it to soothe the sting.

Whispering Justin's name against his mouth, Brian shoved his hands into Justin's hair and straddled him in one motion; tugging Justin's head back, Brian deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth and teasing his tongue, tangling them together. And fuck, Brian had always been an amazing kisser; even when he was drunk off his ass. Groaning, Justin ran his hands through Brian's hair, and then grabbing his head, angled it for better access to his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around Brian's, Justin drew it into his mouth and sucked on it, drawing a low moan from the back of Brian's throat. Pressing Justin back into the couch, Brian took control of the kiss once more, dipping his tongue into Justin's mouth and stroking it against his until they were dueling, fighting for dominance.

A frisson of pleasure shot down Justin's spine as Brian ground down against him; and fuck, he could never get enough of this man. Sliding his hands down over Brian's back, Justin gripped his hips and rocked up into him, white-hot heat sparking along his spine as their cocks slid against each other through the thin barrier of their slacks. Justin sighed and squeezed his husband's ass as Brian began to rock against him and had just slid his hands up under Brian's cashmere sweater when Brian yanked away with a small grunt.

"Get a room you two!" Deb yelled, cackling when Brian rubbed the back of his and glared at her; Justin's cheeks flushed fiery red as he finally remembered where they were. And then Brian registered Deb's words and a slow, wicked grin spread across his face and he leaned down to press his lips against Justin's ear.

"Take me home," he whispered, grinding his ass against Justin's cock one more time, drawing a string of expletives from his mouth. Brian nipped his ear and then licked the shell, murmuring words that had Justin rock hard in seconds. "I want to feel you inside me."

Swearing under his breath as Brian clambered off his lap and headed swiftly towards the door, Justin made their excuses amidst much laughter and quickly followed suit.

Like hell was he going to refuse an offer like that.


	19. Gingerbread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Brian POV; Food smut for the win; Justin attempting to make a gingerbread house and Brian being more interested in decorating Justin; Justin needing to take off his shirt due to a genuine accident or due to Brian’s interference; Brian taking that opportunity to decorate his chest; royal icing; chocolate; caramel icing; “I give up.”

Brian walked into the kitchen and fought back a sigh to find it a complete disaster once again; he would be so happy when this shit was over. Because while it had been his idea, and it was definitely for a good cause, he was tired of finding icing and candy over every inch of his kitchen. Why Justin couldn’t do this in Emmett’s industrial-sized kitchen, he didn’t know.

All he’d done was mutter something about conflicting work styles and taken over the kitchen; which Brian took to mean that Justin made a complete fucking mess, like he does with any art project, and Emmett’s neatnik screamed in horror every time they shared counter space.

He was just thankful that this was the last lot that needed decorating.

Picking up a piece of discarded gingerbread, he toyed with it for a moment and the tossed it aside and sat down on one of the stool’s to watch the gingerbread house come together under Justin’s skilled hands. He was always in awe of Justin’s artistic vision, and his talent definitely didn’t stop at paints. While he may have needed the help of Emmett’s pastry chef friends to bake the gingerbread and mix the various icings and make the various candies he was using, he was a master at making the buildings come to life.

It had been an idea that Brian and Justin had kicked around after Justin had read an article about the world’s largest gingerbread town. An event that had taken place in Bergen, Norway since 1991, the gingerbread town was made up of two thousand ‘houses’ and was exhibited from right after Thanksgiving on through Christmas and the proceeds were given to Save the Children.

When he was done, Brian had made an offhand comment about how it would be cool to do something similar, but on a smaller scale for the Annual Kinnetik Holiday Benefit. And that was all it took. Justin had clapped his hands in joy and had run off to Emmett like a five-year-old hopped up on too much candy and chaos had ensued.

The town Justin and his artist friends, and Emmett and his pastry friends were making only had about [fifty gingerbread buildings](https://imgur.com/RUJHO6G), divided up into fifteen lots. There were five larger buildings - like the [church](https://imgur.com/zycLxvO) \- and ten with smaller buildings or houses. Justin was currently finishing up what Brian thought was a [school](https://imgur.com/B3D9XGv), but might have been a gym.

“Is this the last one?” Brian asked, and inadvertently startled Justin into squeezing the icing tube a bit too hard and squirting a string of icing out of it.

Luckily, Justin had jerked back at the same time and the white icing fell with a plop on the table rather than on the house he was decorating. Brian did not want to deal with the resulting artistic queen out had he’d caused Justin to accidentally mess the design up.

Justin glared as he swiped the icing away with a damp cloth. “Yes, this is the last lot. And the next time I have a brilliant idea, remind me of this moment and talk me out of it. If I never have to build another gingerbread house again, it will be too soon.”

Brian smirked; he couldn’t really blame Justin because he himself was getting sick of the scent and sight of gingerbread. It had always been one of those seasonal foods that he never understood the appeal of; that and fruit cake.

“We’ll figure out something else for next year,” Brian said, barely biting back a snicker when Justin shot him an ‘over my dead body’ look. “Or more than likely, you’ll just have to pawn it off on someone else. There are plenty of PIFA students that would love to work with the ‘Great Justin Taylor,’ and have a chance to display their work no matter the medium.”

“Ha ha; you’re a riot,” Justin grumbled, setting the cloth aside as he studied his creation; and with a sigh and a determined frown he went back to piping the icing.

Brian silently watched for a minute before he was distracted by the various bowls on the table. The dark brown frosting he was pretty sure was chocolate, but he couldn’t figure out what the tan icing was.

Dipping his finger into the bowl, he scooped up a dab and sucked it into this mouth, closing his eyes and humming with pleasure as the flavor exploded across his tongue. Opening his eyes, he smirked when he caught Justin staring at his mouth, his cheeks flushed with arousal. It was always good to know that he could affect his husband so.

Justin looked up and met his eyes, and huffed with irritation when he noticed Brian watching him. Grumbling under his breath, he turned back to the gingerbread house in an effort to ignore Brian.

Which Brian was having none of.

“Caramel?” he asked as he made a production of dipping his finger back into the bowl and scooping out another dollop and sucking it into his mouth.

Justin squirmed, but continued his piping without a hitch. “Yeah, that’s the caramel icing.”

“Hmmmm…” Brian hummed and dipped his finger into the bowl filled with dark-brown icing, scooped a bit up and ate it. Yup. Chocolate. “So, what is it for?”

“Huh?” Justin said a bit absentmindedly; he licked his lips and cast a glazed look Brian’s way. Brian smirked internally; _got you_. He held up the bowl and arched a brow. “Oh, it was for one of the other lots. I don’t need it anymore, but I haven’t gotten rid of it yet.”

“Really?” Brian asked, a small spark igniting in his gut as he stared at the frosting and then back at Justin, nearly salivating at the thought of licking it from his skin.

“Yes,” Justin said, drawing out the vowel as he watched Brian warily from the corner of his eyes.

But Brian just hummed again, and ignored the look as he contemplated the best way to get Justin naked and covered in frosting. If he were to attempt anything straightforward, he knew Justin would put him off in favor of finishing his task. But if he…

Getting off the stool, Brian walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. “Want a bottle of water while I’m in here?”

“Sure,” Justin called over his shoulder, his brow furrowed as he went back to frosting the school house, adding the last few details to it and the soccer field in front of it.

Grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge, he set one on the counter as he passed, as he had no intentions of drinking it. But if he'd only pulled out one bottle, it might clue Justin into his intended mischief and he was already suspicious enough. Opening the second bottle Brian walked silently over to the table behind Justin, and stood just a shade to close to him.

“Here you go,” he said, holding the opened bottle out in front of him.

“Thanks,” Justin said as he set the piping tube aside, and then spun around and gasped as he crashed into the extended bottle just as Brian had planned. Jumping back, Justin swatted at his wet shirt and swore under his breath. “Fuck; that’s cold!”

“I'll just bet,” Brian said, barely biting back a grin as he blatantly admired the way the shirt clung to Justin’s chest. “You know, you should probably take that off.”

Detecting something off in his tone, Justin looked up and studied Brian with a suspicious glare.

“You wouldn’t want to catch a chill now,” Brian smirked as he corralled Justin and shepherded him until Brian had him crowded up against the counter. “Would you?”

“What are you doing?” Justin asked as Brian slid his hands under his long-sleeved knit shirt.

“Helping out?” Brian said, all innocence as he slid the material up until it bunched up under Justin’s arms.

Justin crossed his arms over his chest to prevent the removal of said shirt; but then hissed and quickly pulled them away when the icy material clung to his chest. Brian, being the resourceful shit that he is, used the distraction as the perfect opportunity to do one of his favorite things - get Justin naked. Or, well, at least partially naked. To become fully naked when he could convince Justin that the school house he was working on was perfect as it was.

“Brian…” Justin protested as Brian reached over his shoulder and dragged the bowls of caramel and chocolate icings toward him. “I really need to get this done. Emmett will kill me…”

“It will still be there in the morning,” Brian dismissed with a wave of his hand, cutting off Justin’s angry retort by dipping his finger into the caramel icing and painting Justin’s lips with it.

Swooping down, Brian captured his husband’s lips, cutting off anything he might he might have said. Licking Justin’s lips clean of the icing, he nibbled, and sucked and bit until Justin’s lips were kiss swollen. Licking into his mouth, Brian teased and taunted until Justin drove his hands into Brian’s hair and pulled him closer, giving as good as he got until the need of air finally had them pulling away.

“And I know for a fact that _this_ ,” Brian said a tad breathless still, pointing to the gingerbread house on the table, “doesn’t have to be there until late afternoon tomorrow.”

And with that Brian lifted Justin onto the counter and pressed him flat against it, snickering when his husband hissed as the cold tile hit his back. Scooping up the chocolate icing, he dipped his fingers into it and started painting lines across his chest in an abstract manner, and then followed it up with the caramel icing. Setting them aside, he licked a long, wet stripe up Justin’s chest to his nipple, and sucked it into his mouth, taking the mix of chocolate and caramel with it.

Delicious. But then again, Justin always was.

Justin’s breath hitched, and he arched into Brian’s mouth as he threaded his fingers into Brian’s hair and yanked, muttering in a low, raspy voice.

“Oh, fuck it; I give up.”


	20. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** So, one of my betas pointed out to me that the links I had in a couple of the vignettes were broken or leading to a not found page. I've never used Google pics for this before; and even when I tried to get new links, I was still having the same issue, so I'm guessing it's a Google issue. I've since moved the pics to a different hosting site and they should now be active. Sorry about that.
> 
>  **Prompts:** Justin POV; The song L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole; dancing a la prom; a kiss at the end; Also, if someone dedicated it, I would nominate Daphne putting them on the spot. Somewhere out where Michael or Lindsay can see and be jealous; the Kinnetik Christmas party.

Justin took another sip of his sparkling apple cider and nodded along with whatever it was that Cynthia and Mel were talking about; although, truthfully he had lost track of the conversation a few minutes prior due to his distraction. Something that had happened more and more frequently of late. And he expected it to get worse before it got better.

He couldn’t seem to focus on anything for long periods these days.

Glancing around the Tropical Forest Conservatory, he couldn’t help being glad that Brian had agreed to hold Kinnetik’s Holiday party at Phipps Conservatory and Botanical Gardens. The garden, with its tropical plants, waterfalls and fish pond, was beautiful and a nice change from the boring hotel banquet room. Not that Brian would ever hold a party some place so mundane and predictable; he’d probably break out in hives at the mere thought.

But celebrating in a tropical garden in the middle of winter was different enough that Brian hadn’t immediately rolled his eyes; and the attached Special Events Hall was large enough to hold the entire Kinnetik Pittsburgh office, as well as the newer Kinnetik New York satellite. Not to mention their ever-growing family and friend network.

Barely.

As it was, with the near forty employees at the main office and their plus one, the seven at the satellite and their plus one, the various twenty or so ‘family’ members and the thirty account representatives they’d invited and _their_ plus ones, they were at near capacity for the room. If the company kept growing like it was, they would need to find another venue. Or do away with the dance floor, which wasn’t even a consideration for Justin.

Signaling a passing server, Justin finished his cider and ordered another, glad that Brian had been thoughtful enough to order a case and had informed the servers to bring that to Justin in lieu of champagne. He really didn’t want to...

“Not drinking tonight?” Mel asked, garnering his attention once more.

Justin cringed internally as this is exactly what he’d hoped to avoid.

“Huh?” Justin said absently, although he’d heard exactly what she’d said; he just wanted a moment to think of a plausible reason for not joining in with the drunken revelry.  “Oh, no; it’s my turn to be designated driver tonight.”

Cynthia and Mel just stared at him, their brows pinched with confusion. Justin frowned and thought back on what he said and cringed internally once more. Fuck. Now they were really going to be suspicious. After all, it was difficult to drive oneself home when you and your partner arrived to the party by car service. Looking around for a convincing way out of his predicament, Justin spotted a familiar shock of auburn hair and turned to Mel and Cynthia.

“If you ladies will excuse me,” Justin said hastily, his only thought being to extricate himself from the situation before they could question him further. “I see Brian and I need to ask him about the silent auctions tonight.”

And with that Justin walked away, but not before hearing Mel huff and seeing her turn towards Cynthia from the corner of his eyes. He slowed his steps, wanting to know what she was going to say to the other woman and how much damage control was needed. 

“I thought Brian hired cars for the evening?” Mel asked, a frown on her face.

“He did,” Cynthia said with a shrug. “I placed the order myself.”

Mel hummed, and Justin could all but hear the gears in her head whirring as she started to put things together. Fuck. Brian was going to kill him. Well, at least Christmas was only a few days away and then the secrecy wouldn’t matter.

“Do you think?” Mel asked, her voice trailing off as Justin felt her gaze boring into his back.

“Noooo…” Cynthia said in a hushed tone, drawing the word out with a hint of disbelief; and then her gaze joined Mel’s and she said a shade more thoughtfully. “Maybe.”

“Fuck, remind me to bring the popcorn to that announcement,” Mel said, taking a large gulp of her champagne. “Linds and Mikey are going to shit bricks.”

At that point, Justin was out of hearing range and all he could think was it was just his luck to be surrounded by women who were far too clever for his own good. Justin entered the Special Events Hall and scanned the room, smiling when he caught sight of Brian standing at the edge of the dance floor in his favorite black Armani suit. Paired with a burgundy shirt and tie, the latter of which had been taken off after dinner, he looked good enough to eat and it had been difficult keeping his hands to himself.

Licking his lips, Justin ran his eyes over his husband’s body and then cursed being held up this afternoon when checking the set up for the gingerbread town once again. Emmett had been freaking out about something not working right with the display and had called Justin in a state of panic. And, of course, Justin, worried that one of the houses had been damaged, had rushed right over, only to find that some of the lights and mechanics weren’t working and it was a simple blown fuse.

Emmett had, admittedly, been apologetic about his overreaction, but it still meant that Justin was running late getting to the loft, where they were planning to stay that night, and he had to rush to get ready. It also meant that Justin had missed out on his and Brian’s favorite bath time activity – shower sex.  

As it was, all he’d been able to do was give Brian a quick blow job in the hopes of keeping him from killing a couple of his account managers, who had royally fucked up a campaign this past week; followed by a quick hand job for himself. Not a very satisfying encounter, even if Brian had promised to make it up to him later that night.

Justin took a sip of cider to wet his suddenly parched mouth, and sighed as he watched Brian work the room. God, his husband was as sexy as the day he'd first met him and he mourned all the glorious shower sex, plus the likely quickie, (because Brian never could keep his hands to himself when Justin wore a suit), he’d missed this afternoon.

The way Brian would come up behind him, drape his body against Justin’s, his hands everywhere as they tugged and pulled at his clothes, sweet talking him out of them as he pressed hot, wet kisses along his neck. The way he would spin Justin around, pick him up and toss him on the bed, quickly following with his mouth and teeth and tongue all bent on driving Justin mad with desire. The way he’d quickly and efficiently work him open with his fingers until Justin was a keening, leaking mess all but begging to be fucked and fucked right now.

The way he would replace his fingers with his hot, hard, beautiful cock, nearly splitting Justin open no matter how well he’d stretched him. Not that Justin minded; he loved the burn of Brian filling him. The way he would slide in, one long, slow thrust that had his back arching and his hands clenching at the sheets until Brian bottomed out. The way he would pause, allowing Justin to adjust to his length and girth.

God, and the way he start with slow, even thrusts until Justin was begging for more, and then he’d fucking pound him into the mattress until…

“And just what is my Sunshine thinking about to put _that_ expression on his face?” Brian whispered in his ear as he wrapped an arm around Justin’s waist and pulled him back against his chest, startling Justin out of his fantasy.

Justin flushed as he became aware of his surroundings once more; he looked down ruefully and then spun around in Brian’s arms to hide his obvious arousal.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked coyly, staring up at Brian through his lashes.

“Mmmm…that for me, Sunshine?” Brian tightened his hold around Justin’s waist and nuzzled his nose against Justin’s as he ground their dicks together.

Justin gasped, his cheeks heating as he bit back a moan. Fuck, but he was horny all the time these days - something that Brian used to his full advantage.

“And I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know, Sunshine,” Brian said as he trailed kisses over his neck and jaw, just like he’d been imagining to a moment before. Justin bit his lip to hold back a gasp as Brian murmured. “But I have a better idea; why don’t we make our way to one of the bathrooms and you can show me?”

“Brian…” Justin protested weakly, because fuck, yeah; he so wanted this and was at the point of not giving one fuck what everyone would think. Most of these people were friends and family and where quite used to their antics by now.

“You know you want to,” Brian cajoled as he began slowly shepherding Justin away from the dance floor and towards said room. “I’ll make it so good for you, Sunshine. And I do owe you for that spectacular blow job this afternoon…”

Justin opened his mouth to make a token protest once more, but was halted by the screech of the microphone. Puzzled, both he and Brian looked up at the stage as they both knew that the toasts and speeches were long over and there was nothing more planned for the night but dancing and enjoying the dessert buffet. Justin was even more puzzled to find Daphne standing there.

“Can I get our hosts in the middle of the dance floor please?” Daphne asked with a broad smile.

“What’s Daphne doing?” Brian asked as he pulled away and turned to Justin with an arched brow; but Justin had no idea what was going on.

“Fuck if I know,” Justin replied with a shrug. “She never mentioned this to me. But if we don’t comply, you know she’ll just come over here and embarrass the fuck out of us by dragging us onto the floor herself.”

“Fuck,” Brian muttered, almost pouting that their fun had been interrupted; but he wrapped an arm around Justin’s waist and led him to the dance floor as he recognized Justin’s statement for the truth that is was.

“The first time I saw Brian and Justin dance was over twelve years ago,” Daphne addressed the crowd, standing in a peach tea-length dress, similar in color to the one she wore to hers and Justin’s prom.

Justin startled at her words and then cursed under his breath as he caught the gleam in her eye. He turned to Brian in shared horror. Prom was a time they didn’t discuss by mutual agreement. They’d had a knock down, dragged out fight one night in the loft not long after the Pink Posse incident, in which a lot of ugly and hurt feelings came out regarding that time. And then they’d sat down, discussed it like the mostly mature adults they were and then shelved it; because nothing seemed to bring back Justin’s memory of the night and it was just too painful for them to rehash over and over again.

“Oh, God, please tell me she isn’t,” Justin muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

“It was truly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen,” Daphne said wistfully, her eyes misty with remembrance.

“She is,” Brian muttered; his face an unreadable mask as he stared in Daphne’s general direction.

“Fuck my life,” Justin swore, wanting to strangle his best friend; he knew she’d likely had the best of intentions, but this was going to open up wounds best left alone.

Daphne twisted her hands nervously as she stared at them with a sad smile. “That was the night I knew without a doubt that - even if he’d never admit it himself - that Brian had fallen in love with Justin. And even more, _Justin_ knew that he loved him.”

“I really hope she doesn’t play that song,” Brian muttered, his arm tightening around Justin’s waist to a near painful degree. “Fag hag or not, I just might kill her.”

“She’d never be that cruel, Brian; and you know it.” Justin stared at him in remonstration. Brian bit his lip and looked away uncomfortably.

“Yeah I know,” he whispered, loosening his grip to a more comfortable level, but still keeping Justin firmly tucked into his side, as if protecting him from the world.

“Sadly, due to circumstances beyond his control, Justin doesn’t remember that night. And although I know they’ve danced since then, if you call what they do at Babylon dancing.” Daphne paused for the inevitable laughs that came from friends and family. “I wanted to dedicate this song to them: L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole; because I can’t think of a couple who it suits better. And it’s time to build better memories.”

“I’m going to kill her.” Justin winced at the sappy nature of the song, just knowing how much Brian was going to hate it.

“Not if I get there first,” Brian groused, glaring at a smugly smirking Daphne. And then he blew out an explosive breath and turned to Justin, his eyes softening as he stared into Justin’s upturned face. “So, what do you say, Sunshine? May I have this dance?”

“Are you sure?” Justin asked hesitantly, knowing the can of worms that this entire incident was going to open up as soon as they made it back to the loft.

“I’d like nothing more, Sunshine,” Brian said, pressing his lips to Justin’s temple.

Justin smiled softly and turned his head, capturing his husband’s lips in a soft, slow kiss as the opening notes of the song sounded. They started moving slowly, as they had once did at prom, each gauging the way the other moved; or so he’d been told. But also like he’d been told, something magical happened and they were fully in sync as they moved across the dance floor as if they’d done it a hundred…no a thousand times before.

Smiling up at his husband, Justin laughed in delight as he caught the mischievous look in Brian’s eyes before he sent Justin into a series of dizzying spins, with him moving effortlessly around him; only to reel him back into his chest and spin with him across the floor. They pulled out of the spins into a series of fancy footwork, before Brian tucked Justin’s leg around his waist and then gripped his waist to lower him into a dip.

A scene flashed across Justin’s mind as he dipped low, of him slowly unbuttoning Brian’s jacket one button at a time and then leaning up, their lips centimeters from each other as he slowly slid the jacket from his shoulders. Their eyes met and Justin gasped at the sheer heat and love that he saw reflected in the mesmerizing hazel depths that were usually shuttered to all but those closest to him. And then he was back on the dance floor twirling in a puzzled Brian’s arms.

Justin shook his head, his eyes misty as he recalled that flash of what had to be a memory. He’d tell Brian later. But first, he was planning to repeat the move he’d just seen and hopefully Brian would get it. Meeting his husband’s eyes, he slowly removed his jacket, standing on his tiptoes until their lips hovered over each others. But this time he did kiss him, just once, lightly on the lips and whispered:

“I love you.”

Brian smiled, his eyes glassy as he stared at Justin. “Me too, Sunshine.”

Justin grinned and then walked around Brian, his eyes anchored with his husband’s as he pulled the jacket off. And then he bunched it up and tossed it to a gaping Daphne. Brian closed his eyes, a bittersweet smile on his face as he recognized the gesture.

"Sunshine…?” Brian asked, his voice hoarse as if holding back tears.

“Later,” Justin said as he continued his circuit around his husband, coming to a stop in front of him with happy tears in his eyes.

Brian nodded, but judging by the small smile on his face he realized Justin must have remembered something. Pressing his forehead to Justin’s, he took a deep breath, and then continued their foxtrot in a series of footwork and turns that left Justin breathless, culminating in a lifted spin that felt vaguely familiar. Justin felt like he was flying for a moment, and then he was on the ground again and Brian’s lips were on his, stealing his breath away as the song ended.

Justin twined his fingers into Brian’s hair as the kiss deepened, deaf to the applause and hoots and whistles surrounding them. All he could think about was that brief flash of memory and the way it made him feel; awed that even then, Brian _had_ loved him, even if he’d never said it. Pulling back when air became necessary, Justin rested his brow against Brian’s, a small smile of contentment on his face.

“Thank you, Sunshine,” Brian said almost inaudibly.

“For what?” Justin asked in a hushed tone.

“For giving me everything I could have ever wanted,” Brian said, a sweet smile on his face. “Everything I have ever needed. And everything I never realized I wanted and needed.”

Justin just answered with a wide smile, one near blinding in its intensity, and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Brian’s mouth, whispering, “Take me home, stud; we have some catching up to do.”


	21. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Split POV - Brian and Justin; one of those quiet, sweet moments; Someone’s watching someone else sleeping peacefully; perhaps post coital; bonus if it’s Brian. If you’re really ambitious, do a split POV; “I have a better idea.”

Brian lay in bed, chin propped on his hand, barely daring to breathe as he silently watched Justin sleep, his mind still whirling from the events that had taken place earlier that evening. Justin, as usual, was lying on his stomach, buried under a mass of blankets until all that was showing was one eye, part of his nose and a few tufts of blond hair. How he didn’t smother under all those blankets, Brian had no idea.

He tugged at the blanket, pulling it down to Justin’s shoulders, exposing his husband’s flawless skin, flushed with sleep and their earlier exertions. He ran his hand through Justin’s hair, making it stand further on end, the soft strands gilding in the low light as they slipped through his fingers. Justin made a small noise of protest and curled further onto his side, pressing his face into his pillow, but he didn’t awaken.

Brian chuckled, slightly envious at his husband’s ability to block out the world in his sleep. If only he'd had the same ability to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. But tonight, he was restless and feeling less than peaceful now that the euphoria from earlier had died. His mind was hyper-vigilant, and his nerves were zinging, ready for a fight that would never come, because this wasn’t something he could battle. It was an internal struggle that he’d been waging since that night, and one that seemed like it would never retract its venomous fangs no matter how hard he tried.

Sighing, he continued his study of Justin, marveling at how at peace he seemed despite the reminders of prom at the party and the flash of memory that had come to him as they were dancing. Only Justin could sleep like he hadn’t a care in the world while Brian was staring his very real demons in the face. Not that he’d actually let Justin know that. He hadn’t wanted destroy the happiness brimming in those eyes at finally remembering something beyond the very traumatic aftermath of the prom.

Trailing a finger down one soft cheek, Brian sighed again, trying to shove the unwanted ghosts of the past away, so he could simply enjoy being with his husband. To enjoy the smooth, silkiness of Justin’s skin and the way he naturally turned into Brian’s touch, seeking more of it. The way Justin fit so neatly against him as if he'd been made to be there. God, but he loved this man and would do anything to keep him safe and at his side, and fuck the Chris Hobbs’ of the world.

Sliding his hand over Justin’s shoulder, Brian toyed with the fine, gold strands that brushed them and then slid it under the covers and down his back, tracing the dips and curves there. He was so beautiful and Brian couldn’t get enough of him.

Lying down, Brian propped his head on his pillow and stared into his husband’s face, his heart and stomach still fluttering with the knowledge that Justin had remembered prom. Okay, so he hadn’t remembered all of it - and likely never would - but that he’d remembered something other than the bashing was a gift Brian never thought he’d receive. And that it was part of the dance, where he’d so clearly laid his heart on the line for Justin to see, was even better. And he wanted to focus on that and not the bad.

Closing his eyes, he marveled at the way Justin had lit up, his eyes shining as bright as stars, as he explained the returned memory. The way he’d choked up as he relayed the love and passion he’d seen in Brian’s eyes in that moment, and how he wished he’d never lost it because things would have turned out so different for the two of them.

And he was likely right in that assessment.

Not that Brian was unhappy with their life now. But after the bashing, and the trauma that followed, Brian - who had just opened his heart to the idea that this kid was special to him - had shut himself off even more firmly than before. He'd been scared that, if he let Justin in, Justin would get hurt again. And with as much as he cared for the brat, he couldn’t, wouldn't, take that chance, even if he had to hurt himself in the process by shoving Justin away.

It was better that way; it had been more important, that Justin had remained healthy and happy than for Brian to be happy; _he_ was used to not having what he wanted and Justin had been far too bright and beautiful to suffer through all of Brian’s continued bullshit.

But, he digressed.

Justin, still glowing from the memory, had demanded that they leave the party; and after a little persuasion, (read lots of heavy petting and kissing in a darkened corner of the room), Brian had made their excuses and hauled the brat off. Thankfully, almost everyone had realized that something significant had happened on the dance floor and they hadn't put up much of a fuss. And those that did, Brian didn’t give one fuck about.

He didn’t owe anyone an explanation for his actions.

They'd laughed and danced their way out to the parking lot, where their limo was waiting, just as they had the night of prom. Justin scrambled into the waiting car and told the driver to take them home to Britin instead of the loft as they’d originally planned, and then closed and locked the privacy window. Turning back to Brian, Justin clambered into his lap and then, noting Brian's confused expression, whispered against his lips:

 

”I want to be in our home tonight,” Justin murmured, peppering Brian’s face with butterfly kisses as he all but tore his suit jacket off and ground his dick against Brian’s

Brian groaned; and then gripped Justin’s hips to hold him steady and to keep him from tumbling to the carpeted floor in his enthusiasm to rid himself of it. Sliding his hands up Justin’s back, Brian entwined them into his hair and tipped his head back, immediately taking possession of his husband’s mouth. He licked his way into it, claiming him with a devouring kiss that had Brian crushing the blond to him, instinctively knowing just what Justin needed.

 

“God, I need you inside me like right fucking now,” Justin panted as he pulled away from Brian’s mouth, his fingers fumbling with the clasp and zip of his pants. “I don’t think I can wait until we’re home.”

 

“Ah…” Brian smirked, frantically kissing any exposed bit of skin as he swiftly unbuttoned Justin’s shirt, and then batted his husband’s hands away from his unsuccessful struggle wit his pants. “The truth comes out. You just wanted to head to Britin so that I have more time to fuck your cute, little ass into the back seat.”

 

Tearing at the clasp, Brian nearly ripped it off, much to Justin’s annoyed protest, but fuck it; he could easily afford to buy a new pair if they tore. Hastily unzipping Justin’s pants, he pushed the blond onto the ample backseat and yanked the pants from Justin’s body with a great deal of help from the blond himself.

 

Justin hissed as his ass hit the cool leather seat, but then he was back on his knees and straddling Brian’s lap, his lips hard and hungry on Brian’s. Groaning, Brian clamped his hands on either side of Justin’s face and once again took control of the kiss, nipping, biting, licking and sucking until Justin was a flushed, squirming mess on his lap. Gasping for air as he pulled back from the kiss, Brian was about to push Justin back onto the seat, but it seemed that his husband had other plans.

 

“I have a better idea,” Justin breathlessly said, his nimble fingers making quick work of Brian’s jacket and the buttons on his shirt. Brian gasped as Justin hands raked down his chest, his fingernails catching on his nipples on the way. “I’m going to ride you until the both of us see stars.”

 

“Fuck…Justin…” Brian shuddered and groaned, arching up into Justin’s hands as he pinched his nipples on his way down to the clasp of his pants.

 

“That’s the idea,” Justin teased as he deftly opened the clasp and then leaned back to work the zip down.

 

Brian hissed as talented fingers dove inside and wrapped around his hard, leaking cock; Justin squeezed gently as he pulled it from Brian’s pants and then slid his thumb over the slit. Gathering up the drops of pre-cum, Justin swirled his thumb over the head of Brian’s cock, teasing him as Brian fumbled with his jacket pocket, seeking the small tube of lube that he’d placed there earlier in the evening.

 

Of course, at that time, he was expecting to convince Justin into a quick bout of sex in the venue bathroom or some other remote place in the garden; but this worked just as well for him. He certainly wasn’t about to complain.

 

Closing his fingers over the tube, Brian pulled it out of his pocket just as Justin managed to work Brian’s pants over his hips. Uncapping the lube, Brian slicked his fingers and slipped two of them inside Justin, reveling in his husband’s low moan as his muscles clamped around them. Brian paused and waited as Justin adjusted and then made quick work of preparing him, scissoring and stretching as Justin fucked himself on his fingers.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot like this, Sunshine,” Brian rasped and worked a third finger into his husband’s tight heat, wanting nothing more than to ram into the blond full force, but held off, wanting to tease him even more. “I can’t wait to feel you wrapped around me.”

 

“Then fucking do it, already,” Justin bit out impatiently, groaning and cursing under his breath when Brian abruptly pulled his fingers free.

 

Reaching for the discarded bottle of lube, Brian squeezed a generous amount into his hand and coated his dick, more than ready himself to move things along. And then, without any warning on his part, Justin rose to his knees and impaled himself onto Brian’s aching cock in one swift, smooth stroke. Brian’s toes curled under as his husband’s hot, tight heat enveloped him.

 

“Christ, Sunshine,” Brian grunted as Justin clenched around him; he slid his hands up, and clutched onto Justin for dear life, his fingers digging into soft skin of his sides and likely bruising. “A little warning next time, yeah?”

Justin panted and just ignored him, his own fingers digging into Brian’s back as he desperately tried to control his breathing. Licking his lips, he pressed his forehead to Brian’s, his eyes clenched and breaths shallow as he adjusted to the sudden invasion. And then, apparently having adjusted to his taste, he crushed his mouth to Brian’s; and bodies and mouths entwined, he set a brutal pace reminiscent of the time he’d returned home from walking the streets and stirring up trouble with the Pink Posse.

 

Stirring restlessly, Brian shook his head and blew out a breath, cursing his wayward thoughts as his dick twitched, now half-hard even after a very eventful night of fucking. Closing his eyes, he clenched his hands into the sheets and desperately fought off the urge to simply grab Justin, roll him onto his back and wake him up with his dick; as he was quite certain that his husband might just kill him if he even thought about going anywhere near his ass for the rest of the night.

But God, Justin had been so hot, and Brian just couldn’t help craving, and wanting to possess, the blond all these years later. Justin was a fire that he could never quench.

And truthfully, he didn’t want to.

Inhaling deeply, Brian opened his eyes, his gaze falling once more on a truly angelic face, and he couldn’t fight back the warm glow that filled him each time he looked into his husband’s face. Cupping the back of Justin’s neck, Brian dipped his head until it was pressed against Justin’s and just breathed him in, thankful to have him at his side. He couldn’t imagine his life without him and there was, truly, no place he’d rather be than right here beside this man.

Justin just sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer, tucking into Brian’s side like the limpet that he was and burying his face into the crook of Brian’s neck. Smiling softly, Brian, once again, firmly pushed the ghosts of yesterday away and pressed a tender kiss to Justin’s brow, closing his eyes as he did so.

“Love you, my Sunshine,” he whispered to the dark, quiet room. “Always and forever.”

And he was almost certain that he’d felt the blonde’s lips curl into a small smile as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

 

... ... ... ... ...

 

Justin yawned and stretched, blinking in the morning twilight, wondering what had pulled him from his very pleasant dreams. Rubbing his eyes, he startled when a distressed moan sounded from Brian’s side of the bed. Turning to face his husband, Justin gasped as the arms around his waist tightened and crushed him against Brian’s sleep-warm body, barely giving him enough room to breathe.

Staring up into Brian’s face, he was equally distressed to see that his husband’s brow was pinched as he battled whatever demons were playing out behind his eyes. And given the dance, and the memories rehashed the night before, he could, rightly, imagine what was bothering him. It was only natural that Brian would once again beat himself up over what he’d seen as one of his greatest failures – being helpless and unable to protect Justin from the swing of his high school bully’s bat.

If only he’d realized that, if it hadn’t been for him, Justin likely wouldn’t be here today.

Not that he could ever convince Brian of that fact.

Brian still stubbornly clung to the thought that if he hadn’t shown up that night, and danced with, and kissed Justin in front of all his classmates, Justin wouldn’t have been bashed. But Justin knew the truth. Chris had been a ticking time bomb set to detonate at the slightest hint of a reason, and it wouldn’t have mattered what that catalyst had been. And if Brian hadn’t been there to call out to him, and there to staunch the bleeding, and there to call for help, Justin would have either ended up a vegetable at best or bled out at worst.

There was no other possibility given what the doctors had told him about his injury. He had been exceedingly lucky; and he will always be grateful that Brian had been there to intervene.

Running his hands through Brian’s hair, Justin pressed soft, butterfly kisses all over Brian’s face, whispering words of comfort until finally Brian’s brow smoothed and his eyes fluttered open. Staring hazily down into Justin’s face, Brian gave a small smile and closed his eyes, crushing Justin tightly to his chest as his breathing slowed.

“Uh, honey?” Justin gasped, squirming to break the vise surrounding him. “I kinda need to breathe here; would you mind letting go just a bit?”

Brian chuckled, but loosened his grip as he pressed his lips into Justin’s hair and breathed him in for a moment before pulling back to press a kiss on his brow. Justin closed his eyes and relished his closeness and the sweet affection that spilled from Brian’s lips as he peppered soft kisses on Justin’s eyelids and cheeks and nose and finally on his mouth. Opening his eyes, Justin watched as Brian tenderly looked him over, as if reassuring himself that Justin was still alive and breathing and there with him.

“You okay?” Justin asked softly, toying with the short hairs at the back of Brian’s neck.

“I’ll be fine, Sunshine,” Brian said, his voice still rough from sleep, and an emotion that Justin knew Brian would never voice.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Justin asked, running his hands over Brian’s shoulders in an effort to soothe the tension built up in them.

“Not right now.” Brian shook his head and rolled his lips between his teeth as he watched Justin with a soft look. “Right now, I just want to be with you.”

And with that, Brian pressed his lips to Justin’s, cutting off anything he might have said. Not that Justin minded; he loved Brian’s kisses; all of them – the soft, the hard, the passionate, the affectionate, the demanding – it didn’t matter. So long as he could enjoy the feel and taste of his husband, Justin was in heaven.

Parting his lips, Justin snaked his tongue out and ran it across Brian’s lower lip, smiling when Brian gasped quietly and opened his mouth. Licking into his mouth, Justin kissed him slowly, softly, languidly tangling their tongues together in a kiss completely opposite to the one he’d initiated in the limo last night. Sliding his hands over his husband’s smooth, warm skin, Justin gasped as Brian rolled him onto his back and settled between his thighs, pinning him beneath him.

Pulling back from their kiss, Brian stared down into Justin’s eyes, his own misting as he did so, and then they closed, obviously trying to hide the emotions swirling inside. Justin swallowed thickly and smoothed a hand over Brian’s cheek, offering whatever comfort he could while Brian fought his demons. But he didn’t speak as he knew it would break the spell and send Brian running to some place Justin couldn’t follow.

Brian opened his eyes, and hesitated just a moment, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed; and then he lowered his head and placed a gentle, blink-and-you’d-miss-it kiss against Justin’s mouth. Pulling away, he trailed unhurried, wet kisses along Justin’s cheeks and jaw and neck and any exposed part he could find as his hands traced reverently over his body.

Drawing a deep, unsteady breath, Justin gave himself over to his husband’s ministrations, moaning low in the back of his throat as a single finger brushed and teased his hole, testing his response. And then, when Brian realized he wasn’t the least bit sore after last night, he slipped two lubed fingers inside him, stroking and sliding and rubbing against all those lovely nerves that set Justin on fire.

“Brian…” Justin breathed, writhing when Brian brushed against his prostate one last time, before he pulled them out and slowly slid inside him. “God, please…”

“Sunshine,” Brian groaned, setting a languorous pace that had him barely rocking in and out of Justin’s body, in an intent that seemed to be more about being as close to Justin as possible than the actual act. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby.”

Justin inhaled sharply at the endearment, unexpectedly moved by it as Brian wasn’t one to use them, despite the gratuitous use of the moniker Debbie had given him. Capturing Brian’s lips, Justin lost himself in the slow build of heat, their bodies’ slick with sweat and trembling as Brian took them higher with every thrust.

Biting his lip as Brian changed the angle, Justin cried out as Brian scraped across his prostate, sending sparks shooting down his spine. Clutching at Brian’s back, Justin ground down with every thrust, bringing Brian deeper into his body with each pass until the heat that coiled in his gut exploded, sending waves of pleasure over him, and nearly had him blacking out.

When he finally came to, he could feel something wet on his face. Reaching up, he swiped a hand over his face and came away with tears. Surprised, Justin looked up and was met with the same tracks of tears on his husband’s face. Cupping the back of Brian’s neck, Justin pulled him down and kissed him softly on the mouth, trying to put everything he was feeling into the single caress.

Brian inhaled sharply and crushed his mouth to Justin’s, pouring out his own happiness and misery, and only pulled back when Justin made a small noise of discomfort as his teeth cut into his lips. Resting his head against Justin’s shoulder, Brian tightened his grip and squeezed Justin as if he’d never let go.

“Hey,” Justin said softly, knowing just what was running through the brunet’s mind. “Everything is fine. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Brian shuddered and exhaled explosively, but did loosen his grip and pull out of Justin as he flopped down at Justin’s side. Justin winced a bit, but quickly pushed it away as he was far more concerned with Brian at the moment. Watching his husband quietly, Justin waited, as he knew Brian would address his reaction in due time.

“How do you do it?” Brian asked after a few minutes.

“Do what?” Justin asked; although, he had a pretty good idea of where this was heading.

“I don’t understand,” Brian continued, staring at his fingers as he played with the ends of Justin’s hair. “How can you make peace with what happened? It completely changed your life. You spent months recovering; and even more dealing with the fallout. How can you treat it as if it were nothing?”

Justin sighed internally; yeah, he thought that was where this was going. Pressing a small kiss to Brian’s temple, Justin quickly mulled it over in his mind, trying to find the words to explain the decision he made long ago, not long after he and Cody had confronted Hobbs. Biting his lip, he shrugged and then looked up into Brian’s eyes.

“I had to,” he said; and then he sighed heavily when Brian just stared at him in bewilderment. So, he continued, in the hopes that Brian understood. “I had to let it go, or I would never be happy. And I’ll admit; for a long time, I wasn’t okay with it; especially during my recovery and my time with the Pink Posse. I was so angry, all of the time. And it ate me up inside. So much so that I found myself doing and saying things that weren’t much better than what Chris Hobbs did and said to me. And it was then that I knew that I had to make my peace with the past; because until I did, I would never move forward.”

Brian rolled his lips between his teeth and looked away.

“Brian,” Justin said, grasping his chin to turn him back towards him, so he could look directly into his eyes. Brian watched him silently, the lingering pain and horror plain to see in his far too expressive eyes. “There was nothing we could have done.”

Brian huffed and looked as if he were about to protest, but Justin shook his head and pressed a inger to his lips to silence him.

“You know I’m right,” Justin insisted, brushing Brian’s hair back from his face. “That wasn’t about us dancing at prom, but Chris’ own personal demons; the dance and kiss were just a catalyst to what had been brewing inside him for months. If it hadn’t happened then, something else would have triggered him; and maybe then, I wouldn’t have been so lucky. You wouldn’t have been at my side. You wouldn’t have saved me.”

Brian averted his eyes, still uncomfortable with the fact that Justin saw him as his hero; but that was what he was in Justin’s mind. If Brian hadn’t called out to him, Justin wouldn’t have turned around. And then the bat would have hit somewhere that would have caused far more damage. And if he’d never shown, it was likely that Justin would have done something else that pushed Chris over the edge, and he might have been alone; with no help around at the time.

After all, it wasn’t as if Justin shied away from his sexuality. And he’d had no problem mouthing off and getting into Chris’ face when it came to his slurs and harassment.

It had only been a matter of time.

“I lived,” Justin said, tucking Brian’s head against his shoulder and pressing his lips against his hair. “I recovered. I built an amazing career in spite my injury. I built a wonderful life with you by my side. I have everything I want and everything I need. What does Chris have but a bunch of regrets and self-doubt?”

Brian shuddered and curled into Justin, still completely silent, but the tension in his shoulders and back had drained away. Justin closed his eyes and gently ran his hands up and down Brian’s back, hopefully soothing the part of Brian that clung to belief that he could have done something to prevent the bashing. And while he knew that it was far from over, and that Brian will likely always feel some responsibility for the events, he hoped that his words may have brought him a little peace nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this didn't vignette didn't go the way I'd originally intended. When I first started making an outline for these vignettes, I had originally concepted this prompt to be a split POV, the first being Brian watching Justin sleep and being at peace with his world. The second POV, Justin, was supposed to show him sketching Brian as he slept the next morning. As you can see, that's not what happened. when I was writing the Love vignette, I hadn't planned on Justin remembering anything from Prom. That he did was a complete surprise to me, and that significantly changed the direction of Peace. What can you do?


	22. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Brian POV; Cookies; [ picture prompt](https://imgur.com/DVfzzFV); Justin making them and using them as name tags on gifts for the kids. Maybe even some of the adults.; Justin trying to make Christmas cookies and Brian interfering. Again. "I know you like my sweet ass, but if you don't let me get those cookies out of the oven there will be no treats of either variety for you later."

Brian yawned and scrubbed a hand over his hair as he walked down the hall to the kitchen, wondering why the fuck he was waking up alone _again_. This was becoming an annoying habit of Justin’s – sneaking out of bed at all hours of the morning and night to do whatever the fuck it was on his mind at the time. And based on the scent of sugar on the air, it was likely more baking.

Like they needed any more fucking carbs in the house.

Trotting down the stairs, Brian headed towards the kitchen in search of some coffee and, hopefully, a sign from his wayward husband, so that he could drag his ass back up to their bed where he belonged. He’d woken up hard as a rock and ready to fuck, but when he stretched out his hand, instead of finding a nice, warm bundle of sleeping Justin; he found nothing but cold sheets.

And he was not happy.

How was he supposed to get a good jump start to the day if his reason for waking up in the morning was missing from his bed?

Slinking into the kitchen, where he assumed Justin would be, Brian made a beeline for the coffee maker. Frowning as he poured his first cup, he looked around at the empty kitchen, wondering where Justin had wandered off to now. Although, by the smell of it, and the trays of cookies on the table, there were more baking in the oven, so he couldn’t have gone too far.

Sipping his coffee, Brian walked over to the table and looked at the trays of [iced cookies](https://imgur.com/DVfzzFV) that Justin must have just finished. Shaking his head, Brian had to wonder if his husband’s creativity would get him into trouble some day.

Did he say some day? Try all the fucking time.

Every Christmas season, Justin was brimming with new ideas of how to make it special for their family; especially for the kids. Although, he supposed Molly wasn’t much of a kid anymore. Not that Justin saw that; to him, she’d always be his annoying baby sister, forever taunting him by copying everything he did.

God, how time flew.

This year, Justin decided that, in lieu of regular Christmas tags, (not that Justin ever did regular, store bought tags; oh, no, Mr. Artiste had to make and personalize those himself), he decided to bake a bunch of cookies and use _them_ as name tags. And given the number of presents he and Justin had bought for Gus and Jenny, and the likely resulting sugar high of a dozen of more cookies, the munchers were going to kill Justin for his ‘thoughtfulness.’

Or, really, they’d kill _him;_ because for some convoluted reason, they actually thought he had some damned say in his house, and that Justin didn’t rule the roost with an iron fist.

Downing the rest of his coffee, Brian refilled his cup and set of to find Justin. Although, if he knew his husband at all, he was likely bundled up by the fireplace with his morning hot chocolate, either reading or sketching. Walking the short distance to the living room, Brian paused by the door and watched as his husband stared into the fire, his eyes miles away.

Quietly walking into the room, Brian snuck up behind his husband and pressed a soft kiss to his ear and whispered. “And just where has your mind wandered off to, little boy? I do hope that I feature in those daydreams of yours, considering I woke up all alone in a cold bed this morning.”

Justin turned towards Brian with one of his infamous, sunshine smiles and pressed a tender kiss against his lips.

“You are always in my dreams, Stud,” he teased, his eyes alight with mischief. “Just as you promised me all those years ago.”

“I can’t help it if I’m irresistible,” Brian said, a smug smile on his face.

“Oh, you’re something alright,” Justin snorted, and then chuckled at Brian’s mock affronted expression. He patted the lounge in invitation. “Come sit with me. Or have you had the chance to have your requisite two cups of coffee yet? I’d hate to come between you and your caffeine.”

“This is the second cup, twat,” Brian said, rolling his eyes as he finished the cup and joined Justin on the chaise, automatically curling around his husband’s body.

“We’re safe then,” Justin teased, his eyes filled with laughter at Brian’s expense.

Brian just glared at his snickering brat and didn’t bother to dignify that comment with a response. Mostly because the brat was right; not that he’d ever admit it out loud. Brian was notoriously cranky before he’d had his second cup of coffee and all of his friends, family and co-workers had learned not to speak to him until after that much needed second cup. 

“So, just why was it that I was left, cold and alone, in our bed this morning,” Brian asked, one brow arched. Yeah, he was laying it on a bit thick, but he really did hate waking up without Justin. “I had many, many glorious plans involving my dick and your very delectable ass.”

Justin snorted, tossing him an exasperated look. “Well, considering how _someone_ likes to interfere when I’m baking, I thought I’d do it while that said _someone_ was still sleeping. Funnily enough, I get a lot more done without that _someone’s_ help; if you could call it that.”

“It’s not my fault that the frosting tastes better with the addition of a little salt, Sunshine,” Brian snickered, knowing full well that he’d done just that several times this holiday; but, if he was going to put up with all this nonsense, he was going to get something out of it. “Your skin just happens to have the right salt content to combat the sweetness of said frosting.”

Justin rolled his eyes and took a sip of his cocoa before he set it aside and snuggled deeper into Brian’s arms, his head tucked into the crook of his neck. Brian smirked and took this opportunity to slide his hands up and under Justin’s sweatshirt, enjoying the feel of his husband’s skin under his hands. Well, if he couldn’t get wake up sex, fireside sex was the next best thing.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Justin said, squirming in Brian’s lap as he was pulled back against Brian’s chest. “None of that. I have cookies to take out of the oven in about seven minutes.”

“Oh, but there is so much we can do in those seven minutes, Sunshine,” Brian smirked, flipping them around until Justin was pressed, flat on his back, into the chaise lounge with Brian straddling him.

“Brian!” Justin exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, and then gasped as Brian quickly divested him of his sweatshirt. A low moan spilled from his lips as Brian attacked the newly bared skin with his lips and teeth and tongue, kissing and licking and nipping until Justin was writhing beneath him.

Pulling out a bottle of lube from the side table, Brian quickly removed Justin’s and his remaining clothes and fell between his husband’s thighs. Slicking his fingers, he slipped two of them in and quickly opened him up. He was working on a time constraint after all. And then when he felt Justin was prepped enough, he slid inside him with one long, hard thrust.

Justin squeaked and then groaned as his muscles contracted around Brian, but then he took a deep breath and they relaxed almost as quickly as they’d tensed. Brian captured his husband’s lips in a passionate kiss and set a brutal pace, angling it so that he hit Justin’s prostate with every stroke.

Justin keened and moaned, his legs wrapping around Brian’s waist as he impatiently moved with him. Sweat ran down Brian’s face, and his heart thundered in his ears as the heat built in his gut at a rapid pace, and he quickened his pace until they were nothing but rapid breath, low grunts and slapping skin as he pounded Justin into the lounge beneath them.

Justin keened one last time, his muscles tightening around Brian as he spilled between them, drawing Brian’s own orgasm out of him as he continued to thrust into that sweet ass he’d missed this morning. Crying out Justin’s name, Brian tensed, his back arching, as his orgasm crashed over him and then fell limp against an equally satiated Justin.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian, and he toyed with the hairs at the nape of Brian’s neck as they both tried to get their breathing under control.

“You’re a menace,” Justin fondly complained, running his hands over Brian’s shoulders and down his back.

“But you adore me anyways,” Brian said a touch smugly, basking in the knowledge that he’d gotten his way once more. And then he frowned when the timer Justin had set on the table went off. He was not ready to move.

“I do,” Justin said softly, pressing a kiss to his temple; but it was a quickly lost peace as Justin shoved at Brian’s shoulders trying without much success to remove him. “But if you don’t get off of me, my cookies will burn.”

“But, Sunshine…” Brian whined, and then wrinkled his nose in disgust at how much he sounded like Mikey just then. Something he definitely didn’t want to think about when he was still hard and buried in the best ass in Pittsburgh.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Justin chided, shoving much more firmly at his shoulders. "I know you like my sweet ass, but if you don't let me get those cookies out of the oven there will be no treats of either variety for you later. I have things to do."

Brian groaned, but quickly uncoupled them as there was no way in hell he was going to test his husband’s resolve on that threat. He had _plans_.

“Fine,” Brian grumbled, rolling to the side so Justin could get up. “Spoilsport.”

But his complaint fell on deaf ears as Justin pulled on his sweats and hurried to the kitchen to pull out his precious cookies; and if he knew his husband well, he’d stay in there until they cooled so that he could decorate them without interference.

Flopping on his back, Brian hissed at the coolness of the leather and grabbed a throw blanket to cover him and continued to brood. Not that Justin could see.

Fuck, he couldn’t wait until all this holiday shit was over.


	23. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Justin POV; Presents; Justin wrapped in a bow ala the birthday hustler, but the bow is attached to some sort of sex toy; it has a remote; vibrating butt plug; they are just getting into it when they get a call and they have to rush off to work or some family thing and in his haste Justin leaves it in, Brian takes the remote; bonus if Deb’s present and makes some off color joke.

“Remind me, why the fuck are we here again?” Brian asked for the third time that night.

Justin just rolled his eyes and wanted to beat his head against the nearest flat surface; which, given the monologue that he was currently spewing, and that Brian was blatantly ignoring, was likely Michael’s ass. Not that Justin was feeling particularly catty or anything. It’s not like his fun times got interrupted once again by Michael’s incessant need for attention.

Asshole.

“Well, I believe it was something to do with a frantic call from Michael, panicking about something or another,” Justin reminded Brian, again for the third fucking time, a saccharine smile on his lips.

He honestly didn’t care that his husband knew just how fucking annoyed he was by the current events as he was well aware that Brian was as equally irritated at being interrupted.

“Which, as you’ll undoubtedly recall, since I’ve said it three times now,” Justin continued through gritted teeth, “had us scurrying to get dressed and go running to his aid like Rage and JT going after Zephyr; _only_ to find out it was nothing more than a ploy to get us here for Sunday dinner.”

At that point, Michael frowned realizing that neither Justin nor Brian was paying him any mind; and that it only took him ten minutes this time amazed Justin. That had to be a record. Smothering a yawn, Justin watched as Michael opened and closed his mouth several times, but finally just huffed and stormed off when Brian just met that with inscrutable expression. Likely to pout in some dark corner until someone took pity on him and asked him what was wrong. Justin just flashed a diamond sharp smile and cheerfully waved as he strode away.

Yeah, he’d pay for this later when Michael spent days whining about how unfair it was that Brian wasn’t paying any attention to him. And about how selfish Justin was to monopolize Brian’s time and keep him from spending time with his poor, misunderstood _best friend_.

(Best friend his ass. Best _fiend_ was more like it.)

But at this moment in time, he just didn’t care; he could be doing so many, much more fun things than sitting around listening to Michael drone on and on about…well whatever the fuck he’d been talking about. Justin couldn't really tell as he'd gotten very good at blocking out the sound of Mikey's voice.

Instead, he could home, finishing what he and Brian had started earlier that afternoon. Brian had reluctantly been called into work when there was an issue with one of the accounts boards – something about the file being lost, when, really, it had only been misfiled. (And hadn’t _that_ pissed Brian off; having to travel all the way into the city for something that could have been solved with a simple file search. Heads were going to roll tomorrow.)

So, to sweeten his foul disposition, Justin had decided to give him an early Christmas present; as soon as Brian had informed Justin that he was on his way home, Justin had undressed and slowly opened himself up before inserting the remote-controlled, vibrating butt plug that they’d purchased last month, but hadn’t had the chance to use.

He then tied a bow around the remote and himself and strategically draped himself across the chaise lounge in front of the fire, so that he’d be one of the first things Brian would see as he walked in the door. And what a sight it was; Brian had paused, his eyes instantly darkening with lust as they slowly slid over Justin’s body.

Brian had licked his lips and threw his stuff aside, and quickly undressed as he headed towards Justin. And that’s when the fucking phone rang.

“Fuck this,” Brian muttered, breaking through Justin’s thoughts. “I could be at home right now, buried balls deep into your sweet, tight ass; and instead, I’m here making nice with the Merry Munchers and Happy Homos, listening to shit music and wishing I could impale myself on something sharp.”

Justin flashed him a mocking smile.

“I’d be happy to help you with that, honey,” he purred, smirking when Brian glanced at him sharply. “I definitely have something that would do the job, although it’s hot, blunt and about eight inches rather than sharp.”

“Ha ha; you’re a riot, Sunshine,” Brian said, a sardonic smile on his face; although, there was a hint of interest in those mocking eyes.

“I was just trying to be helpful, honey.” Justin fluttered his lashes, sniggering when Brian rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his Beam. Glancing around the room, Justin’s eyes fell on Deb, and he nodded towards her. “So, what about Deb? How would you classify her? You know being straight and all.”

“Please,” Brian snorted. “She falls under the Happy Homos, as we all know she's a flaming Queen trapped in a woman’s body.”

And Justin had to laugh about that, recalling what Brian had told him about Deb showing up, and making herself at home, at an orgy Brian had thrown during the Stockwell fiasco. True it was for a legitimate reason, but he still remembered his comment to Brian when he’d first heard about it.

“Well, I did try to warn you not to encourage her,” Justin sniggered, and then grinned outright when Brian glared at him. “But as usual, you never listen to me.”

“You are just a mouthy little twat tonight, aren’t you, little boy?” Brian mock sneered, and then turned to Justin and hauled him into his lap. “I think someone is in need of a reminder on proper behavior.”

“And just what are you going to do?” Justin taunted, knowing full well that he was just asking for it. And he loved every minute of it as well. “Spank me? That’s hardly a threat anymore, Brian.”

“Oh, no,” Brian smirked, wagging his finger in Justin’s face. “I have a much more suiting form of torture planned for you tonight, Sunshine.”

And then he smiled broadly; a smile that sent a shiver skittering down Justin’s spine; but whether it was due to fear or anticipation, he wasn’t sure.

“Brian…” Justin trailed off hesitantly, noticing for the first time that he was playing with something in his pocket. He wouldn’t… “What are you doing?”

“You see,” Brian purred, his smug smile growing even larger if it were at all possible. The cat that had caught the canary indeed. “When you were rushing to get dressed, I noticed that you left something inside you; and I also noticed that you left a certain device on the bed…”

“Brian,” Justin whispered, his eyes riveted on Brian’s pocket as a sudden realization dawned. And he shivered again knowing just exactly what Brian had been toying with all this time. “Please, tell me you didn’t.”

“So, what was I supposed to do?” Brian continued, trailing his fingers down Justin’s side, igniting the nerves and leavng the skin burning in his wake. “I couldn’t very well leave it there; after all, it might get lost.”

“Fuck,” Justin muttered, squirming under Brian’s fingers as they slid down further and dipped beneath the waistband of his pants just as he flicked the remote to the first setting. Justin cursed under his breath as the plug began to vibrate against his prostate, shooting sparks down his spine.

“So, while you were hopping around, trying to get your pants on,” Brian smirked, and then flicked the remote off. “I picked it up and pocketed it.”

“I hate you,” Justin hissed, shifting uncomfortably, his dick already hard and leaking as he tried to get his breath back.

Brian just chuckled and flicked the remote again; he tightened his grip on Justin, keeping him firmly against his chest to prevent him from running to the bathroom to remove the damned thing. Then his husband looked around, and seeing that no one was paying them any mind, Brian pressed his lips to Justin’s ear, nipped it and then whispered in a low, husky voice.

“I think dinner is going to be interesting tonight; don’t you, honey?”

“You are so going to pay for this,” Justin vowed, and then held his breath and clutched at Brian’s arms until Brian once again flicked the plug off.

“Oh, but what fun it will be,” Brian said, far too gleeful for Justin’s own good; and Justin groaned as he realized that this was going to be a long night; especially as Debbie chose to walk in at that moment.

“Foods ready!” She yelled to all that was present – Carl, Michael and Ben, Hunter and his girlfriend Elena, Ted and Blake, Emmett and Drew, Mel, Lindsay, Gus and Jenny, and his mom, Tucker, and Molly. It was quite the full house. “Get your asses to the table before it gets cold!”

“After you, Sunshine,” Brian whispered, activating the remote once more.

Justin clutched his hands into fists and cursed under his breath, glaring malevolently at his husband as he stood. Taking a deep breath, he tried to walk over to the table as if nothing was wrong, but wasn’t as successful as he’d hoped judging by the looks that passed between the others. Luckily, again judging by the smirks, they just seemed to attribute to his and Brian’s very active sex life and not the sex toy that Brian was mercilessly taunting him with.

He sat down gingerly, and sighed with relief when the vibrating stopped. Fuck, he had no idea how he was going to make it through the night without coming in his pants like a school boy. Glaring at Brian once more, Justin piled food onto his plate as usual; but truthfully, he had no idea what he was eating because he was far too worried about when Brian was going to make his next move.

After that, dinner was a blur, with Brian flipping the remote on and off to various settings, barely letting Justin calm himself before he was activating it again; including one memorable moment when he’d switched on to the highest setting for several seconds, making Justin drop his fork and knife.

He’s still not certain how he didn’t just come right then and there.

As it was, Brian would be lucky to make it in the front door without Justin tackling him and impaling himself on his cock to get some relief.

Rubbing a hand through his hair, he was thankful that they were just finishing up dessert and he was frantically trying to come up with a plausible reason to make their escape when Debbie smirked at him.

“Got a problem with your seat there, Sunshine,” Debbie asked, cackling when Justin’s cheeks heated and likely turned a bright red. “You’ve been squirming up a storm since the minute you sat down.”

“Yeah, Sunshine,” Brian said, a smug smile on his face. “You look like you’re pants are on fire; or is that your ass? Wanna share with the class?”

“Fuck you, Brian,” Justin said, trying to be quiet about it, but judging by the laughter around the table, he wasn’t nearly quiet enough.

“Yeah, shut up, asshole,” Debbie said, smacking Brian on the back of the head as she passed by with another platter of food. “You’re likely the cause of his problem in the first place knowing the way you two fuck like bunnies.”

To which Brian just chuckled and said, “Oh, you have no idea.”

Debbie looked at Brian with a funny expression on her face, obviously confused by his answer, but just shrugged as she went back to her seat. Justin’s cheeks heated further, but soon, once they realized nothing more interesting was going to be said, the rest of the table went back to their conversations.

“I will so get you for this,” Justin whispered heatedly, mentally devising ways to make his husband suffer.

“I look forward to it, Sunshine,” Brian smirked; and then activated the remote.

Justin just gritted his teeth and swore violently in his head; Brian was so dead when they got home.


	24. Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** So, I'm not fully happy with this vignette; but I've been fighting with it all day and now I'm just done. Maybe I'll go back and make changes later.
> 
>  **Prompts:** Brian POV; Santa; Justin as Santa’s Little Helper; Brian coming with the sole purpose of cornering Justin into a quickie during Santa’s break; pampering; "So what kind of toys do you make, little elf?"; ”Nice ears.”, “All the better to hear your moans of pleasure.”

Brian took a sip of his Beam, and glanced over at the clock again, wondering where his husband was as he was nearly an hour later than he’d said he’d be. Sighing, he set his drink aside and tried to focus on the papers in front of him, thankful that after tomorrow, Kinnetik's offices would be closed for the next two weeks unless there was an emergency.

Which is why he was going through this seemingly endless stack of paperwork; he knew that if he even thought about working during that time, Justin would kill him. And speak of the devil. Brian glanced towards the foyer as he heard the door slam and a very familiar voice grumbling in its wake.

When Justin didn’t come in immediately, Brian went back to his paperwork, knowing his husband would eventually make his way into the living room. Justin couldn’t seem to resist the pull of the fireplace for long; evident by the amount of money he'd spent in wood per month alone.

And after a couple of minutes, Justin had, indeed, made his way into the room, still dressed in his elf…sorry, his Santa’s Little Helper costume, ears and all. Justin had an aversion to the word elf for some reason; Brian was certain there was a story behind that, but Justin wasn't talking and Brian was determined to get it out of him someday.

Brian looked up as Justin flopped down on the sofa and buried his face into one of the cushions with a low groan of pleasure that that shot straight to Brian’s dick. Fuck; if he didn’t know any better, he’d swear that the twat had done that on purpose. As it was, he could tell that Justin was dead on his feet and that groan was born of sheer relief of having survived the day rather than something much more pleasurable.

Brian bit back a chuckle and arched a brow as Justin heaved a dramatic sigh and faced him, a scowl on his face.

“Remind me to  _ never _ do that again; what the hell was I thinking?”

“I think it was something along the lines of wanting practice for later.” Brain snickered at his husband’s pained expression. “Although, why you thought you needed it when you’ve taken care of both Gus and Jenny since they were babies, I have no idea. I did, however, try to warn you to not take on the GLC’s demon spawn, but you wouldn’t listen.”

And he had; he’d warned Justin numerous times not to get mixed up with the GLC and all of their nonsense. But, as usual, something had happened to one of the Santa’s Workshop volunteers – they’d gotten sick or had an accident or something – and Debbie, knowing what a soft touch Justin was, had talked him into donning that ridiculous outfit and helping out.

“I don’t remember Gus ever being that bad,” Justin muttered, heaving another disgruntled sigh as he threw an arm over his face.

“Of course, he wasn’t,” Brian pronounced a bit pompously, smiling as he thought of his Sonny Boy. “He is  _ my _ son after all; takes after his daddy.”

"Yes, because clearly he gets his sweet and cooperative nature from  _ you _ ," Justin snorted, not even bothering to feign giving Brian any credit for Gus' disposition. Brian glared, but didn't bother to comment on that; he'd deal with that later.  _ Much _ later. Right now, he had other plans.

"Your son is on the nice list; you most certainly are not," Justin continued just to drive his point home.

 

Brian rolled his eyes and snorted, but, again, said nothing as he couldn't really argue with that assessment.

“But the naughty list is so much more fun,” he quipped as he set his papers aside; he stood and walked over to the couch, staring down at his husband. “There are just so many…pleasurable benefits to being on the naughty list. Like having the freedom to debauch Santa’s elves when no one’s watching.”

“Kinky,” Justin smirked, removing his arm from his face. “I wasn’t aware you were into cross-species relations, dear. I learn new things every day.”

“Ha ha.” Brian gave a mocking smile and then grabbed Justin’s hands, yanking him up off the couch and pulling him against him.

Justin squeaked at the sudden movement, but happily melted against Brian as he cupped his ass, picked him up and carried him over to one of the large floor pillows. Unceremoniously dumping Justin onto the cushion, Brian dropped to his knees and covered Justin’s body, his hands firmly securing Justin’s above his head.

“Not generally,” Brian said, pressing kisses down Justin’s neck. “But there  _ is _ one Santa’s Little Helper that I can’t wait to get my hands on.”

“Didn’t you get your hands on him enough this afternoon,” Justin asked, and then sighed as he tipped his head back to allow better access to his neck.

Brian smirked and nipped the juncture of Justin’s neck and shoulder as he thought about that afternoon. Debbie had called him in a panic, saying that  _ her _ Sunshine was not acting like his normal, perky self, (which meant that Justin was in a snit), and demanded that Brian do something about it.

 

Brian had rolled his eyes and scrubbed a hand over his face, really not in the mood to deal with another of Justin's mood swings. But since he was at a stand still in his own work, he quickly agreed just to get her off the phone. And, so, after instilling terror into his art department, Brian had made his way to the venue with a plan that would hopefully make both of their days much more productive in the end.

_ "So, tell me,” Brian purred into Justin’s ear, yanking him back against his chest. “What kind of toys do you make, little elf?" _

_ “What?” Justin asked, startled by Brian’s sudden appearance. “Brian; what are you doing here? I thought you said that there was nothing on this Earth that could ever convince you to come to one of these things. And believe me, I tried.” _

_ “Some little birdie called and told me that you needed a break,” Brian said, turning Justin around; he walked him back and pressed him firmly against the wall, leaning into him with intent. “And since I was at the office, getting absolutely nothing done because my art department is full of morons; I decided to come down here and take Liberty Avenue's Head Drama Princess off their hands and give him the fucking he so richly needs in the hopes of sweetening his disposition.” _

 

_ Justin scowled and tipped his chin defiantly _

_ “I’d like to see you deal with the little cherubs and see how you fare,” Justin scoffed mulishly, and the cast a malevolent stare at the two dozen or more children running around the room, all hopped up on a year’s worth of sugar. _

 

_ Brian burst out into laughter, making Justin's scowl deepen. _

_ “Never gonna happen, Sunshine,” Brian smirked, ignoring the grumbles of disapproval around the room as he trailed soft kiss along Justin’s jaw and neck, effectively distracting him for the moment. “There is a reason I avoid the GLC like the fucking plague. They are a bunch of pretentious, self-righteous assholes that are training their mini-mes in their like image; which, frankly, is fucking terrifying.” _

_ Brian glanced over his shoulder and watched the so-called cherubs, as Justin dubbed them, shuddering at the mere idea of yet another generation of Tannis’ and Phillips running around Liberty Avenue, scowling at any fag that had the nerve to actually fucking enjoy being one. It was a fate that he didn’t even want to consider. _

_ “Let’s go,” Brian said as he turned back to his husband and, grabbing him by the shirt, yanked him out of the room, and dragging him to a much more secluded place, before he committed homicide. Plus, he had plans.  “I have better things to do than hang around the Center for Where Sex Drives Go to Die; and being here is making my dick soft. And we all know you don’t want that, Sunshine.” _

_ Justin huffed at his comment, but allowed himself to be herded further into the Center, and away from the impressionable minds in the other room; and he wasn’t talking about the kids. Or, at least, not just the kids. _

_ “So, you never did answer me, Sunshine,” Brian said walking past the small auditorium and into the bathroom attached to it. _

_ “Answer what?” Justin huffed; still sulking like a kitten whose fur had been ruffled one too many times. _

_ “What kind of toys do you make, little elf?” Brian purred as he pushed his husband into the stall meant for disabled persons. He quickly shut and locked the door, and then pressed Justin into the wall with his body, grinding his dick against his husband's. “Or maybe a better question should be… what toys do you have for me to play with?” _

_ “Brian…what...oh...” Justin closed his eyes, and his breathing hitched, as Brian snaked a hand down into his…well, not tights exactly; but some sort of God awful, stretch pants, or leggings or whatever the fuck they were, and curled it around his already leaking dick.  Brian grinned; he was so easy lately. _

_ “Naughty elf; is this all for me?” Brian purred as Justin arched his back, shoving his dick further into his hand. Licking his lips, Brian dragged his tongue along side of Justin's neck and swirled his thumb over the head of his cock, drawing slow, maddening circles around it; and relishing the little kittenish mewls that spilled over his lips. _

 

_ "Fuck, you're beautiful," Brian muttered as he watched his husband's lashes flutter against flushed cheeks, his lips parted in pleasure. Capturing Justin's lips, Brian gathered the drops of pre-cum gathered at the head and smeared it down Justin's shaft, stroking and teasing him until he latched onto Brian and all but devoured his lips in his desire to come. _

 

_ But Brian wasn't ready for that to happen just yet. _

_ Justin shivered and quaked, his hips rocking into Brian's hand of their own accord, chasing the white-hot completion, and then groaned when he was thwarted as Brian pulled away. Brian chuckled as Justin cursed him under his breath and  pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along his neck, sucking until that luminous skin bruised under his lips. He licked and sucked and teased, Justin's hands buried in his hair, as he paused to open his flies and command, his voice dark and hoarse with desire: _

_ “Turn around and brace yourself, Sunshine; I need that sweet ass of yours.” _

_ Justin turned and groaned when Brian kicked his legs further apart, forcing him to spread them as far as his pants would allow. He splayed his hands against the cool, gray tile and wagged his ass impertinently, scoffing over his shoulder. _

 

_ “You know, I don’t think this is what Debbie had in mind when she called and told you 'get you ass down here' and cheer me up,” he said with a snicker, and then gasped as Brian gave his a firm smack. _

_ Cheeky little twat. _

_ “Well, then she should have been more specific in her demands,” Brian countered, pushing his pants down just far enough to release his aching cock. He ran a hand over it, alrady imagining it buried deep in that exquisite ass. _

_ Walking forward, Brian draped himself against Justin's back and pressed him firmly into the tiles, his cock snuggly resting between his cheeks. Brian rocked against Justin, the tip of his cock dragging up and down along the crack, spreading pre-cum and teasing the furled skin he so desperately wanted to penetrate. Biting the nape of Justin’s neck, Brian reached into his back pocket and pulled out some lube. _

_ Coating his fingers, he impatiently opened Justin, first with one finger, and then two, and then three, until Justin was mewling and rocking against them, trying to take them further into his ass.  Pulling away, Brian slicked himself up, and then, lining himself up with Justin’s quivering hole, slid in with one sharp thrust. _

_ Justin keened, his hands scrabbling at the tiles for purchase as Brian gripped his hips and set a hard, fast pace that had them both them quickly screaming out their orgasms with no care to anyone nearby. _

 

And considering the near standing ovation they’d received as they exited the bathroom, into the auditorium proper, which was sparsely occupied for some boring lecture Phillip had been giving, they had definitely been overheard. Brian snickered to himself as he recalled Phillip’s outraged expression, not to mention the becoming flush on Justin’s cheeks, as they cut through the auditorium to return to the children’ center. Brian had just nodded and sauntered out.

That had made his day. Especially when he'd heard later on that the lecture attendees were far too busy discussing Brian’s and Justin’s performance to even care about...well, whatever the hell Phillip had been discussing in the first place.

 

But, at the moment, he had better things to focus on; namely pampering his husband, and buttering him up for more of his favorite pastime.

“Mmmm, as delightful as that encounter was,” Brian rasped, he slid his hands up and quickly divested Justin of his shirt, only just biting back a snicker when it caught on one of his ears. “But as I said before, Sunshine; there is no such thing as enough, especially with you. Now flip over for me and get comfortable.”

“Greedy,” Justin muttered, but complied without hesitation, moving around on the cushion until he was lying comfortably on his stomach with his cheek pillowed on his arms.

Brian didn’t bother to dignify that with a remark; instead, he reached for the massage oils that he’d conveniently brought down earlier, knowing that his husband was going to be tired and aching from being on his feet all day. he flipped the cap and poured some in his hands, rubbing them together to warm the oil up. And then he began kneading the muscles in Justin’s neck, arms and back, drawing a low, grateful groan from the blond.

Brian silently worked his way down Justin’s back, down to his tailbone and up again, rubbing out the tight knots that built up over the day. Justin squirmed and moaned and made the most delicious sounds, and it was all that Brian could do not to yank his pants off and fuck that gorgeous ass into the ground. So, in order to distract himself from that lucious ass, he leaned up and pressed a kiss behind Justin’s left ear.

“By the way, nice ears,” Brian said as he flicked the prosthetic ear tip with his finger, his tongue firmly planted in his cheek.

“All the better to hear your moans of pleasure with, my dear,” Justin purred, tossing a smirk over his shoulder when Brian snorted at the reference. And then he flopped back down with grunt. “I didn’t have the energy to even bother with them before I left. I figured they'd come off eventually on their own. Or you'd get tired of them and take care of it for me. Christ, what a fucking day.”

“As I said this afternoon, I tried to warn you, Sunshine; but you didn’t want to hear it.” Brian snickered and continued kneading and working Justin’s back muscles until he was a warm, happy, little puddle of goo.

Or, so he said. Brian just wanted to get him all nice and limbered up for the events to come.

“Come on, Sunshine, lift up,” he commanded as he smacked Justin on the ass.

Justin groaned and lifted his hips, muttering incoherently under his breath as Brian stripped his pants and socks off of him. And then pouring some oil into his hands, Brian continued the massage, starting with Justin’s feet and then slowly working up his legs, adding more oil as he went, until finally he’d reached the crease where Justin’s ass and thighs met.

“Oh, fuck, that feels good, “Justin said, his voice slurred around the edges.

“All part of my grand plan, Sunshine,” Brian smirked as he got to his favorite bit; he kneaded the globes of Justin's ass, drawing happy little sighs from his husband.

“I’m still trying to figure out what I did to deserve this treatment,” Justin said, a hint of disbelief in his voice. “It’s so unlike you to not come at me dick first.”

“It’s all just a ploy to get my hands on your sweet ass; as you well know,” Brian said as he dipped his fingers into the crack and massaged the furled skin, teasing and taunting his husband until gasped and squirmed. Arching his back, Justin clenched his hands into the pillow on either side of his head and bit his lip on a whimper.

“I should have known there were ulterior motives to your actions,” Justin snarked through gritted teeth, writhing and rocking his hips when Brian pushed just the tip of his finger inside him. “There always are.”

Brian laughed and removed his finger, circling the skin there before dipping it in just a little further. Justin cursed and bucked, trying to get Brian to slide his finger in further, but Brian just pulled away again much to his annoyance. Instead, he grabbed Justin’s hips, flipped him over and ran his hands over every inch of skin he could reach as covered Justin with his still clothed body and nipped at his ear.

“And now that I’ve taken care of  _ you _ ,” he smirked, lathing the shell of Justin’s ear, sending a shiver coursing through his body. “I’ve got something of mine you can massage - with your ass.”

Brian stood and quickly divested himself of all his clothing, all the while staring down at his husband, licking his lips as he noted the very hard, leaking cock that was standing proud amongst the neat patch of golden curls. God, he couldn’t wait to have that beautiful cock in his mouth and to fully taste his husband.

“Now that’s more like it,” Justin smirked as he stretched and raised his hands above his head in an effort to put his very delectable body further on display. “I was starting to think you’d gone soft.”

“Not likely, twat,” Brian snorted, dropping onto the pillow and pinning Justin’s wrists into the cushion beneath him; he slid his cock against Justin’s, proving just how  _ not _ soft he was. “Hold tight, Sunshine; we’re in for a long,  _ hard _ ride.”


	25. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Here is the conclusion of my little exercise. Or is it? The prompts will be listed at the end as I don't want to spoil the vignette.

Justin moaned and tossed his head, pleasure shooting down his spine as a warm, wet tongue licked its way up the underside of his dick. Licking his lips, he squirmed and gasped as lips wrapped around the head and sucked. Fuck, that felt so good; he could almost believe that Brian was actually sucking his cock and it wasn’t just a dream.Bucking his hips, Justin tried to shove his dick further into the wet heat and made a small sound of dissatisfaction when two hands reached up and pinned them to the bed.

Sighing as the hands holding him immobile slid down his parted thighs, Justin gasped as they were shoved apart and the hot mouth wrapped around his dick bobbed a few times, slicking his skin with spit, before it fully engulfed him. His toes curled and he slid his hand into silky hair, determined to guide whoever was sucking him off with such skill, but was again thwarted when his hand was batted away and placed firmly into the bedding beneath him.

Keening when lips clamped down and slid up his dick, sucking the entire way, Justin could easily imagine the hollowed cheeks and swollen, red lips determined to drive him mad with desire. Clutching at the bed sheets, he moaned as that mouth once again focused on the tip of his dick, swirling its tongue around it, lapping at the pre-cum gathering there.

“Brian…” he murmured, because no one could ever compare to his husband when it came to giving a blow job.

Brian hummed, the vibrations shooting fire over his skin, and it was all Justin had in him not to buck up into his husband’s mouth again. And then he whimpered in displeasure as Brian’s mouth pulled off of him; but it was a short lived disappointment as his tongue was back, stabbing into the slit and teasing the underside of the head just as Justin liked.

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered, and again slid his fingers into Brian’s hair, and curled them into the strands and tugged, telling him to fucking get on with it.

Brian chuckled and then engulfed his dick once more; sucking and licking until Justin’s dick hit the back of his throat. He shoved Justin’s legs further apart, splaying them so wide that Justin couldn’t help being glad for his flexibility, and exposed the pink hole he so loved to torment. But instead of opening Justin up as he expected, Brian simply slid one lubed finger in and tapped at the bundle of nerves that had Justin flying in no time.

Justin gasped, and then cried out as Brian bobbed his head, sucking and swirling his tongue over Justin’s dick. He slid his finger in and out of Justin’s ass, scraping over his prostate with each pass, until, finally, Justin convulsed, pleasure radiating over his nerves as he spilled down Brain’s throat.

Gasping, Justin’s eyes popped open and he stared blurrily at his smugly grinning husband, whose head was propped on his stomach, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he stared up at him. Justin huffed and stretched, and smiled lazily at Brian and tugged him up until he was hovering over him.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Brian murmured, pressing butterfly kisses all over his face and jaw before capturing Justin’s lips in a kiss that curled his toes. Tasting himself on his husband’s tongue, Justin hummed and sucked on it, enjoying their combined flavors until Brian pulled away and whispered. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to me indeed,” Justin murmured back, sated for the moment as he stroked his hands through Brian’s hair; and then sighed when Brian lay on top of him, covering his body from chest to toe. God he loved the feel of Brian’s weight on top of him. “And too you; but don’t even think that you're getting anything more than a blow job out of me today, Buster. I don’t think my ass can take it after last night.”

Brian snickered, and Justin was certain he was vividly recalling their very enthusiastic fucking after spending a day with the munchers, wrapping presents and trying to get all the last minute things done before their Christmas brunch started. They had barely had the chance to talk to one another, let alone touch; which led to a very randy Brian throwing Justin on the bed and fucking him senseless, leaving him sore in all the right ways.

But there was no way in hell he was going to let his husband anywhere near his ass; he was already paying for last night's activities as it was. He really didn’t need any more teasing from the family; although, _why_ they still acted amazed at the fact the Brian was a fuck machine, he didn’t know. It’s not like anything about Brian’s libido had changed outside of just becoming more focused.

Meaning Justin was his sole distraction these days.

But perhaps their news would hold off the teasing; at least for the day.

“No worries, Sunshine,” Brian smirked as he kissed his way down Justin’s body, distracting Justin from his thoughts. “I have no intentions of abusing your ass any further.” Justin snorted skeptically, which had Brian quickly adding. “Well, at least not for the rest of the morning.”

Justin snorted again; _that_ sounded far more likely.

But his husband was also looking far too smug for his own good, which made Justin watch him suspiciously.

“Brian...?” Justin trailed off as Brian straddled him, and just stared his husband with confusion, and then groaned when a lubed hand took his cock in it and began stroking, quickly bringing Justin to full hardness once more.

Not that it surprised him really; Brian had always been a walking aphrodisiac and Justin never could resist him.

“I have other plans for this beautiful cock,” Brian purred, running his fingers over the shaft, teasing it before he gripped it firmly at the base.

Justin hissed, and then gasped as Brian rose up and impaled himself Justin’s cock. Clenching at the sheets, Justin swore under his breath, desperately trying to hold back his orgasm as Brian tightened around him, his muscles clenching so tightly, Justin was afraid his dick might just pinch off.

“Fuck, Brian!” Justin panted, eyes clenched shut and his forehead beaded with sweat as he fought the urge to plow into his husband’s ass and end things before they could really get started. After all, it wasn’t too often that Brian offered his ass up for the taking and Justin certainly wanted to enjoy every minute. “A little warning next time; I nearly came and then where would you be?”

“Oh, I knew you had better control than that, Sunshine,” Brian panted, his brow pressing to Justin’s as he tired to get his muscles to relax. “I wasn’t worried. Fuck, I forget just what a big boy you are sometimes. Your packaging is so deceptive, all pretty and petite and…ow!”

“Asshole,” Justin hissed as he smacked the back of his husband’s head. “I am not short! I’ll have you know that I am only an inch or two away from the average height for men. And you really shouldn’t taunt the man who has his cock up your ass. You never know just what he might do in punishment.”

“As appealing as that sounds, you’re just going to have to curb that thought, Sunshine,” Brian said breathlessly, groaning as he rocked his hips experimentally. “As I said, I have plans.”

And then Justin was lost as Brian rode him for all he was worth, sliding up and down on Justin’s cock with urgency that spoke of stolen moments due to the presence of children in their house. How Jenny hadn’t come running to wake them up yet, he didn’t know, but it likely had something to with Gus keeping her occupied. He really needed to buy something special for that kid.

Gripping Brian’s hips, Justin met him thrust for thrust, panting and groaning as the heat built between them, his muscles taut and coiled as they strove toward orgasm. Wrapping a hand around his husband’s cock, Justin stroked Brian in time to their thrusts, and watched as Brian threw his head back, the walls of his channel clenching as he came. Crying out, Justin’s vision whited-out and he spilled inside Brian, his hands clutching at his back as he rode it out.

“Mmmm…I’ll say it again,” Justin muttered, his breath still labored as he came back down. “Merry Christmas to me.”

Brian just laughed and then, peeling himself off of Justin, stood and yanked the blankets away from him. Justin whined and the curled up on his side, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he tried to ignore his husband’s prodding.

“Come on, Sunshine,” Brian said, poking Justin in the side, and laughing when Justin hissed at him. “Time to get up; we’re going to be inundated soon.”

“Can’t we just stay here,” Justin whined, and almost hated himself for sounding exactly like Michael, but he was far too comfortable to care at the moment. And he said as much. “I’m too comfortable to move.”

“Nope; kids to entertain,” Brian said, poking at him relentlessly as he reminded Justin of why they needed to be awake. “And announcements to make.”

And that sobered Justin up in an instant.

“Are you sure we should…” Justin trailed off and bit his bottom lip, his stomach knotting as he thought about the family’s reaction to their news.

Brian sighed and sat down on the bed; running a hand soothingly over Justin’s side, he rolled Justin onto his back and stared at him.

“Justin, you need to tell them; and soon,” Brian said, arching a brow when Justin averted his gaze. “They’re going to notice sooner or later; it _will_ become obvious something is going on. You can’t hide it. And I’m really not sure why you’ve been waffling on this; you know everyone is going to be thrilled.”

“Most of them,” Justin said a bit grumpily. Yeah, he was pouting; but when your hormones were going wild… Sue him. “You know that…”

“Fuck them,” Brian said, cutting Justin off before he could finish the sentence.

“Brian…” Justin said, but then trailed off again as he didn’t know how to comfort his husband when it came to this. God, his friends could be such assholes.

“No; seriously, Justin,” Brian continued, giving him a look that brooked no arguments. “If they can’t be happy for us, then they aren’t the friends I thought they were and I don’t need them in my life.”

Justin huffed, still not convinced that Brian was really ready to deal with the fallout; especially when it came to Captain Whiney and his sidekick Interfering Baby Mama. But he also knew that if he didn’t say anything, the others could find out from other sources; and then there’d really be hell to be paid.

His mother alone… Justin shuddered at the thought. Better to control the information they get than to have them beating down the door thinking something a whole lot worse.

“Besides, I can’t wait to see your mother’s face when you tell her she’s going to be a grandmother,” Brian smirked, running his hands over Justin’s stomach, still trying to decide if there was a bump there or not. “I’m uncertain who is going screech louder, Debbie or Mother Taylor.”

“Michael,” Justin quipped, confident in his assessment. “Definitely Michael; he has the ability to reach notes that only dogs hear. Poor, little puppies."

“Twat,” Brian snorted, smacking Justin on the arm; but he didn’t refute it, so score one for him. “And, by the way,” Brian leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Justin’s stomach. “Good morning, Sunbeam.”

“You are such a sap,” Justin teased, but he also couldn’t help smiling broadly at Brian’s gesture. “Everyone goes on and on about how I’m the emotional one between the two of us; if they only knew.”

“And you better not tell them,” Brian said, pinning Justin with a gimlet stare. Justin wasn't worried though as he knew better. His husband was a total softie.And he soooo adored him. “I’ve worked far too hard to cultivate my heartless bastard persona. I do not need Theodore to start thinking I’ve gone soft and grow lax at work.”

“I think you killed that rep the day you married me, Stud,” Justin laughed, running his hand over Brian’s hair and pushing it back from his face. “It’s only going to be worse when they see you with Sunbeam.”

“Are you kidding?” Brian stood and struck a smug pose. “I knocked up the hottest guy in Pittsburgh; they’re going to think I’m a God. Which I am, of course.”

“So modest,” Justin said dryly, kicking out with his foot and nudging Brian, nearly toppling him over. “Why people call you a narcissist, I’ll never know.”

Brian just rolled his eyes and grabbed Justin’s hands and yanked him out of bed.

“Come on, Sunshine,” Brian said, swatting Justin on the ass as walked ahead of him into the bathroom. “Shower time; and if you’re a really good boy, I might just blow you a second time.”

“Brian,” Justin paused, unable to believe he was about to say this, but there was the baby to consider. “You don’t think we have too much sex, do you? I mean with Sunbeam coming….”

Brian froze and stared at him in horror; and really, Justin didn’t blame him. He was kind of horrified himself that he’d even considered it. Six months without sex was so not happening if he had any say in it.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Brian commanded, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Justin in disbelief. “Who the hell has been filling your pretty little head with such nonsense?”

Justin opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly hushed when Brian just grabbed him once again and dragged him over to the shower.

“No, I don’t want to know,” he said, turning on the water and adjusting it to the right temperature. “Because if you do, I _will_ have to kill them and I don’t need to spend Christmas in jail. Now, into the shower with you; so I can erase the last two minutes from both of our minds.”

Justin quietly complied as he really didn’t want to set Brian off further.

“Too much sex” Brian scoffed as he pushed Justin against the wall and dropped to his knees. “As if there is _ever_ such a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Justin POV, Merry Christmas; Christmas morning wake up call; Gus and/or Jenny pounding on the door just as they finish; Justin and Brian are going to be daddies; mpreg; you should use it in the vignette, have Justin be like, do you ever think we have too much sex? And Brian being outraged, like, there is no such thing as too much sex, who has corrupted you.


	26. BONUS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Bonus vignette! Brian POV; Knee-High Black Patent Leather Boots; Justin wearing normal looking dress clothes with surprises underneath; Christmas-themed strip show; black, leather, hot pants; "Oh, fuck no! Not again."

**Knee-High, Black, Patent-Leather Boots**

Brian leaned against the bar, sipping on his Beam, with Michael at his side, prattling on about something he couldn't give two fucks about, and wondering where the fuck Justin was _now_. The last time he'd seen Justin, he'd run off with Emmett and Blake, supposedly to dance; but that had been over an hour ago, with no Justin anywhere to be seen, and he'd come to recognize the gleam that had been in his husband's eyes far too well over the years.

Justin was definitely up to something; but he couldn't quite figure out just _what_ that something was. Or at least, he hoped he hadn't; because if the little twat was doing what he thought he was doing, he was going to pull him over his knee and spank that pretty, little ass until it was glowing.

Knocking back his drink, Brian turned towards the bartender and signaled for another. He figured if he was going to be stuck on the Michael-sitting detail, (and where the fuck _was_ Ben anyways), and watching the Christmas Jingle Balls Extravaganza to make sure things didn't get too out of hand, he wasn't doing it completely sober. Really, what had he been thinking when he agreed to allow Emmett to host this charity strip show at Babylon? Although, it likely had something to do with Justin's puppy-dog eyes and the fact that all of the proceeds were going to the Vic Grassi House.

And that they both knew him well enough to prey on his weaknesses meant he was seriously fucked when it came to like endeavors in the future. Somehow, he'd find a way to make Justin pay for this.

Speaking of his whininess.

"Brian…" Michael whined, making Brian want to roll his eyes and beat himself against something thick and dense -  like Mikey's head - but he refrained. Barely. He knew it would only lead to more grief than satisfaction if he did so. "Are you listening to me?"

"No," Brian said, not bothering to sugar coat it; he'd given up placating Mikey's need for attention years ago. Not that _he'd_ ever noticed.

"But…" Michael spluttered, as if this weren't a typical answer.

There were definitely days, that had it been anyone other than Mikey, Brian would have appreciated his tenacity. But since it _was_ Michael, it was just annoying.

"Mikey," Brian said, cutting him off before he could work himself into another snit. "Go whine to your husband; I have far more important things to do than to listen to you whine about something that _only you_ perceive to be an issue."

"Like what?" Michael asked sulkily, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout, as if he thought that would work in his favor.

Someone really had to tell him that pouting stopped being cute once a person had grown out of adolescence. And even then, it _might_ have been overlooked if you were say, Justin; but on a nearly forty-three-year-old man, it was fucking ridiculous.

"Like finding my husband before he does something that will likely have me killing every single asshole in this bar." Brian said, his eyes still scanning the room as he nursed his drink.

"Too late," Emmett snickered as he and Blake sidled up to the bar, their gleeful expressions sending a chill down his spine. That didn't bode well for him; _or_ for the horny assholes salivating and watching the stage.

"What has he done now?" Brian asked, dreading the answer when they both just giggled. Fuck, he'd known agreeing to host this event would be a mistake.

"You'll see," Emmett said, a knowing smile on his face as he gave the latest contestant a quick look over; and then, obviously finding him lacking, turned back to Brian. "Trust me; you'll love it."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Brian muttered, taking a healthy swig of his drink, just knowing that he was going to need the fortification for whatever was to come.

He just knew Justin was up to something; it was a tingling in the back of his neck, like Peter Parker's Spidey sense. And fuck, he'd definitely been hanging around Mikey for far too long if he was making comic book references.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Brian watched as the current dancer made a rather, uninspiring finish and then reached down to grab the money on the stage to add to the growing pot in the back. And _that_ , at the very least, was something he was glad he'd instituted. The audience could look; they could smolder; they could drool; and they could wish all they wanted, but they couldn't touch the dancers.

Now, if the dancers hooked up with someone afterwards, and it was between consenting adults, he didn't give a fuck. But it was strictly hands off throughout their routine. Something for which he was supremely grateful for if Justin did, indeed, do what he'd so expressly forbidden him to do when the topic of a strip show for charity came up.

Because if even just one of these horny assholes touched his husband, he wouldn't be held accountable for his actions, and would likely be unable to enjoy all those lovely hours of sex he'd been planning for later that evening. He'd either be in jail or he'd have a body to hide. And that was so not on.

Sighing, Brian took another drink as the music died, and Sheba walked onto the stage in one of her over-the-top costumes. Dressed as a Snow Queen, her hair and make-up was reminiscent of the [White Witch's](https://imgur.com/fTjhi3p) in the Chronicles of Narnia movie. The [costume](https://imgur.com/1EeJX8x) was made of snow-white tulle and chiffon that was knee-length in the front, exposing crystal-encrusted heels, and flowed down in the back, with the bodice an elaborate snow crystal design. And she held an elaborate [silver scepter](https://imgur.com/herMghi) with a blue ball on top in her hand as she stepped up to the mic.

"Boys and Boys," Sheba announced, gesturing dramatically with one hand, before diving into a spiel that was far too familiar for Brian's comfort. "Our next contestant loves the Powerpuff Girls, margaritas, and has single-handedly tamed the former Stud of Liberty Avenue. Put your hands together for our very own King of Babylon, his royal highness, Justy!"

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose as he husband stepped out onto the stage to a slow, sultry beat with a shit-eating grin.

"Oh, fuck no! Not again!" Brian groused as he stared intently up at his husband, his fingers curling into fists. Justin flicked a glance in his direction, just as he did during the King of Babylon contest; the one that all but screamed, _'You see me? Now, just what are you going to do about it?'_

"Just remember it's for charity, honey," Emmett chortled, obviously enjoying his discomfort; one that turned into a full-fledged belly laugh as Brian shot him a disgruntled glare.

But he said nothing as he turned towards his husband, who strutted onto the stage with a sensual roll of his hips that had all the horny queers hooting and wolf-whistling. That is, if they weren't simply struck dumb and drooling by Justin's pale, blond beauty. Scowling, Brian watched as Justin began to rock his hips in a hypnotic, slow motion, adding a little thrust to them as he ran his hands over his body, as if enticing the masses to come and touch him if they so dared.

Which, they'd better damned well not if they knew what was good for them.

Leveling his death glare onto a patron that had gotten far too close to the stage for his liking, Brian pursed his lips until the guy backed off and then turned back to Justin. He was still dressed in what he'd been wearing to Christmas dinner at Jen's – a crimson, long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a pair of black, well-fitted slacks and those damned knee-high, black, patent-leather boots that had so distracted him, he hadn't paid attention to much else as they were leaving home.

Those fuck me boots had him hard in half a second, and he'd spent the entire evening imagining fucking Justin with nothing but them on. Licking his lips, he watched as his husband turned and dipped and swiveled, his hips in constant motion, even as he'd only had eyes for Brian. Groaning as Justin shimmied and then bent from the waist, putting his rather spectacular ass on display for all to see; Brian cupped his dick and swore violently as the guys went wild and the tips just kept mounting at Justin's far too sexy feet.

He was, however, a little surprised at the song choice – Attitude by Suede. It was a lot slower, and much more sensual, than his choice for the King of Babylon contest; but then he rethought it and realized that it made sense all things considering. Justin was obviously going for more of a sensual dance than his high-energy romp from before; likely due to making sure he didn't slip and hurt Sunbeam.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Honeycutt," Brian spat, still keeping a wary eye on the crowd, ignoring his friend as he muttered, "don't call me, Honeycutt." It was an old argument that Emmett would never win; especially when Brian had bigger fish to fry. "I'm going to spank his ass when we get home."

"I doubt that's much of a threat anymore," Blake snickered, watching appreciatively as Justin slowly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a crimson, tightly-fitted mesh shirt that had the masses drooling as he pulled it free and tossed it to the side. "He seems to enjoy it."

"Fuck this," Brian growled, and then slammed the rest of his drink as Justin did an obscene body roll, his hands following in its wake until he was cupping his dick.

"Oh, there goes Big Bad," Emmett cooed, smirking when Brain flashed him a heated glare. "Baby's in trouble again."

"Somehow I think he'll be fine with that," Blake said with a grin.

Blake whistled as Justin teased his fingers over the waistband of his slacks, sending every fucking homo into a tailspin, before pulling away to grasp the pole. Justin spun expertly around it before landing on his feet into a backbend that, while not quite as deep as the one he performed in the Babylon contest, was deep enough to show off his amazing flexibility. Brian was so going to kill him when they got home.

"He seems to take far too much joy in riling Brian up," Blake continued, snickering at Brian's outraged expression.

"Well, wouldn't you too, if you had that to go home to, honey," Emmett said, fanning himself as Justin walked up until he was less than a foot away from the crowd, and writhed, all but wagging his dick in their faces. "I swear that smoldering look alone would give me the vapors if I didn't have my Drewsie."

Blake flicked a look in Brian's direction, cocked his head to the side as if evaluating him, and then shrugged. "I think I'll stick to Ted; I prefer them with much less drama."

"You two are just _so_ hilarious," Brian spat sarcastically, his eyes only for Justin as he continued to tease and whip the audience into a frenzy. Enough was enough. "Excuse me; I have a troublesome brat to discipline. Again."

Brian stalked over to the stage, the crowd parting automatically in his wake and was thankful that the song was nearing its end. If he'd had to endure much more of this, he might do something stupid; like jump on the stage and haul the brat off, killing any shred of reputation he had left. He stood at the edge of the stage, one brow arched and gave his husband _the look_.

Not that Justin was, in any way, shape or form, intimidated by it. Evident by the way he just sashayed up to him, dipped down and pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek. He grabbed Brian's hands and placed them on either side of his hips, latching them onto a couple of tags he hadn't seen as they'd blended so well into the fabric. Grinning, Justin swiftly rose and pulled away, his pants tearing away in an instant in Brian's hands.

Looking at the pants in hands with a perplexed expression, he had to wonder when the hell Justin had had the time to have these made. Because it was obvious that they were a special order as they were far too well-made for them to be an off the rack purchase. Looking up at his husband, Brian froze, and then swore violently under his breath, when he caught sight of what Justin had been wearing under the innocuous-looking slacks.

Glowering at his husband, Brian balled the pants up and tossed them to the side of the stage; he placed his hands on his hips and just stared as Justin continued dance in a pair of black, leather hot pants that clung to his glorious ass like a second skin. Winking at Brian, Justin slowly lowered the zip, his eyes half-mast and bottom lip firmly clenched between his teeth, making the horny homos go wild once again.

Fuckers.

Spinning around, Justin flung a challenging look over his shoulder and then slid his hands into the back of his shorts and pushed down a bit on the waistband as if he were going to remove them. And while Brian realized, from the brief glimpse he got as Justin had lowered his zip, that he was wearing a jockstrap, and _wasn't_ nude underneath, that was the last straw for Brian.

Fuck his reputation; no one, but _no one_ got to see that, but him!

Climbing onto the stage, Brian stalked over to his fucking, little tease of a husband, dipped down and gently hauled him over his shoulder, so that he didn't jolt Sunbeam. Stalking off the stage to the last strains of the song, Brian gritted his teeth against the hoots and hollers and general laughter surrounding them; although, a few of the patrons made some excellent suggestions for punishing the twat. He'd have to think on that later.

"Something wrong, honey," Justin asked in a syrupy sweet voice, and Brian could just see him fluttering his lashes like some fucking Southern belle.

"If you don't want me to push you up against the wall and fuck you right here and now," Brian growled, smacking the impertinent brat on the ass and reveling in his startled yelp. "You will hold your tongue until we get to the loft."

"Oh, decisions, decisions," Justin brazenly quipped, squirming to get more comfortable as Brian strode towards the door; he really did miss the days when his threats actually made the brat pause for a moment before he mouthed off.

"Oh, you are _so_ asking for it, little boy," Brian said through clenched teeth as they'd finally made it out the door. "I'd quit while I was ahead."

Justin just giggled, showing absolutely no remorse whatsoever.

"But mark my words," Brian said as he opened the door of their SUV and shoved the sniggering brat inside. He leaned over and pressed a hard kiss on his mouth, promising against his smiling lips. "Once we get home, you are so going to pay for that stunt."

"Do your worst," Justin boldly stated, his eyes gleaming with lust.

Brian just shook his head at Justin's continued taunting; not that he was complaining, really. He loved when Justin got this way.

"Oh, I plan on it, little boy," Brian vowed, pinning Justin to the seat with another hard kiss. "And if you think your ass was sore the other day, you haven't seen anything yet.

And with that, Brian slammed the door closed on a moan and circled the car to climb into the opposite side; he so couldn't wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've finally reached the end of this little story. It's been a fun challenge, but I have to admit, I'm glad it's over. Thanks to everyone that has read, and especially to those who have reviewed. I hope to continue with this 'verse later, but for right now, I'm so done with smut; I need a break. Not to worry, I do have a couple of other projects I've been toying with. Until next time!


End file.
